


Breached

by AvengedAniZom



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 noob, AU, Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Arc Reactor, Avengers AU, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, I'm new here, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption, M/M, Odin's Parenting, Other Marvel Characters - Freeform, Romance, Sex/mature themes later, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Friendships, Teen Romance, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, angsty, how do these work, m/m - Freeform, thor and tony are best friends, what is sex pollen?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengedAniZom/pseuds/AvengedAniZom
Summary: Tony had been Thor's best friend for as long as he could remember. So things get heated when Thor comes back from a trip to England with a brother he's never mentioned before. Now their plans for their senior year are flipped as the truth and lies start to blend together. As Tony tries to uncover the mystery behind the town and Loki he finds something else unexpected. Frost Iron. AU.





	1. Prologue

"So how long are you going to be gone buddy?" Tony asked.

Thor Odinson huffed as he grabbed for a pile of clothes and threw them into the suitcase that laid before him on his bed.

"Oh Tony, I have told you a thousand times that I am going to be away from this country for the whole summer."

Tony sighed. He knew that his constant questioning was beginning to annoy Thor but he couldn't help that he was still wrapping his head around the situation. The news of Thor's trip was very abrupt and Tony could still remember the first time he announced it last week at the group's lunch table.

"I really wish I could tell you guys why I'm going, but my father has said very little. I believe we are going to go visit a family member but I am not sure whom it might be. I have a few hunches but with all due respect I would like to keep many to myself."

Sure, they all had mixed feelings about it, but seeing as it was nothing they could do about it, they wished him luck and made him promise to bring back souvenirs. Some of them questioned Thor a bit with innocent curiosity and it seemed he was trying to be truthful. But then Tony noticed the stuttering and the sweating and the scratch of the back of his neck that Thor always did when he was lying. Since then he was trying to pick at Thor, analyzing almost everything he said about the matter but come up with nothing substantial.

Tony sat perched on the edge of Thor's desk as he watched the older boy grab for his football and a pair of sneakers.

"You know you don't have to pack everything, right?" Tony joked.

Thor looked up at him and Tony could see the genuine unhappiness in his eyes. Tony gulped. He wished he hadn't spoken. "I mean…it's not like your moving."

A small grin grew on Thor's face, his voice solemn. "It won't be that bad dear Tony, summer vacation only lasts for about three months."

"Two months and thirteen days to be exact." Tony mused. "That's about eleven weeks. Seventy-four days. One thousand-seven hundred and seventy-six hours which makes summer last about thirty-nine million minutes and one hundred and thirteen billion seconds."

Tony looked over at Thor's dumbfounded expression and smirked. "Give or take a few."

"I am always fascinated by your weird relationship with numbers." Thor quipped.

"Jealous that numbers and I get along better?" Tony replied.

"Jealous? No. Math does not have enough charm to swoon the women in the neighborhood."

Thor made a face at Tony and gestured towards the baseball cards beside him. Tony chuckled and handed him the box. Thor was obsessed with baseball as much as Tony was obsessed with math.

"Math doesn't need charm when it has me." Tony said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The two of them laughed at the thought and after the moment passed, a comfortable silence soon followed. After a few minutes of it however, Tony's nonchalant smile started to falter. He was definitely going to miss this friendship.

In all honesty it wasn't fair, this sudden trip his best friend had to take that would consume his whole vacation. The two of them had a serious fool-proof plan to have the perfect summer that would lead into their senior year in high school and now it was all screwed up because the Odinson's had to visit a family member in England. Was it really necessary that they had to take their son along with them? Why couldn't Thor stay at his house? Before Tony could throw the question at Thor again he had already knew the answers would simply stay the same.

"It's going to suck ya know, not having you around." Tony said as he slumped beside the suitcase on Thor's bed. "We had the whole summer prepared."

"I know Tony." Thor said, his tone was one of remorse as he started to slow down the pace of his packing. "I wish things could have gone the way we had arranged but life changes my friend. I reckon it will not be too bad."

"But the parties." Tony grumbled, "The girls, the beaches, and our friends. I mean what about the late nights we were going to use to vandalize properties? The Virgin Islands? We were going to host the biggest bash at the end of August together and now…I mean what am I supposed to do without my wingman? You're the big guy, Thor. The Blonde Stallion."

Thor snorted and gave Tony a small smile as he reached out and patted his friend's shoulder.

They were a very unlikely pair. Something their little group of escapades would always remind them of whenever they did stuff together that excluded the rest of them. It was true, the two boys were total opposites but they worked together.

"Our minds are capable of passing beyond the dividing line we have drawn for it. Beyond the pairs of opposites of which the world consists, other, new insights begin." After some hard and confusing stares Bruce, had explained the meaning behind his quote.

In a simpler form, he meant Thor was honorable and Tony was unprincipled. Thor was thick-headed and Tony was perceptive, in other words, they balanced each other out. Clint just said they hung out a lot because both of their names begin with 'T', nothing special. Tony now laughed at the thought.

"Oh yeah!" Tony snapped his fingers. "Also! You were supposed to help me finish my tree house project. Now I have to do it all by myself."

Thor sulked, directing his attention back to the shorter man beside him. "Look at it this way Tony. Once I come back you will be able to show-off your work without me and continue to remind me about how much of a genius you are to everyone!"

"I don't need to prove I'm a genius, everyone knows that. I'll just be so alone." Tony moaned in silent despair.

Thor frowned and pulled his friend into a hug before the other could protest.

"You won't be alone Anthony." He said reassuringly. "You have Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Pepper and Steve and not to mention a million other good friends like Rhodey, Happy or Peter, who would enjoy your company!"

Tony began to say something along the lines of disagreement, but Thor tightened his grip, stopping the shorter man's sentence. "You won't be alone Tony."

The two exchanged a look and Tony could tell that Thor was trying to change the topic, to steer clear of what they both knew was eating at the back of Tony's mind. The thought of loneliness. Of the deep depression that drew a small hole in his heart and taunted him. Images of empty alcohol bottles and blood flooded through Tony's memory and in that moment his composure wavered. Thor was the only one who knew how bad it was and could still get for Tony, but that was not something Tony wanted to talk about right now.

Thor patted his Tony's back soothingly. "You can always try to reach me through the internet anyways Tony."

Tony snorted, and eagerly disassembled the hug. Thor titled his head in confusion. "I didn't say anything funny…"

This caused Tony to laugh even louder. It was all he could do avoid the close encountered manic depressive episode. Tony looked around Thor's room, not meeting his friend's questioning eyes.

"No offense bro, but we all know how much you fail at electronic communications."

Thor furrowed his brow, "I am not that bad."

"Not that bad? Dude! I swear you're basically a freaking alien! You talk with this weird accent that goes in and out of Shakespearean dialect and your name originates from like 400 B.C I mean come on...that's pretty ancient...and having this golden Barbie doll hair doesn't help your case. You couldn't figure out how to turn off the caps lock on your phone for two weeks!"

Tony snorted, continuing on his tirade. "Dude, do not get me started on the moment you discovered a flash-drive."

"Okay that's enough Anthony." Thor grumbled, "I get it, I'm not very good at our generation's technology but you have to give me some credit, because I do try."

"Yeah, like that time you tried to send a dick-pic to Jean in ninth grade and ended up forwarding it too almost everyone in the school! I swear the look on Logan's face was priceless. You were seriously going to get your ass kicked for a second there." Tony snickered.

"That was a mistake!" Thor yelled, his cheeks reddening. "I thought we agreed to never bring it up again!"

Thor, a naturally a loud talker, took a lot of beating before he were to lose his temper, so when he shouted Tony knew he had pushed enough button's for the day. "Okay Point Break, don't pummel me with your meat fists okay."

Thor slammed his suitcase shut and zipped it up before pushing it to the floor. "That makes you and me both, I did not mean to yell."

That got another snort from Tony but for his sake, there were no other comments or mentions of Thor's misconceptions from him. Instead he grabbed one of Thor's many suitcases and began to move it towards the doorway. After throwing in some DVD's and his phone charger, Thor zipped up his other suitcase, grabbed a duffel bag and then followed Tony. Tony watched as Thor quickly scanned his room, his eyes glossy. Before Tony could say a joke that would either get him a smile or a punch, Thor closed the door and stood beside him in the white-walled hallway. Without a word, they began strolling towards the stairs.

After a few moments of silence Tony cleared his throat, "Who's going to take care of the house while you're gone?" he asked.

"Our housekeepers will keep it clean of course." Thor answered, readjusting the strap on his duffel bag.

"Oh." Tony said simply, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "I noticed you left some of your video games here, do you mind if I borrow some?"

"Sure."

"How will I be able to get them?"

Thor paused, causing Tony to take a glance at him as they approached the stairs. "I don't understand what your implying."

"Uh, could I borrow your house keys?" Tony voiced.

"Why?"

"Because were friends." That seemed to be a good enough reason to convince Thor because the blonde smiled and nodded. "I don't see the major harm in doing so."

"Major harm?" Tony scoffed, "I feel offended." He said in mock hurt as Thor gave him a playful frown as they continued to drag his luggage down the steps.

The stairs were freaking huge, one of the biggest sets Tony had ever seen. They were about forty feet in length and varnished with a dark crimson that was patterned with gold. When they finally reached the end of the steps Tony dramatically let out a sigh and pushed the handle to Thor's suitcase down.

"So, I wanna know the name of the guy who's sudden condition has surpassed your family's need to be in my presence." Tony started the conversation up again, hiding his actual wonderment and all seriousness under a grin.

"What makes you think my family and I need you in our lives?" Thor asked with a raise eyebrow, although he was smiling.

"Oh please." Tony smirked, "You know you would've died of boredom years ago if you never met me. And you wouldn't be nearly as popular."

"Ya well, I guess I do owe you some credit for popular exposure but you know I would never use you like that Tony." Thor commented.

"Some credit?" Tony scoffed, ignoring the sentiment. "Don't you think I deserve all the credit."

"Well, not really. As you can see I am capable of achieving adoration from our entire student body." Thor smiled playful at the face Tony made. It was true though, Tony wasn't afraid to give credit where it was due and Thor was a profound exception.

Tony had to give applause for Thor's elevating height. He was a foot taller than Tony, broadened at a high stature of six feet and some inches. He owned sunny blonde hair that brushed his enormous shoulders and made all the little loonies swoon. His skin was slightly tanned from being out in the sun from long intense practices of sports that truthfully payed off. His chin was well-defined and groomed with a little stubble and when he smiled, it was cheeky and brightened the youthful gleam in his sky-blue eyes. But the one thing that baffled Tony the most was the thick austral accent Thor somehow managed to capture. The tall blonde looked so outlandish but admirable to everyone, Tony honestly didn't know how his best mate was single at this moment. The thought went for the both of them.

"Tony, you are staring at me."

"Just wondering how you got to get so big. Did you bribe puberty? You haven't been trading cows for a bunch of Lima beans I suppose? "

Thor furrowed his brow in puzzlement "I don't think I understand your reference."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Your ignorance astounds me." He murmured under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Goldilocks." Tony grinned, "I just can't believe you've never read 'Jack and The Beanstalk' that's all."

"It sounds familiar but I don't recall the name." Thor's cheerful expression faltered as his eyes held a far-offish gleam. "...I think I heard of it when I was a little..."

Tony gulped, Thor barely ever spoke of his childhood with him. Tony knew there were secrets that he couldn't even get his best friend to open up about. Just like the horse room. He put those two things off into the back of his mind for things to figure out later on in life with a bunch of other projects. Even throughout this whole process Thor was still murmuring, probably unaware of his sudden slip into memories.

"Thor!"

The two boys turned around to see Thor's mother resting on the banister at the bottom of the steps. Whatever Thor was going to say was forgotten briefly along with Tony as he hurriedly dragged his suitcase down the remaining steps and almost jumped over the bottom three steps to reach his mother. Tony let out an exasperated sigh as he realized his little pinch into Thor's past was interrupted. Tony watched as Thor eagerly pulled his mother into an affectionate hug, delighted, and couldn't help but ignore the stab of jealously he felt towards the two.

The two of them broke apart just as Tony was coming down the stairs, grudgingly tugging Thor's suitcase behind him. Frigga gave Tony a gracious smile and offered him a hug to which he accepted. She felt warm and loving, the most needed characteristics of a mother that Tony ached for dearly. The simple act of compassion reminded him of what he was missing, so when he and Frigga separated he was entirely grateful. He hated sentiment.

"I swear, you boys grow a little bit more every day." Frigga spoke softly.

Thor chuckled. "Now mother, we all know Tony hasn't grown since his middle school years!"

"Hey!" Tony said, sounding slightly affronted. "Crack at my height again and I'll draw penises on your wall."

Thor gaped at the shorter man before him. Looking horrified Thor gestured towards his mother who only looked slightly entertained. "I cannot say I was expecting that response."

"Sorry ." Tony smiled, "Thor said he was going to give me his key so I can borrow some things from his room while he's gone. Is that cool?"

"That's fine and Tony you know to call me Frigga." She directed her attention towards Thor. "I won't tell your father Thor as long as Tony manages to keep the house in order."

Thor's smile grew wider as Tony looked at Frigga in disbelief, this women was truthfully amazing. Thor fetched out his key and gave it to Tony who winked. Thor grimaced.

"I'm sure Tony will do his best to keep the house in order mother, right Tony?"

"No promises." Tony joked as Frigga let out a gentle laugh. Before Tony could get another word in he heard a pair of heavy footsteps enter and was stopped by an inexorable and staunch voice.

"Seems we are all alive and well. You guys look prepared for our leave." The three of them turned their heads towards the source.

Odin, – Thor's father, stood boldly in the door frame that lead to the kitchen. He looked rather intimidating to Thor and Frigga in his black suit and matching luggage as he loomed above them, but the aura slightly declined as he managed to grin at the three companions. Tony frowned a bit, Mr. Odinson wasn't his favorite guy to hang around, he was always so serious, so business-like.

"I am sorry we've had to take Thor with us Anthony Stark."

Tony took a second too long to notice Odin was staring back at him equally, citing his existence and shrugged as if it didn't bother him that he was taking Thor away or the fact that he used his full name. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he placed the key there in concealment. Unsure if he would be allowed to hold it any longer if Odin didn't approve.

"It's no biggie. I'm happy Thor gets to get out of here for a few. He deserves it, I think it's a pretty cool trip and I hope you guys have fun."

"Thank you, lad." Odin looked towards his family and chuckled, "Well let's take our things to the car then the airport. Were a little behind schedule and the plane isn't going to exactly wait for us."

"Oh please, trust me they'll wait for anyone whose famous, especially you guys." Tony bantered only to receive a small chortle from Frigga and Thor and a slight grin from Odin.

"And what makes you say that Anthony?" Odin asked.

Tony involuntarily cringed at the use of his full name, this guy really needed to stop calling him Anthony. Despite his mild discomfort no one seemed to notice as they were too busy tugging their luggage to their car.

"I mean they do it for me all the time, even though I take a private jet nowadays but that's not the point, uh- anyways, I mean you're a senator and your wife is a well-known surgeon, it only makes sense."

"Well. Despite that I think it is still good to be punctual Anthony." Odin replied curtly.

Tony shrugged and grabbed the set of suitcases he had earlier and helped, "I understand." He really didn't.

Odin began advising his wife on the most effective way to carry her suitcase without throwing out her back as Tony dragged on lazily behind Thor. When they made it outside, they stuffed the suitcases between the backseat and the trunk of the car. Tony's fingers were now cramping but he didn't argue as Thor grabbed his best friend and pulled him into another hug.

Tony grimaced but allowed it only because it was Thor and even if he refused, it wouldn't make a difference.

"I am going to miss you Tony." Thor admitted.

"Woah Shakespeare, let's not turn this into a bromance here."

"I cannot help myself from being expressive." Thor commented.

"If you start crying, I will official change your name to Barbie and you're never going to be allowed in my treehouse." Tony blanched.

Thor barked in a fit of laughter and separated from his best friend. Opening the door to his father's black Audi, he climbed in.

"You are a man of words Tony, but it is one thing I shall not miss."

Tony stuck out his tongue, "You're going to miss all of this, but don't worry I'll send you a postcard."

Thor smiled cheekily. As his father informed him to close the door, Tony backed out of the driveway and into the grass.

The gravel crunched under the weight of the tires and Tony watched as the car backed out of the Odinson's driveway and into their smooth and spotless street. One of the many benefits of living in an expensive, gated community. People came out almost every day to clean up and maintain a look of perfection.

The car began spacing itself from the house but, before long Tony could see the black tinted window in the backseat roll down and Thor's big head as he stuck his neck out of the car's window. His blonde hair whipped around his face, giving him the resemblance of a model.

Tony cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "Hey bring me back an English girl would ya?! And I don't mean someone from here, I mean a real London prude okay!"

Thor simply waved back to his friend and Tony felt Thor knew he wasn't joking, and he was not about to kidnap a poor girl at the expense of his best friend.

"Make sure you don't break anything!" Thor yelled back after a moment.

"I will see you in two months, eleven weeks, seventy-four days and one thousand-seven hundred and-!"

"Bye Tony!" Thor thundered in his clamorous voice.

"Later Thor!" Tony shouted back.

Tony saw a smile broke out on Thor's face before he tucked his head back into the frame of the window. Even after the car began to gain distance, Tony ran a little ways behind and then continued to wave until the Audi became a small blimp down the street and turned around a corner, finally disappearing.

Tony sighed and unlocked his phone. He strolled through his contacts and began to text a bunch of his friends to meet him later on at the nearby pizza parlor. After he sent out his message he tucked his phone in his pocket and began his trek home. He sighed again, a painful feeling itching in the back of his throat. Before he could succumb to the feeling Tony broke out in a run, determined to put it behind him. He was going to do it, he was going to have the greatest summer ever and the greatest senior year. He gave himself no other choice.


	2. Chapter One: The Day Before

Thor was a helper. That was the reason why he was in the kitchen, his hands soaked in soapy water as he finished cleaning up the dishes. They were finally home. After a grueling three months in England, Thor was back in Brookshire County where football was a sport of touchdowns and not goals. They had arrived three weeks earlier than intended but Thor didn't complain. He was happy for the early trip back despite the other three's attitudes. He wanted to see his friends, he wanted to see Tony. He wanted to see how he was doing and what his new tree house would look like. He-

His pocket buzzed. Thor paused and pulled out his phone.

13 Unread Messages

(7) Missed Calls From Tony

(2) Missed Calls From Bruce

1 Voicemail

Thor wiped his hands on his pants and unlocked his phone. He was upset that he couldn't reach out to them. As much as he wanted to talk to them the moment he landed back in America, his father had placed what he called "household restrictions".

Please do not talk to anyone about this Thor. This situation is strictly a family matter. We must deal with it and keep quiet. Understand?

His father's wish had replayed in his head when he constantly felt the urge to text. He respected his father too much to betray his trust, despite his own personal feelings.

Thor slowly brushed a finger along his screen, resting it on his messaging app. 'I wonder what Tony is doing.' He thought to himself. A thought he could not ponder much longer as he heard footsteps coming nearby.

Thor immediately slid his phone into his pocket and dipped his hands back into the dishwater. When he seemed about done Thor heard his father clear his throat. Thor turned around with a bright warm smile. The favor was not returned.

Instead, sis father stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at Thor with his only bright blue functioning eye. The leather patch that covered his left eye shone dully in the fluorescent light.

A few minutes passed with Thor busying himself with drying the dishes until his father finally spoke. "I told Loki to do the dishes."

Thor chuckled, "It's alright father really." He grabbed for a pair of wine glasses and began to dry them with the dishtowel. "I don't mind doing them for a while. Loki needs his rest especially for tomorrow, it's been a rough three weeks for him. I'm sure he's drained from adjusting to our American ways."

Thor grinned. He threw his father a cup of which Odin caught with ease. He rubbed the cup in-between his calloused hands and then after a moment of pondering, ordered Thor to get him some tea from the cabinet. Thor complied immediately, pulling out a lemongrass teabag and heating up some water in a kettle.

"Thor," Odin called out.

"Yes father?" Thor asked, not looking away from his chores.

"I want you to sit down for a minute son. I need to talk with you. Don't worry about the rest of the dishes I'll finish them."

Thor finished with his father's tea and sat down across from him.

"You are my son. My most prized possession. My oldest kin and my brightest star, the admiration of this family without a doubt." Odin grabbed his son's shoulder and squeezed, "I know you share a genuine love for your friends and you care for this family and I know you will make a great father and exceptional grandchildren for me in the future."

Thor's smile broadened at his father's compliments. Odin smiled back reassuringly and continued.

"With all that being said, I do need you to be careful. I know you care for your brother but you must remember that he is still very ill and I don't want him harming any of you. He's been a manipulating and sneaky little boy and I can see that it hasn't changed."

Thor stared at his father in bewilderment. 'Loki? Harming them? Others, sure he might but he would never hurt his own family.' He thought. Thor cleared his throat. "Have you had a chance to speak with him father?"

"No," Odin grunted. "Not after the car ride and I can't believe your mother allowed him to eat in his room tonight. All of that special treatment is going to end tomorrow."

Thor remained silent as his father stood up and dismissed him. Without another word, Thor smiled at his father and went upstairs.

Loki wouldn't harm him. Never had and never will. He was just different and people didn't understand that. Loki needed protection, his protection. Suddenly Thor thought back to that year when everything changed. How he never helped his brother, never tried to understand. He bullied Loki along with the rest of his friends and never knew how much it damaged him and maybe – just maybe...if he had been nicer to Loki things might have been better for them as children. He knew it wasn't really his fault and if he should take blame for just being an ignorant boy he couldn't say.

Instead of going to his room to watch a movie like he originally planned, Thor turned the other way and walked up to Loki's door. "Loki?" He called as he began to knock. "Can I come in?"

Met by silence, Thor began to knock on the door once more. Still no answer, not a yes or a no, just quiet feedback.

Thor knocked a third time, with the same results and this time decided to barge in. "Brother?!" He yelled charging in.

Like a deer in headlights, Loki yelped in surprise as Thor came thundering inside of his room. He suddenly slammed the laptop Thor allowed him to borrow and pushed it out of his lap in a hurried fashion as he looked at Thor, his look of fright transforming into a scowl.

Thor smiled at his brother, taking in the sight and making sure he took in every little detail that could fix any little oddball of his memory of Loki into the man he now was. The short black hair he always begged father to keep cut when they were little was now brushing his shoulder in an unkempt- and glossy manner. His pale skin magnified the contrasting green shades in his eyes and enhanced the frown on his face.

"What are you doing brother?" Thor asked, hoping to change Loki's mood.

Loki's expression only soured, "I could ask you the same thing Thor. Who told you to come in here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Loki rolled his eyes, but his scowl dropped and was instead replaced with a sly smile. "I'm simply honored." Loki mused, the sarcasm showered from his lips, "I'm totally fine Thor. I'm seventeen not four, I don't need you checking on me. So..."

Loki's eyes began to scatter the room as if he were looking for something. Suddenly his eyes fell on Thor and his smirk turned into a face of astonishment, "Hey you see that door behind you? You can totally walk through it now." His mouth now formed a thin line. "That also means get out."

"Oh, Loki!" Thor laughed loudly, causing Loki to jump. Thor smiled sheepishly as his brother shot him a death glare.

Instead of leaving like Loki demanded, Thor came up and sat on his brother's bed. "Is that anyway to talk to an older sibling? Especially one who did your chores hm?"

Thor smiled playfully and was surprised when Loki chuckled. "Oh, I am soo sorry."

"Oh, sure you are." Thor nudged him. "You've always had a knack for playing tricks on me when we were little."

Loki sighed and all of the hostility Thor saw in him seemed to wash away right after.

"I'm sorry Thor." He said. "I'm just stressed that's all."

Thor suddenly grimaced and looked concernedly at his brother.

" I was only joking with you brother. But it seems you weren't. Are you still upset? Was it the car ride brother? What happened with father?"

"No." Loki said.

"Then what is it?" He questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But brother I'm here. You can talk to me." Thor urged.

"But I don't want to." Loki shot back.

Thor looked away, hiding his hurt, but Loki was too busy fiddling with the frays in his blanket to even notice.

Thor cleared his throat and when he spoke his voice was softer."I- I want you too though. I don't understand. You should talk to someone Loki. Everyone needs a brother or a friend. I-"

"I don't need anyone. Especially not friends." Loki snapped.

"Yes you do, you are no different from the rest of us." Thor encouraged.

"Oh right, we both know that's a lie." Loki hissed.

Thor frowned, he wasn't sure how to get through to his brother. The past two months he was a silent, frail thing but the moment they left England he seemed to show some upsetting colors. Ones Thor wasn't comfortable with. His temper was short, his words like ice, he never started a conversation and was always urgent to stop one.

Thor had no idea where to start but he wanted to try anyways, "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Loki snapped.

Thor seemed oblivious to his anger, "I mean how are you feeling. With your sickness, Loki. Are you alright? Did they find a cure or was father just fibbing?"

Loki laughed. "My condition is not something that can be cured, Thor. But-" He grabbed a bottle of red pills by his nightstand and shook it. "This helps me through it."

"Well I'm glad brother!" Thor beamed, maybe talking about something that benefited Loki would turn their conversation around. "I can't wait till tomorrow, can you? It's going to be great! You'll get to see everyone again. All my friends! It's been so long ya know! I can't wait for you to meet other people!"

Loki's expression soured.

"What is it brother? Come on you can't get sad over what I just said, aren't you glad to becoming normal again?

Loki opened his mouth, and when he spoke, he seemed haze, as if lost in a dream.

"Do you know how long I was in that place huh? Ten years Thor. Ten years I was surrounded by white coats and white walls and masked people." Loki's voice rose and shook. "I spent my whole life in a strait jacket while you got to go out and actually live! Do you know how much I would've given just to feel the wind on my face Thor! I was never treated as a human being there! I don't even know what it's like to be a human being anymore! How the hell do you expect me to go out into the world! Let alone a goddamn school!"

"Loki." Thor sighed and sat himself on the edge of his brother's bed, "I know you've been through a lot but please, I don't want to lose you again. Just try to make this work. We both know father isn't going to take no for an answer."

"The hell with that man." Loki hissed, "If you remember Thor I didn't ask to be here."

"You did in your letters."

"That was seven months ago, I didn't actually think you guys would come."

"Do not pretend you weren't happy to see us brother!" Thor yelled.

"I was until Odin opened his stupid mouth!" Loki spat.

Thor shot up and whipped his red face towards Loki, barely able to hold his composure. "Do not speak ill of father Loki! I have put up with it but enough is enough! He has taken you back under his wing!"

"Oh please cry me a river Thor!"

"Do you not see how much he has risked by bringing you here. His image could be damaged! He can't hide the fact that you're back from the press Loki! They are going to find out and they are going to report! I just want it to be something good for a change brother! I want you to be happy!"

"If you want me to be happy Thor you will get out!"

"No!" Thor barked.

Loki suddenly snapped his head up and with a sudden quickness, Thor almost flinched. Loki's features looked relaxed, a little playful as a smile, a dirty sly smile crept to the corners of his lips.

"No?" He asked in a light voice. "Did you just tell me no Thor?"

"Yes." Thor replied.

By this time, Loki had gotten off his bed and began to inch closer, like a snake sneaking on it's prey.

"Now Thor." Loki chuckled, upsetting Thor even more. How could he take my seriousness and tarnish it with his childish play? He thought.

There was no time for pondering as Loki had grabbed the top of his shirt was now squeezing it.

"Thor I will say this one more time." He whispered, "Get! Out!"

If Thor wasn't so angry he would've found Loki's small grip on his shirt funny.

"Let go of me Loki!" Thor growled, "My patience is running out faster than my compassion at this point!"

Loki looked ready to murder him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"No you won't." Thor said smugly.

"O we'll see about that!" Loki snarled, raising his fist, he arched his arm back, with his hand balled into a fist as Thor held onto his shoulder. Loki swung his fist and-

"Boys!" The two of them quickly froze. Loki's fist centimeters from Thor's face.

"Um," Thor stammered, releasing his hold on Loki's shoulder, "Yes mother?"

"Are you boys alright?" Loki let go of Thor's shirt and dropped his hand as he heard Frigga's soft voice, wrapped and laced in concern for them.

"We're fine mother!" Thor announced.

Frigga continued to speak. "How come I don't hear Loki, Thor? Did something happen? I heard yelling."

"I'm okay mother, honest." Loki piped up. "We're just arguing over a stupid story I found on the internet."

"Oh." Frigga laughed lightly, "Can I come in Loki?"

"Of course mother." Loki necessitated.

Frigga opened the door softly and stood in the frame, smiling at her boys. "I wanted to know if you boys wouldn't mind raking the leaves in the garden for me. I would do it myself but your father wants to talk with me. So if you boys wouldn't mind."

"We-" Loki started, but Thor had butted in with his clamorous voice.

"Of course we wouldn't mother! But," Thor turned to Loki and smiled. "I want my brother to rest. It's been a long three weeks and school starts tomorrow. I want him to feel good and up to it."

"Do you want to stay at rest Loki?" Their mother asked as Loki began to shuffle his feet across the carpet.

"I think I will. I am pretty tired." As if on cue Loki let out a yawn as Frigga went over to hug him. Loki shivered under their mother's touch. His face seemed to relax as his arms slid around her and tightened. In that moment, he looked like the younger brother Thor always imagined him to be. When the two broke apart, Loki shared a smile with Frigga. It the first genuine smile Thor had ever seen from him.

"Come on Thor." She said as she walked out the room.

"Um, actually could I talk to Loki for a bit and meet you down there?"

"Sure sweetie." Frigga answered.

Loki raised an eyebrow and huffed, he had nothing else to say to Thor and apparently, the feeling was mutual. Instead of talking, Thor began to fiddle with a gold watch on his arm. The thing looked huge and when he took it off it dangled in his hand and the reflection of light that bounced off of Loki shielded his eyes. As Thor walked up to his brother Loki began to scowl at him.

"What are you-"

Thor took Loki's hand and placed the watch there carefully before letting it go. He then walked back to the door but not before turning around. "I have your back Loki. Anyone who messes with you I will deal with. I am your brother as you are mine. That will never change. I want you to have my watch. Look as it as a token, a symbol of a redemption. Forget the past, because we are all going to move forward." Not waiting for an answer Thor smiled ready to close the door.

"Night Loki."

The moment the door closed, Loki threw the gold watch across the room, hearing the satisfying sound of it colliding with his wall before burying his face in his pillow to confine his frustrated screams. He screamed and screamed until his lungs began to ache and his face grew hot. When he felt, he could no longer scream Loki curled his body into the covers and sighed.

"Tomorrow." He murmured to himself, "Is going to be hell."

Feeling overwhelmed, Loki began to stare at the wall. The watch was too far off into the corner and he didn't have the urge to move. He decided it would be better to wait until morning to see his work. The surprise would feel nice, to see the gold trash split into a bunch of broken pieces.

To help himself calm down, Loki began to hum just as they told him to do in England until his muscles relaxed and his eyes grew heavy. He could feel himself drifting into the darkness of his mind. Hazy patterns formed into the back of his eyelids until they started to become a roller-coaster of color images and then finally a dream.

It was one that came on and off, a collage of events before he left across seas into a different, more isolated life.

He couldn't escape their voices. Their putrid stares. Faces were blurry, adults and children, friends and enemies, all turned on him in the blink of an eye. It was an accident, a freak accident no less but that didn't stop the press from having a field day, never stopped the people from talking about him. Despite faces being too far off to remember, the voices were what stung Loki. The voices were sharp as blades, still poking and prodding at his skin, leaving him to bleed out every time he closed his eyes. They wouldn't let him run, young and old, everyone talked. They all made sure he heard their whispers, their disgust.

"Weirdo."

"Lunatic."

"He's such a psycho."

"Did you hear what he did?"

"I feel sorry for his family."

"I can't believe he's related to Thor."

"Stay away from him sweetie he's bad."

"He's sick you know that. Some type of rare disease. I hope it isn't contagious."

"I don't want to be your brother Loki! You've scared everyone off! All of our friends!"

"I've always known he was looney. His hands always looked disgusting to me."

"My mom told me he's going away. I hope it's true. He's a loser anyways. I feel sorry for Thor."

"I wish I never had you for a son boy. You've disgraced this family."

Thor told him to forget. As much as Loki loved Thor he had to laugh at his ill-witted brother. He tried to forget, how could he not? But no one could ever escape their past. Their fate. Loki was no exception to the laws of the universe. He could feel his throat hitch as he continued to live through his nightmares. Whether they were side effects of the drug or conjured from his own fickled mind it didn't matter. It was something he always fought. He opened his mouth to scream but only a harsh breath came in and out of his body, when the terror became to great Loki balled his hands up in fists and pulled on the sheets. In the same moment, he lifted his back off the bed and let in a huge gasp, his eyes quickly shot open and he immediately grabbed his heart. It was pumping violently in his chest, hot pain pulsed in his ears. He wiped his face to get rid of the cold sweats and tears. When he felt his body finally starting to relax, Loki turned over in bed, ignoring the ache he felt in his lungs that fought to recover his normal breathing habit.

Those people.

The world.

He knew he had to face them again. Tomorrow, he had to look them in the eye, he had to walk past them. Odin left him with no other option. Thoughts ran through his mind. He had to establish himself, had to make do with what he had. He was better than them, they feared because they were inferior. They taunted because they were afraid of the unknown. Loki rebelled normality. He was an oppressor to their sugar-coated lies. The doctors told him it was something he was born with, a disease. Loki gritted his teeth at the notion. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure of one thing. He would never repeat his childhood. He would do whatever he needed to succeed in life and if anyone challenged him.

Loki would make sure they all suffered.

He would make them all pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school should be interesting.


	3. Chapter Two: The Day Of

"Mom!" Tony cried out.

The car skidded towards the blackness as Tony watched the trees whiz by in the windows. The road was dark and rain doused every inch of the place. Thunder cracked in the night as lighting scorched the earth. He had no idea what was happening, he just knew he felt afraid, he felt _wrong._

"Slow down please! Where are, we going?"

"Tony darling, you have to just trust mommy. I'm trying to take you somewhere safe."

He wanted to believe her. He _knew_ he should have. But he couldn't stop himself from clawing at his seat-belt. It wouldn't budge, no matter how many times he clicked the _release_ button the belt.

"Listen to me Anthony, I need you to do everything mommy says okay? We're going on a little trip."

"Where's dad?" Tony whined.

"Daddy isn't coming."

Tony looked towards his mother, her brown hair tied neatly back in a ponytail as she drove like a maniac along the desolate street. Tony had to leave, he had to get out. He pushed his hair from out of his eyes and began pulling at the strap around his waist. Taking his small body, he stood up in the seat and began climbing out of the belt.

"Tony what are you doing?!"

Tony kicked his foot out of the strap, propelling himself towards the other window. He pushed his hands out in-front of him, to keep from hitting his face. Blinded by fear, Tony looked out the window, trying to grab his bearings. Another flash of lightning broke through the sky. Tony could hear his mom yelling for him to get back in his seat belt. But Tony wouldn't move. He was shocked-still.

In-front of him was a face, one of a monster, staring back at him. It had huge dark red eyes that held a shiny glint in them. They joined together and underneath was a square mouth of silver-razed teeth that projected out at him. When another flicker of lightning cascaded in the sky, he could only see the figure's burly shoulders, he had a big body, that looked to be equivalent to the car, there were yellow rings all around his face, neck, and shoulders.

He screamed, and in that exact moment the car flipped. His body flew, jolted by the laws of gravity. He seemed to float as time seemed to slow down. He watched the world rotate around him, he heard a distant crash as if something exploded, there was a feeling of weightlessness as the front windshield ruptured and glass danced around him. There was no time to scream, no time to cry because it stopped as soon as it started. The car landed on its crushed tires, Tony landed on his side, on the floor between the driver's seat and backseat. He felt as if he were on a frightening roller-coaster, his arms felt like straw, his head like sand.

Somehow, he made it out. One little push to the door and it collapsed onto the street below him, Tony crawled half-way out and then threw up. The rain pelted on his bruised body as his feet felt solid ground, he rose shakily but otherwise fine. He looked at the front seat and his heart instantly dropped. His mother's face hung out of the shattered front window and a thick liquid streamed from her ears.

"Mom!" Tony cried out, he pulled at the door and just like that it fell off. He grabbed his mom in his small hands and pulled her out and onto the street.

"Help!" Tony shrieked as he walked around, dragging his mother's limp body. "Someone help me please! There's a monster please!"

There was no one around, no one to hear his cries. The tarnished car began to make a beeping noise as Tony collapsed on his knees, holding his mom as he began to rock her back at forth.

"Mom!"

"Tony..." His mother choked, her stained hands touched lightly in the center of his chest where his heart was. "Yes mom!"

He croaked, putting his small hands through her hair, "Tell me you'll be alright."

"M...M-m-ommy lo-v-ves you." Tony saw a tear fall from her warm blue eyes. Tony breathed just as his mother did, only this time when she exhaled her eyes dulled and her hand fell limp against her lap. Tony opened his mouth in horror before steadily shaking his mother, "Mom! Mom! Mom Please-! Don't! Please don't die! I need you! Mom!" Tony cried.

He felt a pain in his chest, an aching pain that felt hot despite the cold rain.

"Ah!" He screamed, dropping his mother as he clutched his chest. Pulling his hand away he could see there was blood, and lots of it. Tony looked down and gawked. Blood was flowing from the center of his chest. "Ow!" He howled as another shot of pain hit the center of his chest. Tony scratched and clawed trying to stop the pain.

He woke up. Eyes still shut, mouth still closed, however his body was tense and rigid, his senses, particularly his hearing went haywire. A long sharp whistle was all he heard for five minutes before it finally faded.

The nightmare was over now, in his mind at-least.

Despite his perfection, Tony believed he had one physical flaw. His heart. Car shrapnel had almost damaged the most important organ in his body and polluted his bloodstream. He would've died within sixteen minutes after the initial accident, he had passed out within three. Somehow, he woke up at Brookshire Hospital, bandages wrapped around two thirds of his body and a sharp pain in his chest that made his little seven-year old body cry out in agony. He couldn't remember what was worse that day, finding out his mom had died due to asphyxiation on her blood, his body had suffered from the metal intrusions and they had done immediate experimental surgery to save him. When Tony asked about the cool blue and black circle that protruded from his chest the doctors explained it was called an Arc Reactor. An electromagnet that kept the shrapnel from reaching his heart, if taken out he would die. And when Tony saw the blue neon letters that spelled out 'Stark Industries' he hit the medical staff with a frenzy of questions about his father, a father that hadn't shown up to see him since he arrived at the hospital. They all looked at him sheepishly, guiltily, or they never shot a glance in his direction. His father was nowhere to be found until three months later, his whole persona changed. Tony could say that was the only thing they had in common since that day.

He still couldn't comprehend the whole situation. There was no monster out in the dark that pushed the car. It was a coping mechanism doctors said, his way to interpret what happened. She had simply lost her grip on the wheel, it was simple.

Tony softly brushed his fingers against the circular edge of his arc reactor and shivered, the one thing that saved him from an untimely death. Flashes of rain and wind, his mom's limp and mangled body spun around his mind. The burning in his lungs. The doctor's scrubs, the days that blended and blurred together as morphine swam through his veins.

Tony moaned dispersing the images from his memory and ran a hand through his messy brown hair while yawning. Just like that it was over, pushed back and forgotten. He took his time to open his eyes as he slowly pulled the covers away from his face. He grabbed for his phone and turned it on, August 29th, it read. 7:01 AM.

Tony seethed." Morning Jarvis." He grumbled.

"Good morning sir." An accented voice reverberated throughout the room.

At the response Tony's solemn attitude was alleviated as he smirked, allowing his ego to skyrocket past the ceiling. J.A.R.V.I.S was an AI and one of Tony's first creation back in his seventh-grade science fair. That's when the press and people really started taking note of him as an individual, he wasn't 'Howard Stark's Son, Boy Genius.' after he made JARVIS. He was Tony Stark: The Future of Stark Industries. A little light stolen just for him was all Tony needed to keep JARVIS around. Tony had JARVIS start off with simple tasks, like toasting bread at the science fair. But then he began to learn new codes, new patterns in the mechanics that made JARVIS more than an invisible robot to Tony. He became the voice in his bedroom, then the voice in the house. Then he became a voice involved in Tony's life, an intelligent equal, a friend. JARVIS was something crafted all alone, the first thing he had succeeded with independently. His most prized creation.

Rising slowly from his bed Tony stretched before grunting, slowly making his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. "Did Howard leave yet?"

"He left at four twenty-one AM for Tokyo, Japan sir."

Tony's eyes lit up, but he didn't allow himself to get too excited. "How long is he going to be gone?"

"Twenty-three days' sir."

"Holy shit!" Tony barked ecstatically, "That's amazing! Dammit, you should have woken me up earlier Jarvis I would've celebrated." Tony cried out.

" I didn't want to wake you sir. Your first day of schooling is today and I was told not to disturb you until seven AM."

"By...?" Tony said as he grabbed a set of clean clothes to put on his bed.

"You sir." JARVIS replied.

"Bleh." Tony carped. "I must've been really been out of it then. But hey Jarvis, what'd you think about the summer huh? It's technically over now."

"I thought it was excellent for you, sir." The AI commented.

Tony smirked as he went back in the bathroom and prepared himself for a shower. "Anything from Thor?"

"No sir, no emails, phone calls, mail, or text messages were delivered by Thor Odinson."

Tony frowned a little. "Do you think I should call him Jarvis?"

"It is not recommended to contact Thor Odinson at this time sir." JARVIS announced.

Tony sighed. The last time he had contacted Thor was through a phone call in late June about two months ago. He was settling in a hotel in the streets of Oxford when they talked, three days before he claimed to go see his family member. The conversation was light and whenever Tony asked questions Thor would beat around them, he had noticed that. Thor wasn't being completely honest to him, but it didn't worry him too much, the member he was visiting was probably embarrassing. Tony could relate, he embarrassed Howard quite often was proud of it, it was a natural hobby for him. But that backfired earlier that month when Tony had his party.

Feeling generous Tony had invited everyone he knew over the popularity scale of six, and encouraged them to invite their friends, and their friend's friends to a hotel party in the Hamptons. There were over nine hundred people there and it was a raging mess of music, beer, drugs, bodies pressing, caressing, and dancing onto others. The big oak tree in front of his house was streaming with banners and toilet paper and other strings, his pool was filled with young, naked bodies. Everywhere he turned there was a smiling face, seductive lips, aching boners, and swaying hips. He promised the best party of the year and he never broke his promises.

He didn't have his wingman but he did have his angel Pepper Pott's attending. Pepper was Tony's current target in the last month of his junior year and he still hadn't even gotten a date from her. Girls loved games, and Tony loved winning. Although, it seemed Pepper was different, she had some type of cheat code up her sleeve that granted her fair, smooth skin, gorgeous auburn hair and the cutest laugh Tony had ever heard. Tony knew she wasn't one to hit and quit but she still was a challenge.

He had pushed past a whole bunch of bizarre scenes to get to her. She was sharing a drink with Natasha as Tony approached the two of them. She seemed rather excited to see him and they clicked, but before Tony could capture her something happened. A short blondie came up to him and started screaming about cameras. It was hard to hear her with the music blaring so loud, the bass echoing through their bones. Before Tony could even react, she pulled on his arm hard and dragged him away from Pepper and outside where the News 75 was airing his party along with the company of lovely cops. People were outside taking pictures as the party-goers began screaming and running, dodging tazers and handcuffs, their minds buzzing with exhilaration. Like the rest, Tony ran, unfortunately with blondie behind him instead of Pepper. After running for some time away from the hotel, Tony crashed at the blonde's place and slept with her shortly after. It wasn't bad, Tony almost loved the party-crashing more than he the actual party.

Unfortunately, when he had came back home Howard was standing outside the hallway, waiting. After hearing about his son's latest tragedy through his agent who showed him the evidence all over social media. He was a hair away from kicking Tony out of his house.

Tragedy? Tony had thought as Howard chewed his ear off. His party was a beautiful piece of art. For a punishment Howard grounded Tony for six months, hopeful it would keep his son out of trouble.

Trouble was Tony's most leveled skill though, a nice 1000/200.

It made him upset though that he the only source of the outside world he had were his housekeepers and partially working JARVIS. He couldn't even go outside to spend time in his newest project because of Howard. Although he loved JARVIS, it was no surprise that Howard exploited JARVIS by placing in a security program. The house was to be locked shut from five PM to six AM, just enough time for Tony to leave and come back from school.

Tony grimaced at the thoughts and went into the bathroom to get ready for a shower. He stripped himself down, walked into his huge shower and grabbed some soap. He did not want to dwell on the negative anymore. "Jarvis, hit that radio."

"Which playlist, sir?"

"Sexy God playlist, shuffle it."

JARVIS obeyed, "Yes, sir."

_'Step inside, walk this way. You and me babe, Hey, hey!'_

The water propelled from the shower-head in a steady stream.

_'Love is like a bomb, baby c'mon get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone.'_

_'Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man'_

"Your man!" Tony shouted as he turned the shower knob to a hotter setting. He sighed in contempt as the heated water surged and poured all over his body. "Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light! Television lover, baby, go all night!"

Tony singed along, his voice echoed and bounced off the white-tiled walls as he proceeded to wash his sun-kissed body. He raised his head up, exposing his neck to the moisture as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet! Little Pepper Potts sugar me, yeaaaah!"

"Sir."

"So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up!"

"Sir." JARVIS resounded and repeated itself throughout the grand bathroom as Tony groaned, "Shh Jarvis, the good part is about to play."

"But sir-"

"Mute."

Tony smirked as he was met with a sudden silence, filled only with sound of running water and the song that leaked through the brass speakers hooked into his ceiling. Tony opened his mouth, ready to bask himself into the glory of the chorus and when it was all said and done, the billionaire turned off the shower and smiled. "Jarvis you can talk again buddy."

The music stopped as JARVIS spoke. "Sir, your father called."

"Ha! Glad I missed that one then, I don't have time to deal with Howard the dick today. He's certainly not ruining my morning!"

Tony raised his arms up. "Now, Dry." He commanded.

Suddenly the tiles lined up along his right side began to rotate and revert into the wall as a new set of black tiles with golf-ball sized holes began to slowly slide to the right. When everything clicked in place, fresh hot air began to blow on Tony, drying him off.

"Feels good to be rich." Tony chuckled to himself as he walked out of bathroom and into his bedroom proudly allowing his body to receive the freedom it needed.

Grabbing for a pair of boxers Tony dressed himself shortly before looking in the mirror. "My, my I am so fucking sexy, it's really ridiculous. Right Jarvis?"

"Yes sir." The AI responded.

Tony smirked, "If I didn't know any better it sounds like you were being sarcastic with me Jarv."

"Never sir."

Tony laughed earnestly before checking himself out once again. He was proud of the way the summer treated him that year. His hair became a little thicker and he had grown a perfectly accentuated stubble below his nose and was starting to see some hairs grow on his chin. Tony leaned down and squinted.

"Whose the man?"

Tony, brushed his hands over his blue jeans before pulling on the cuffs of his black shirt, smiling. He combed his fingers through his hair and then plucked on a black leather jacket and sunglasses. He made a kissing face at the mirror.

"I'm the man."

With that he turned around and grabbed his book-pack before going running down the stairs.

"Woo!" He shouted as he reached the kitchen. "Nobody's here to tell me what to do!"

He grabbed for a muffin and for the hell of it, opened the bottom cabinets to grab himself a beer.

"No Howard is home! And I can party all dam day long!" He sung out as he pulled his car keys out of the side of his book-bag and headed out the basement door.

"Jarvis when he comes back can you let him know the pool needs to be cleaned and the shrubs should be cut by the time I come home from school. Their starting to block my view of Jenny Adams when she tans. That ass is hot. Am I right Jarvis?"

"Always sir." JARVIS stated.

When Tony hit, the garage floor the light sensors on the ceiling began to beam. As Tony looked at his car he couldn't help but rub his hands together like a child eager to get his hands on a new toy. If his care had legs, Tony swore he would marry it. Carefully brushing his hands over the shining black coat Tony gently opened his car door and sat himself inside.

"Jarvis." Tony said, pressing a black button with a neon blue J in the center of it. "Do you think today is going to be a great day?"

JARVIS began to speak in the car as Tony began to fiddle with the radio. "The weather today is sixty eight degrees Fahrenheit and traffic is running relatively smoothly. So yes, sir."

Tony snickered, "Jarvis I'm talking about my day as in school."

"Knowing you sir, I don't see how it couldn't be. You are the life of a crowd."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting with me." Tony laughed as he placed his beer in a cup holder slid down comfortably in driver's seat.

"Ready when you are Jarvis."

Leaning back with his hands behind his head, Tony heard the familiar click of the door locks and the familiar sounds of birds and civilization as the garage door began to rise. The car jolted and then began to sail smoothly as the steering wheel began to turn while the gas pedal began to sink as JARVIS took over the vehicle.

"Today." Tony mused with a smile as bright as the sun. "Is going to be a great day."

And there would be nothing and no one who could ruin it.


	4. Chapter Three: First Encounter

"Hey Tony." A blonde cooed out.

Tony winked, "Hey sugar."

"Hi Tony!" A couple of cheerleaders called out.

"Great party."

"Awesome house man!"

"I love your hair Tony." Tony felt a hand whisk through his fringe and whistled, getting a couple of wolf-whistles in response.

This was great. Tony was back in his little world where he was the center of attention once more and ruled over the kingdom everyone else called High School. Brookshire High School was a private school for gifted children who exceeded in double terms beyond the requirements of the average individual in three or more fields. It was Tony's playpen, where people admired him, awarded him, and wanted him. He was popular and he was loving it. To see everyone's face and the way they lit up as he parked into the school's parking lot inside his car. The way they all herded over like the sheep. The feel of their eyes was riveting, and the others who envied just fueled the flame.

Tony hovered over his locker, twisting the combination lock with ease until he heard a faint _click_ and pulled. He opened the locker and grimaced at the peeling black paint that revealed stray patches of grey. _I have to put Jarvis in this thing, maybe repaint the exterior and carpet the interior walls. Gold? No maybe a little red._

"Hey Tony!" Tony suddenly turned around at the familiar voice, one of few that he could designate in a crowd. He watched as his friend Clint came rushing towards him. One hand rested on one knee as the other gripped Tony's shoulder.

Tony smirked, "Hey flappybird! Long time no see, did you score with Natasha at the party?"

Clint sneered and soon regained his composure as he shifted the strap of his bookbag across his shoulder. "What's it to you shorty? Still grounded by pops." He retorted as Tony made a gamesome face and grinned.

"My answer to your question is the same answer you will provide me about Natasha."

Clint hesitated, a slight red tinge began to form along his cheeks as he put a hand through his light brown hair. "It was a rough night Tony."

"Ahh by rough you mean you made your move and she kicked your heart hard into the ground."

"Shut up." Clint grumbled, "I really came over here to see how the rest of your two weeks were but seeing you're in an asshole mood I'll just leave."

"Am I not always in an asshole mood?" Tony asked.

Clint snickered. "Touché. Hey..." he fumbled into his jeans pocket until he pulled out and unfolded a crisp pink paper. "I just got my schedule in the mail, I missed orientation so...who do you have for first period?"

Tony leaned on the locker next to his and looked, "I have AP World History Grade 12."

Clint groaned, "What about tomorrow?"

"AP Anatomy and Physiology."

"Can you do me a favor and turn stupid so you can have basic classes like the rest of us."

Tony chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint buddy." He grabbed Clint's schedule and glanced over it, "We have lunch and PE together."

"That's cool I guess, say I saw Steve earlier this morning, he was helping some freshman around. I haven't seen Bruce yet. I know he's around here somewhere though. I have to give him his headphones back."

"Mhm." Tony said only half-paying attention. "Say, have you seen Thor?"

Clint shrugged, "I think I saw him earlier when I was helping Kitty tune her cello but he was already coming inside the school, I think- shit."

Clint looked at Tony who looked up from his schedule. "What is it?"

Tony looked up and standing a few feet away from them were Natasha and Pepper both seemingly having a friendly conversation.

"O come on." Tony chuckled, "You have a crush on Natasha you're not scared of her right?"

"I just want to avoid her for a couple of days, I still feel really awkward after she rejected me at your party." Clint gulped, "I'll see you at lunch dude, I think I saw Thor in the cafeteria."

With that Clint patted Tony's shoulder and then started to walk the other way despite Tony's protests. He could've been Clint's wing-man and helped him hold Natasha but there seemed to be no point in that now.

Instead Tony walked up to the two of them and smiled, "Hey ladies."

Pepper turned around and Tony could feel his heart beat quicken, "Oh hey Tony how are you?"

"Great now that I've seen you." Tony said as he rested his weight on a locker next to Pepper's. "How are you Pep." He nodded to Natasha, "And you Ms. Romanoff."

"O don't get formal with me Tony." Natasha spoke, everyone knew Tony only called her that to get under her skin.

Tony rolled his eyes, glad he had on sunglasses so Natasha couldn't see, "And this is why I'm not nice to you."

"Clint told you I denied him didn't he." She stated outright.

"Yup and I couldn't agree more with his decision." Tony jeered as Natasha glowered at him.

"Whatever Pepper and I were just leaving."

"Oh well before you go Pepper, do you wanna hang out after school?" Tony asked.

Pepper gave Tony a small smile and handed Natasha a textbook. "I'll check my schedule Tony the first week of school is always busy busy busy." She smiled and Tony forced a laughed in agreement. "I was thinking a dinner or maybe a movie?"

"She said no Tony." Natasha butted in. "And I couldn't agree more with her decision."

"Hey! Don't use my words against me Romanoff, that's a low blow and I expect more from you. And second, her response was a definite maybe." Tony chided as Pepper rolled her eyes at the two playfully and closed her locker.

"I'll let you know when I'm available Tony."

"I could walk you to class." He offered as Pepper's blue eyes shined. "I'm going to the library for a few."

"Oh on second thought I'll see you later."

Pepper smiled, "Right. See ya."

"Bye beautiful." Tony said.

Pepper blushed walking behind an unamused Natasha as the two of them began to leave. Tony stuck his tongue out at Natasha who gave him the middle finger before turning her attention to a Pepper. Natasha was a dream killer. She thought Pepper was too good for Tony and Tony thought Natasha was too prude for Clint. It was even steven, fair on square. Despite those issues the two were still friends. Weren't the best of them, but still friends.

As the time grew closer to get to first period kids began shuffling and bustling faster to make sure they were on time. All except Tony who was making his way to the cafeteria three minutes before he was supposed to be in class. He frowned, the cafeteria was practically empty and Thor had been nowhere in sight. He was probably already in class, he was always punctual and polite. Tony huffed and slowly sauntered down the hall to get his own class.

"Hi Tony." A voice called out.

"Oh hi person." He answered back. It was girl and as she passed him, she took out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I'm Hayley, you might now have seen me around before, but I'm a big fan. I love your family's work."

"Oh that's nice." Tony commented.

"Mhm so here's my number, are you going to call?" She asked as she began to walk purposely in-front of Tony sashaying in black pumps and a mini skirt that would likely get her dress coded and sent home. Tony peered from beneath his sunglasses, "I don't see why not."

She giggled and waved. "See you around."

"K. Bye Heather."

"It's Hayley!" She called out before disappearing around the hall.

"Yeah whatever." Tony mumbled as he walked into his first period class.

Tony didn't take more than five steps into the class before trouble already began.

"Take those glasses off." Mr. Obadiah scolded as Tony ripped off his glasses in a dramatic sense and gave his old teacher a smirk, "I haven't seen you since my freshman year how has it been?"

"Anthony Stark you sit at desk number forty-two." Mr. Obadiah pointed to a corner of the room, ignoring Tony's greetings. "And you're late."

Tony grimaced but after scanning the classroom and seeing Pepper, he shot her a charming smile, and headed off to the corner of the room.

"It's been too long Mr. O." He winked.

"Not long enough. You're lucky we don't hand out detentions until after the two weeks of school mark. Idiotic rule I say. You would've had three by now if it weren't for it." His teacher grimaced, blabbering on clearly disdaining the know it all Tony just as much as he did his first year of teaching him.

The boy next to him snorted and Tony shot him a look. "Obadiah secretly loves me. Isn't that right Mr.O?"

He shouted out the last part as Obadiah gruffed, "I hope you fail."

Tony laughed very loudly as others joined him. "Oh ya big jokester we all know that's not going to happen."

"Not everyone loves you." The boy stated in a matter of fact tone.

Tony raised an eyebrow as he sat down, "Bold statement to make there stranger. I'm charming, a genius, philanthropist, hot as hell and a billionaire who hasn't even made it to college." Tony shrugged, "What's not to love?"

"You're an ego-centric knucklehead that screws anything with shiny legs, does that answer your question."

Tony blinked once. Twice. And then rubbed his eyes, but the boy's green eyes never left his. Those emerald orbs continued to stare at him with a lazy but analytical glare. As if he wasn't just observing the world around him but he was absorbing it all too. Always watching. Always learning. And suddenly Tony realized he might have underestimated said ravenette. He sighed heavily and put his feet on his desk. "Who are you again?"

The black-haired boy smiled without an ounce of friendliness. "Doesn't matter."

Tony shrugged, "You're probably right." He smirked but the boy only gave him a look of disgust.

Tony cleared his throat, "Ahem, you're a new kid I see. How old are you? Sixteen? You look like you skipped a few grades. Threatened your teachers I presume."

"You're not the only genius in the world Anthony."

"Oh please." Tony received a fit of giggles from the girl in-front of him as he smiled at her before returning his attention to this guy. "How do you even know so much about me and I can't even get your name."

"I've been stalking you."

Tony blanched as his face paled, he raised his right eyebrow in a charming way, hiding his sudden anxiety from this new information. "A Stalker? Haven't had one of those before air out so publicly. But I guess it was apparent to happen sooner or later, just surprised you didn't reveal yourself sooner. You must have some nice self-control."

The boy laughed. The sound was a dulcet and purring tune that Tony registered. "Gosh, you're so full of yourself. I don't stalk you Anthony Stark."

"Then how do you know my first and last name?"

"Mr. Obadiah said it a few minutes ago...genius." He stated.

"Hm. That wit, I like it. I mean-"

"I don't want to be your friend." The boy suddenly interrupted.

Tony opened his mouth and then suddenly closed it. _What was this guy's deal?_ "Well that was rude. Considering I never asked you to be my friend."

He shrugged, "I wanted to cut to the chase."

"Well no need because the race had never even started." Tony shot back, itching away at his sleeve before fully turning his attention to his book. He wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with this kid so early in the morning.

"Hey Tony did you have a great summer?" Tony looked up and his smile instantly broadened. Sitting in-front of him was a girl with curly brown long hair that stopped where it seemed a nicely formed pair of breasts started.

"I surely did." He murmured, checking her out up and down.

The girl giggled and turned a little more, _Sweet Jesus._ Tony thought as he got a better view of her chest. "And you sweetie, you have made my day a lot brighter."

The girl laughed and when she did, her breasts bounced with her. Tony began laughing too as he took a once over of the classroom and saw Pepper, six seats down from him, indulged in her notebook before placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. He pretended to move a stray piece of hair as his fingers slowly caressed her arm before he placed it on his desk. Despite his attitude towards Mr. Obadiah public affection was a school policy that was enforced and he really didn't want to risk blowing his shot with Pepper so early in the year.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Kennedy." She cooed, her face was flushed as she turned to see if Mr. Obadiah was paying attention before taking a manicured finger and tracing it along Tony's forearm, "I heard you had a party."

"Oh." Tony smirked, "I don't think I saw you there."

Kennedy pouted, "I was sick all week and I couldn't make it but," Kennedy smiled inching closer to Tony. "Maybe you could come over my house tonight Tony. We can have our own little party.

By now, her breasts were practically grazing on his arm and he could see the pink lace of her bra. Tony bit his knuckle trying to keep himself still until lunchtime where he would probably find this chick again and bang her under the gym's bleachers.

"Whores do start off when there young." Said the black haired boy.

Kennedy broke eye contact with Tony and looked beside him. Tony turned around too.

"What?" The boy asked, as if he were surprised his comment would receive recognition. "What are you two looking at?"

"You called me a whore." Kennedy blurted.

The boy shrugged, "So?"

Kennedy huffed, "Dick. I have a brother who could beat your ass if you start anything with me."

"Ha! Now that is something to laugh at." The boy chuckled. "You might as well just turn around now little one. We don't want your pretty little nose to break right after you just got it done."

Kenny blotched, "Excuse me?" She squawked.

"Are you really that stupid? Wow, I can't believe I have to do this. Well then again I can." The boy leaned forward on his desk a little more and began to accentuate his words slowly. "You. Have. A. Bad. Nose. Job. And. If. You. Continue. To. Talk. To. Me. I. Will. Break. It." he explained.

The girl squealed, bringing her hands quickly to her nose before shamefully looking at Tony. Tony tried to give her an apologetic look. "I um, I won't be able to make it tonight Kennedy."

"Why? Is it because of my nose." She squeaked.

"Well." Tony tried to come up with an excuse. "No. I'm just busy."

Red with embarrassment Kennedy swiftly turned around in her chair and took her phone out of her purse, before she began madly typing away at it. The boy hoped she was texting her brother, he didn't mind causing trouble at this point, he needed it, craved it, the conflict would build his reputation and would deplenish his anxiety.

Astonished for a moment Tony couldn't help but laugh and after a few minutes he leaned in to whisper to the boy, "How did you know? About her nose?"

"It's a talent." He said, "And the isometric line in her make-up makes the scarring visible under the crook of her right nostril. Her airy attitude and the way she crosses her eyes like a scared possum to glance at her nose makes it obvious."

Tony nodded his head, as if he got that same observation. "Right. That's what I was thinking."

The boy snorted, "Sure. Looking at her breasts was a great sighting I presume. I mean you are Stark after all."

"What the hell does that even mean? And how did you know so much about me? I mean like, the _real_ reason." Tony asked after a while.

The boy sighed, "If you must know, my brother won't stop talking about you."

"Cool another fan. Who is he? Sounds like a cool person, and certainly has better taste than you."

The boy's green eyes suddenly went cold.

"Hey." Tony said, whistling a tune as he waved his hand in-front of the boy's face vigorously. "You there emo dude?"

The boy blinked several times, looked at Tony, and then scowled. "Just leave me alone."

"What?" Tony asked.

He growled, "Don't make me say it twice."

"But we were just getting off on the right foot." Tony could almost hear the little whine in his voice.

"Do I need to cut that foot off then?" The boy snapped. Any normal person would have seen that as a warning. A flashing billboard with neon green letters that yelled out _'Crazy Guy Here! Back Away Now!_

But he wouldn't be Tony Stark if he just any normal person.

Tony licked his lip and was about to respond when the boy suddenly shoved his head into the crook of his arm and buried himself into the desk. Trying hard to disappear.

Tony soured, and realized that was the end of the conversation. He didn't know why, but this thin, green-eyed boy held his interest and he wasn't going to give into his demands just yet. He quietly reached into his binder and ripped out a piece of paper and began to scribble on it as Mr. Obadiah began to write rules he had forgotten to print out on the syllabus onto the board.

The boy heard shuffling next to him, talking, and giggles and felt a wave of nausea crash onto the shores of his brain. He was still very sick, very ill, and not used to the civilization – the language of other humans.

_Three weeks._ Odin had given him. Three weeks wasn't enough time to be thrust back into a place where movement and time were constantly on the rise. Where bursts of colors and emotions were frequent and embraced. His normality for ten years consisted of white-padded walls, and serene emptiness.

His thoughts were broken however, when he felt a soft object hit the back of his head and heard it fall to the floor. He raised his head up instantly, ready to attack the culprit when he found a crumpled-up note placed by his foot. He glanced at a slouched Tony who was exchanging flirtatious looks across the room with someone and rolled his eyes. He willed himself to look around the room and took in every inch of it but no one looked guilty of throwing the paper. Sighing in defeat, he grabbed the note off of the floor and opened it...

_Nice hoodie, I don't know why you got so upset but it doesn't matter. What's your homeroom? You look like a guy who watches Doctor Who. Do you watch Doctor Who? - Tony_

The boy glared at Stark hard, trying to make his hate and disdain visible through his features. Tony must've sensed it because he turned around towards him and gave him a shit-eating grin. A stare down had begun but was short-lived as Mr. Obadiah voice boomed through the classroom. "Tony! Why don't you come up to the board and map out the Indian Trade Route for the class."

Tony rolled his eyes, breaking eye contact, "It's the first day. Why am I doing work?"

"Well you're the smartest one remember?" Mr. Obadiah sneered.

Tony chucked, "Sucks yeah know. I thought I would have at-least a week before I had to humiliate you again Mr. O but I guess now is as good as ever." Tony strutted up to the board nonchalantly and the boy watched as he scribbled down the time-line down effortlessly and soured.

Tony glanced around to see Mr. Obadiah staring down hard at his textbook, probably trying to prove his most hated student wrong. Tony smiled down at the bald man, looked to the green-eyed boy and winked.

The boy seethed, Tony was insufferable and he fucking _winked_ for goodness sakes. He glowered as he balled up the parchment Tony had written on and threw it towards the trash, the paper swished around the bin's rim and then fell flawlessly in.

"Son of a bitch." He heard Tony mumble and the boy couldn't resist giving the brunette a smug expression before burying his head back into the desk for the final time in class.

Tony began walking to his desk, keen on pestering the boy even more when the bell suddenly ranged, indicating class was over. Everyone shot out of their chairs and towards the doors as Tony sighed in relief. He couldn't have been happier, history was very boring and tedious subject to him that cultivated over the lives and achievements of dead people. He was going to be bigger than all of them. He _was_ bigger than all of them. Gathering up his books he approached the boy and smiled, "See you around dude."

"I wouldn't bet on it." The boy hissed back as he shoved his way past Tony and the rest of his classmates, ignoring their complaints, before he disappeared through the wave of people hustling to their homeroom.

Tony watched as the boy vanished in the crowd and grinned, passing by with a few greetings as he headed in the same direction. Looking over his schedule he made his way to the second floor all the while, walking in a cloud of bewilderment. The hallways seemed smaller, considering the inflation of students the school had acquired over the summer but Tony still managed to get a glimpse of that green striped hoodie, and quirked up an eyebrow. He noted how everyone he knew seemed to back off of Loki and give him a lot of visible space. There stares were full of animosity and presentiment towards the taller boy from them; and Tony noticed the hushed whispers and anxious stares that followed once the boy turned around the corner. It was as if he was carrying a deadly disease or became a rabid dog on a very short leash.

_What the hell?_ Tony thought. Ultimately, he knew it was none of his business. He didn't even know the kid's name and with his hostile attitude he would probably just become another acquainted face Tony would see in history class. No one important, no one worth his precious time. People who didn't want to try just weren't worth it to Tony, and this kid, Tony thought, was no exception. It's what he told himself, even as he still wondered about said boy and his name.

Tony scrunched his eyebrows. He at least had to find out the boy's name. That's all he promised himself. A name, that's all he needed. Innocent curiosity, that's what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Stay awesome~!


	5. Chapter Four: A name is a god's most powerful weapon

_**Brrriiiinnnnggggg!** _

The bell rung, signaling that anyone who wasn't in class right now was going to be considered late. Tony cursed with a wicked smile as he landed in his homeroom class just as it started. His homeroom teacher Mr. Parker was sitting on his desk, head of brown hair buried in his laptop as the T.V hanging in the corner of the room came to life for the morning announcements. Tony scanned the room and landed his eyes on his friends Bruce and Steve who were conversing with Steve's best friend Bucky, who sat behind them.

"Hey." Tony said as he sat down beside Bruce, "What's up guys?"

"Hey Tony how's it going?" Steve cracked a smile as Bucky waved.

Tony shrugged, "Awesome. I mean were seniors so every day is going to be awesome!"

Tony high fived Steve and Bruce as Bucky groaned. Tony turned around at the blue-eyed brunette and pouted.

"Aww, I'm sorry little junior you still got next year." He said.

Tony attempted at giving Bucky a nookie who smacked away his hand lightheartedly.

"Yeah whatever." He huffed but couldn't stop his smile. "How was your first class man?"

"Nothing much." Tony went on. "Made a new friend."

"Oh that's nice Tony, who is it?" Bruce asked politely.

"Ummm." Tony wasn't sure how to tell them, he looked at the ceiling as if it would deliver him an answer but nothing came to him.

"Well actually..." Tony murmured. "I don't know his name yet." He said the last part as fast as he could as Steve and Bucky laughed.

"What do you mean you don't know his name? Isn't that how you make a friend?" Bucky asked through his chuckles.

Bruce smiled and took off his glasses to clean them before putting them back on.

"I don't get it Tony. Elaborate?" He asked kindly.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I have no idea what his name is, I mean-" Tony shrugged. "He's a walking mystery but he's funny and witty and has a brother who's a huge fan."

Bruce and Steve laughed.

Steve leaned in and chuckled. "His brother is a fan? Must be stupid. What does he look like?"

Tony squinted at Steve. "I don't know what his brother looks like, but it's probably better than you."

"I'm not talking about his brother idiot. I'm talking about your," Steve formed air quotations with his fingers, "friend".

"Well he's really tall and thin uh, black slicked back hair that kind of reaches his shoulders. A little pale but not that much ummm. He's wearing a bomber jacket and looks like he doesn't want to be here." Tony chuckled, "Well none of us want to do that last part so."

Steve leaned back in his chair and thought. "Hmm. If he's a freshman, then I guess none of us know him."

"No, he's new but he's not a freshman. He's in my twelfth-grade class." Tony commented.

"You said he's tall right?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"That doesn't sound good guys." Bruce grumbled, "That almost sounds like-"

"Bruce." Bucky snapped, causing Bruce to look sheepishly at his desk.

"What?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Bucky reached over his desk and began whispering into Steve's ear. Bucky's voice was really low, intended to be discussed between him and Steve but Tony caught one word out of his discreet rant, and the word was _Loki_. Tony couldn't hide the confusion on his face. What the hell was Loki?

Bruce looked at the two of them with a grim expression.

"Dudes." Tony griped getting a little pissed off. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

Steve was frowning and opened his mouth but suddenly closed it as Mr. Parker stood up from his desk and began taking attendance. When he was done, he insisted everyone pay attention to the announcements even though everyone, even Mr. Parker, knew they were all full of bullshit the first three weeks.

The image on the screen flickered and sitting behind a brown teacher's desk were two other seniors, Jean Grey and Scott Summers. They were the powerhouse couple of the starting year, that is until Logan would come and snatch Jean away as his girl. She was always going back and forth with the two and Tony rolled his eyes as she smiled at the camera and began talking about upcoming tryouts.

"Oh come on." Tony groaned. "I thought they were going to get good people this year."

"Hey man," Bucky said, his attention now on the screen as if there was nothing else in the world more important than the prices of sports uniforms. "Jean is cool."

"Alternative fact." Tony commented. He turned his back towards the TV and towards Bucky.

"Hey." Tony snapped his fingers at Bucky. He did this for a while until Bucky gave way and looked at him – irritatingly so, to which Tony couldn't help but smile at.

"What's a Loki?" He asked.

Bucky looked at Steve for help.

"It's nothing to worry about Tony." Steve assured but the tension in his voice told the genius otherwise.

"Come on guys." Tony urged.

"Do you think you could give a ride home today Tony?" Steve asked.

"Wow really?" Tony scoffed. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Bucky so you guys can sit there and whisper in each other's ears like a bunch of horny teenage girls about Lokis."

Steve huffed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Look why don't you just text Thor and ask him." He suggested.

"Tony frowned, "Thor hasn't been answering anything I've sent him in forever and besides I'm asking you Rogers, not Thor."

Steve flinched. "I don't know Tony I-"

_**Brrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!** _

Whatever Steve was going to say was interrupted by the bell as everyone shuffled their things together and began rushing out. Tony cursed at the bell and then at Steve who was trailing along behind Bucky. The two of them were already at the door and out before Tony was half-way across the room. _Are you kidding me?_ Tony thought. _Some fucking friends they are._

He had to know everything and everyone and now he had a problem of solving what a Loki was. He had never even heard of it before. Tony walked out of his homeroom looking slightly annoyed until he saw a head of wavy black hair getting a little swept up by the crowd.

"Hey Bruce!" Tony shouted as he caught up with his friend.

Bruce looked up from the floor and smiled. "Hey Tony what class do you have next?"

"I don't know." Tony said sort of out of breath, "What matters right now is an answer for me. What's a Loki?"

Bruce suddenly frowned, "Um I-I I don't k-know."

"Oh, come on Bruce." Tony pushed his friend softly.

"We all know you stutter when you're nervous." Tony pouted and clapped his hands together. "I'm begging you come on!"

Bruce looked around and then at Tony. Tony could see the battle in his friend's eyes as he decided on what to do.

"Bathroom. Now." Bruce ordered.

Tony smiled and went into the boy's bathroom down the hall followed by a bashful looking Bruce who looked stressed and ready to break down any second.

"We only have eight minutes to get to class Tony and I don't want to be late. Make sure this place is empty."

Tony nodded, "Hey anyone in here!"

He banged on the stalls and then for good measure leaned against the bathroom door so no one could get it. He put his hands in his pockets as his leg began shaking up and down, he was electrified with excitement. For Bruce to seem so paranoid meant this Loki thing was a big deal and it had to do with the new kid.

After a moment, Bruce put his things down cautiously on a sink that wasn't clogged with toilet paper and sighed. "You have to promise me Tony. Promise you won't tell it was me."

"Yeah sure. I don't even see what the big deal is."

Bruce was pacing back and forth which got Tony a little worried.

"I'm serious Tony." Bruce growled, "If word gets back I told you this Thor is going to hate me and I don't know what I'll do."

"Hey buddy." Tony said reaching to get Bruce a reassuring pat but Bruce only shook his head no and pointed for Tony to stay at the door.

Tony cleared his throat, "Why would Thor kill you Bruce? Is it his secret?"

"This is serious Tony. Very serious." Bruce murmured, ignoring Tony's question as he balled up a fist and put it in his mouth leaving some space for his words to be coherent. Whatever this Loki thing was it was really weighing down on him and it made Tony feel a little guilty.

"Come on Bruce calm down it's going to be alright. I won't tell it was you I wouldn't do that to you. You're my science bro and I really appreciate that you're gonna tell me this."

Bruce looked down. "I'm sorry to say this but you always take life as a joke Tony and it isn't."

Tony didn't allow himself to take it to heart. He remained silent.

"Loki isn't an it Tony." Bruce swallowed, "He's the new kid and… he's Thor's brother."

Tony looked and Bruce.

And then he laughed.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" He grabbed his knees with his hands and bent over, his laughing continuing.

"That's not even funny Bruce!" Tony said through his laughs, "The little bug doesn't even look like Thor! They're complete opposites in fact!"

Tony couldn't stop his laughing and when he tried it only came in stronger bursts.

"Hey Tony." Bruce grabbed his shoulder's, "Come on stop laughing."

"But Bruce it's so stupid it's funny!" Tony chortled.

Suddenly Bruce had Tony by the collar and shook him. "It's not funny Tony!"

Bruce barked before pushing Tony into the door knocking the breath out of him.

Tony pushed Bruce off of him and grabbed his chest. "Dude what the fuck!" He growled.

Bruce looked like he was ready to burst into tears. "I'm really sorry Tony, please forgive me. I just… I told you to take this seriously."

Tony scowled at Bruce but after a few seconds, his expression faltered. "It's all good and you're right I did promise."

"Now." Tony said, "You're really serious about Loki being Thor's brother? How? Is he like adopted? And why is he gone? An accident? If he's his brother, why did he leave? What happened? Is he or is he not Thor's brother?"

Bruce chewed on his lip. "No. He is, they – his family, had moved him. We were all pretty young. Loki well, he was two years younger than us. He was pretty snooty and hot-headed but...some kids used to bully him Tony, and when the bullying got really bad, he just went berserk. It was really, really bad and Loki got sent away for it. Everything was a mess and it was just so big the whole town almost turned on itself because of it. We made national news for like a week. All because of that kid."

Tony gawked. "What happened? Wait. When did this actually happen?"

Bruce shook his head slowly, "Summer of sixth grade maybe. I don't think you moved here till eighth grade, right? Yeah."

"And what about what happened?"

"It's not my place to tell you, Tony, I've already probably instigated a fight between you and Thor by confessing Loki's his brother. I-I don't want to start anymore mess and besides..." Bruce blanched. "Loki isn't someone to joke around with. He's dangerous Tony and I wouldn't want to cross paths with him again."

Tony snorted, "It couldn't have been that bad I mean. He was only a child back then I mean come on!"

"People would throw flaming bricks into the Odinson's home trying to hit Loki's room, and one time at school some of the kids took Loki into a bathroom and traumatized him." Bruce said with an air of aggressive seriousness. "We were ranked one of the most dangerous cities that year because of it. Everyone turned into monsters Tony. They were afraid of Loki and when people are scared they do terrible just need to leave him alone Tony." Bruce begged. " Please just pretend he doesn't exist."

Bruce glanced at his watch and almost looked relieved, "I got to go to class Tony. Sorry-" Bruce grabbed for the door but Tony got in his way.

"Hey Bruce did your folks ever do anything bad to Loki?".

Bruce shuffled his feet, never meeting Tony's eyes, "No. They even went so far as to defend Loki, I defended Loki. He was my friend, but I was young and I had turned against him. My family wouldn't put up with everyone else though. They believed everyone was being inhumane and insensitive and threatened to go to national news about what was going on with the Odinson's and the severe harassment if everyone didn't stop. But everyone ignored my family until they ended up on 5 News, broadcasted in front of everyone." Bruce choked and then rubbed at his eyes as if he trying to hold himself together. "You know the end of that story…at least about my parents."

"Dude I'm sorry. I-"

"No it- it's okay Tony. You knew my parents died in a fire so I don't see what the big deal is yah know? I just."

Bruce sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore Tony and I need to get to class...I'm sorry."

This time when Bruce grabbed the door Tony didn't stop him, he only watched as his friend smiled weakly at him and then left. Tony was too shocked to move, and shortly after Bruce had left the bell ranged, not that it had bothered Tony though, he had much more important matters to tend to than his teacher's and how bitchy they could measure on his Bitch- O - Meter.

Tony splashed some water on his face and then looked at himself through a mirror covered in grime and fingerprints. His reflection was as murky as his thoughts. Thor couldn't have a brother, he couldn't lie to Tony like that. He wouldn't right? Tony then thought back to Thor's house and the room with that was left untouched and deserted. Tony gulped, he didn't want to think of it. If it was all true what else could he be hiding? And why? Then there was the town and Bruce's parents. The house fire now sounded like it was something planned. Could someone's parents have done this? Tony thought about the three months he was living in Tokyo before he moved to town. The jet lag couldn't have actually made him dumb. He had never heard of anything horrible about BrookShire.

It disturbed him and the notion that the story apparently never made it to international headlines but it went national...Did Howard even know? If so why would he even move his son in such a notorious place only after two years? How was he supposed to be normal after this? Tony didn't know what to feel. He was so unsure and he hated it.

Bruce was lying, he had to be.

But what if he wasn't? Tony pulled his phone out of pocket and instinctively went to Thor's number. What if Bruce wasn't lying to him? What would he do then?


	6. Chapter Five: Reunion

His first day of school was going great.

First, he helped out a group of freshman find their class, got to talk to Principal Fury about football tryouts, and he even made it on time for all of his classes, with a good number of friends in each. Sitting in the front of his English class, Thor watched the board as intently as a good student should while his teacher began scribbling. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for having such a good day and felt even better than usual because Loki told him he was having a rather fine day also. His attitude from last night had changed drastically and it seemed that Loki would finally be positive and own his place here. Thor was sure about it, and he was proud of his brother for trying.

_Bzzzzz_

Thor felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and quickly pulled it out. People nearby were starting to stare as he tried to discreetly stop it. Feeling a little embarrassed, Thor looked down at his phone and furrowed his brow. Instead of an unknown number or a bill collector it was Tony calling him in the middle of class. He knew cellphones weren't allowed during school hours but it _was_ Tony, so Thor knew he shouldn't be too surprised.

Thor hit the reject button as a wave of guilt went through him. He gulped and rubbed his eyes as if that would help him focus more. He wasn't trying to avoid to Tony, but he wasn't sure how to confront him either.

"Mr. Odinson we both know there is a no cell-phone policy here. If you don't put it away now I will take it." Thor looked up to see his English teacher looking directly at him. Her beady eyes looked at him in impatience as he shamefully placed his phone back into his pocket and opened his textbook.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He announced, flashing a charming smile to everyone as his teacher's face relaxed and she began looking back at the board.

"Now your homework for tonight is to read chapter one on the French Revolution and answer three questions that relates it back to modern day war. Then we will discuss it in class along with other cultural integration. I expect..."

Despite trying, Thor could feel his mind wandering off to the troubles he tried so hard to ignore. He hadn't encountered any of his close friends yet and wasn't sure if they had bumped shoulders with Loki yet. Would they even recognize him? Their reactions haunted Thor. Looks of disgust and judgement passed onto their faces as they cast him aside. He loved Loki dearly, he really did, and he hated himself for putting other people's opinions first. It shouldn't matter what they all thought. If they couldn't accept his brother and give him a chance, then they didn't deserve his time.

The bell ranged, jumbling up Thor's thoughts as he trailed out of class with his classmates. Luckily Loki's class was right next to his for this period and all he had to do was wait for him. He knew it wasn't necessary to guide Loki everywhere he went but he couldn't help it, he was sure his brother appreciated it too, even though he suggested otherwise. After some time, when most of the student body disappeared down the hall, Loki emerged from his classroom with a grin on his face.

Thor looked puzzled, "What's up Loki?"

"Oh nothing." His brother mused, "Do you remember when you told me to get along with others, and do a good service?"

"Yes why? What happened?" Thor asked, he was really glad his brother was adjusting so well.

Loki smiled, "I got some money out of a bunch of freshman."

"Loki!" Thor scolded, suddenly taking back his earlier thought. "That's not what I meant by a good service!"

Loki's smirk grew wider, "This is a good service Thor! For me at least. It's not like I forced them either."

Thor huffed, "What did you do brother?"

"I'm not telling!" Loki perked, "A magician never tells his secrets!"

Thor suddenly looked nervous, "You know how father feels about magic Loki. He hates the subject."

"So? Odin isn't here to boss me around." He sneered, "Besides I do what I want. This place will be my playground. I think I'll call it Loki Jr. Of course, I could come up with something better but this newfound change in my pocket is distracting me."

Thor grabbed Loki's arm, abruptly stopping them. "Loki. I don't want you to be disobeying Father. Promise me you won't."

Loki turned up his nose and frowned, "I promise you nothing Thor. And I would appreciate it if you didn't manhandle me you ogre."

Loki snatched his arm away. "We both know what happened the last time someone tried that."

Thor looked shocked, "Loki!"

"What? It's my past, so I can talk about it if I want?" Loki took a piece of gum from his pocket and unwrapped it. "I'm bored of all this talk. What's next? It seems like everyone has vanished."

Thor stopped in front of his locker and unlocked it before taking out two small bags, pushing one against Loki's chest. "Lunch."

Loki paused, the gum centimeters from his lips. He began to frown and threw his gum on the floor before stomping on it. "I rather not go."

"What's wrong?" Thor asked as he shut his locker and began walking to the cafeteria, "Aren't you hungry?"

"For food? Yes. For social interaction? No." Loki bantered.

He hadn't placed one foot in front of him since Thor closed his locker, and made no sign he was going to move until he had his way.

"Aw come on Loki." Thor pouted, "Don't be a baby."

"I'm fine Thor I insist you go on without me. I'll catch up."

Thor suddenly gave Loki a look to which he hoped his younger brother would trust. "Loki I know you're nervous, but if you don't go in there...everyone who knows you or even of you are going to win. Don't let their rumors justify who you are on the first day."

Thor held out his hand, "Come on."

For a few seconds, Loki stared at Thor's hand and then walked up to him to swat it away, "I hope you didn't expect me to hold that."

Thor laughed boisterously, happy his brother actually listened. "Of course, not brother! We have both grown out of our child years!"

Loki ignored Thor's comment as the two of them approached the doors of the cafeteria. Thor opened the doors, pushing past Loki to go first as the two of them tried to make their way through the crowded area. Many kids began to stare at them as Thor grabbed a piece of Loki's sleeve and tugged on it.

"Is that really him?" Someone whispered nearby.

"It's the freak!"

"Omg The rumors are true!"

"I wonder how long he'll last, not for long I hope."

"Where was he all these years?"

"Locked away in a tower I bet. Mommy and Daddy must've bailed him out."

Thor shot a stern look to those nearby and pulled on Loki's jacket harder now as the two of them approached the outside. There were rows of tables plated on pebbled ground all in a larger circle. Sitting at the table placed on the out skirted grass were Thor's good friends, Volsteg, Frandral, and Sif; another batch of foreign exchange students that Thor adored.

"Hey Thor." Volsteg waved.

As soon as he saw Loki his arm went limp and his smile faltered.

Frandral pushed Volsteg's beefy arm out of the way and chuckled, "Ah what do we have here? Oh my! Loki? Is that you?"

Frandral gasped dramatically. "It's been so long hasn't it?"

Loki stared at Frandral blankly as they approached the table, "I never liked you even as a child and now I seem to remember why."

"Loki." Thor said in a low warning tone, "Be nice."

Loki gave a lopsided grin, "Oh of course my dear Thor anything for you." He sneered.

Thor sat down with Loki right beside him. Thor took in his surroundings, noticing most of the faces were unfamiliar. It seemed mostly freshmen were outside, their eyes focused on their peers rather than Loki. That was a relief for him as he sat down and took out an apple while Loki began to nibble on his sandwich.

After taking a couple of bites Loki sighed, "What is it huh? Go on ask me."

When no one replied, Loki looked up at Sif and glowered. "You've been staring at me for the last five minutes. Now unless you have an eye problem I suggest you stare someone else."

Sif raised an eyebrow and gave Loki a small grin that made him want to punch her. "I'm not scared of you Loki." She beamed.

"I just can't believe it's you. A psycho in the flesh."

That caused Thor and Volsteg to stop their conversation as Thor glared at Sif, "Don't call him that Sif."

"Why?" She mused. "Is the little psycho sensitive now?"

Loki grabbed his drink and squeezed it, causing soda to leak out from the top and onto his palm, "Don't push me little girl."

Thor put his hand between the middle of them as if that would break the tension. "Stop it, both of you. I want you to leave my brother alone."

"What? Who would pass up an opportunity like this?" She mused.

Loki ignored her. He grabbed his remaining lunch and slapped it on her tray before getting up. "I'm going for a walk Thor."

"But Loki!" Thor protested.

Loki looked at Sif, "Since you're one with trash I gave you something that maybe you could understand."

Loki then chuckled, talking to Thor, "As much as I would love to stay here with you and your aggravating friends I'd like to keep my sanity for at least one day."

Sif titled her head, "That's so funny Loki, considering you were never sane to begin with, even when we were children."

Loki smiled sweetly, "My dearest darling Sif, how much of a bitch you have grown into. I'm sure your father is sooo proud."

Sif's face contorted into one of disgust and betrayal, "You're dead to me Loki."

She hissed, "You are dead!"

"Nope." Loki looked down at his body and examined his hands, "It seems I am very much alive."

Sif stood up, "Shut up!" She spat before turning to Thor, " I don't want to see him Thor! Why is he even here! Why did you bring him to us!"

Thor was about to say something but Loki raised a hand to shush him. "No Thor it's fine. You can always come and find me when you've got all the dogs under control."

Loki grabbed his remaining things and headed towards the woods nearby. "Goodbye Sif. Maybe you can tell your dear daddy I said hello."

"Loki!" Thor called out, but it was no use, his brother was ignoring him.

"Bye Loki." Frandral cried out in sarcasm as Loki walked further in the grass before disappearing behind the set of trees that surrounded most of the school and the track field.

Thor looked down at Sif, "What was that?"

Sif's voice was stiff as stone. "What are you talking about Thor? Your brother's ludicrous appearance or the harassment he degraded me with?"

Thor gulped, unsure of what to say.

"Hey! Hey now!" Frandral said in a whimsical voice, "Let's not get catty- and besides I have juicy info for you Thor."

Thor furrowed his brow, excited to change the subject. "Hmm?"

"You have an admirer Thor." Frandral teased, "Her name is Jane."

Thor crinkled his brow, "Who's that?"

"A junior." Sif stated blatantly. "In my opinion she seems to be a know-it all."

Frandral hopped over to Sif and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "No need to be jealous Sif."

Sif swatted Frandral away with her hand as he smiled and laughed at her before going back to Thor. "Now, where were we? Oh right! Jane. She's hot. Kind of prude but her ass will make up for it."

Volsteg shook his head disapprovingly, "One of these days all the girls you play are going to come for you Frandral."

"Oh please." Frandral sighed, "If anyone would get a nice batch of karma for that it would Tony Stark, not me. I am nowhere near his level of expertise."

He put a slim hand on his forehead as if preparing to faint. "He is like the sex god and I am a lucky squire who can't even bone one-third of Tony's conquered."

Thor and Volsteg laughed at Frandral's nonsense as Frandral took a bow before sitting down. "Speaking of the sex god. Where is he Thor?"

Thor took a bite out of his sandwich and shrugged, "I haven't made contact with him in three weeks and I haven't managed to catch him at school yet."

"Oh please." Sif rolled her eyes as she took a graham cracker from Thor's bag, "Are you sure you're not avoiding him because of Loki? Ashamed of the blood you share with that wretched-"

"Sif! One more bad word about my brother from you and I swear!" Thor commanded.

Sif opened her mouth in shock, "Thor he's a criminal!"

Thor stood up. "He's changed! And if you won't give him a chance you can leave!"

Sif grabbed her books, "You don't have to tell me twice. I can't believe you would throw away our friendship for your measly brother who mistreats you Thor."

"Goodbye Sif." Frandral cooed, "Two in a row, wow. Oh, hey look who else decided to show up, guys you missed all the fun!"

Thor turned around to see Bruce and Natasha walking towards them, followed by a smiling Steve who was passing a tennis ball to and from an un-amused Clint.

"Hey guys." Volsteg smiled.

"Hey Volsteg. Where is Sif going?" Bruce asked as the four of them sat down at the table and began to take out their lunches.

"I don't know." Frandral shrugged, "I can't say I care for knowing either, she was being a total bitch to Thor."

Thor closed his eyes, "Frandral that is still our friend and I would rather not discuss the situation any further.

"Woah, stressful first day man?" Clint murmured.

"You could say that. Loki is here, I'm sure you all know."

"Um, yeah man we know." Clint said, "And uh well, we don't like that fact."

"Guys come on!" Thor roared, "You have to give him a chance."

No one responded to Thor until Steve looked around, noticing a missing Tony. "Have you uh, have you told Toy yet."

Thor grimaced and pushed his food away, disappointed by everyone around him. "No. Have any of you?"

"No." Natasha spoke, "None of us would do that to you Thor."

As Natasha spoke Bruce couldn't help but clear his throat, trying to air out the guilt that may ooze out of his voice.

"Um, has anyone seen Tony yet? I haven't since homeroom." Bruce asked suddenly.

"Maybe's he off somewhere with a babe." Clint mused as the others agreed with him.

"Maybe he ran away." Natasha mused. "That would be lovely for a day or two."

"Thor!"

Clint glanced behind him, "Speak of the devil."

Thor turned around to see Tony running towards him, he smiled, then his smile turned into confusion as Tony got closer, a look of pure rage on his face.

"Thor!" He shouted again.

"What is it Tony?" Thor boasted as Tony was now arm's length away.

"This!" Thor never stood a chance to defend himself as his face was instantly ambushed by Tony's fist.

* * *

Tony was pissed.

He cracked his knuckles and glared at Thor's head, wondering if he stared hard enough it would burst into flames.

Thor clutched his nose, his face filled with anger. "What was that for?!"

"For hiding your brother from me!" Tony roared, this time he went for Thor's eyes.

"Woah Tony!" Steve immediately rushed in, using both of his arms he managed to swing them under Tony's shoulder and began pulling the shorter man away as Tony fought at him too.

"If you don't let me go Steve I'm going to fucking kill you!" Tony threatened.

"You're upset Tony I get it but you can't do this. Not on the first day." Steve countered.

"Fuck you Rogers!" Tony bucked but Steve only pulled harder.

"Let him go Steve!" Thor ordered.

Steve gave Thor a look of confusion as Thor gave him a look of assurance in return. Steve brought his arms to his side as Tony turned around and pushed him.

"Thanks." Tony growled, pulling the crinkles out of his shirt before redirecting to Thor.

"Are you kidding me!" Tony yelled. "We have been friends for all these fucking years and you didn't tell me you had a brother! What else are you hiding huh? What you got another best friend I don't know about? Third eyeball hidden somewhere on your back?!"

"Tony let's just calm down please, people are starting to stare." Thor said soothingly.

"You think I give a shit!" Tony barked.

He looked at the other students around him who were looking at him, pointing and staring.

Hi people! Nothing to see here!" Tony turned back to Thor and put his fists up. "Come on! We'll see how strong the football captain really is!"

"Tony please I don't want to fight." Thor pleaded, "Let's discuss it somewhere privately."

"I've been trying to discuss shit with you for three weeks and you never picked up! Now all of a sudden you want to talk! Fuck you Thor!"

Tony ran towards the taller brood and swung a fist, only to have it caught by Natasha.

"Stop it Tony." She hissed, "Unless you want everyone to see you get whooped on your ass by me I suggest you go with Thor to talk before I _make_ you."

Tony tried to move his fist but Natasha had a lock on him.

"Go." She demanded.

Tony loosened his fist as Natasha gave him a pretentious smile and backed up. Tony sneered,

"You guys are all fakest friends I've ever had. No one told me shit! And this! Oh, I will remember it! " He said before he walked into a random direction. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was somewhere the two of them were alone so he could beat on Thor again.

"Come on Thor, before I change my mind."

Thor followed Tony like a hurt puppy as the two of them began to walk off of the lunch grounds and towards the woods.

When they reached the entrance Tony kept on walking, not caring how far he had to go until Thor broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Tony, I really am." He mumbled.

"You fucking lied to me man!" Tony barked. "I'm so pissed my arc reactor could blow up!"

Thor looked hurt, "I never lied Tony. You never asked if I had a brother. And please, the thought of you dying really breaks me."

"Good!" Tony seethed and punched a tree, "And of course I didn't ask if you had a brother! Who's going to ask that question! You never told me you had one! Your whole family is basically a lie!"

"Tony I would prefer it if you didn't call my family names. You don't understand, the whole situation is complex and excruciatingly difficult."

"Is it really Thor? Your life is so difficult huh? Yeah yours and every fucking body else's! You're not special, everyone has problems." Tony snorted.

"Tony look, my brother is in a very fragile state and I have to protect him. I didn't know how you would react Tony because I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid of what's happening right now. This fight, I never wanted it to happen and I'm really sorry." Thor repeated.

Tony sighed, his anger deflating a bit as he tried to be rationale. "Ok whatever I get that. But why Thor? Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you trust me?"

Thor tugged at his own sleeve. "I do trust you Tony. But like I said I just didn't know how to tell you. You would've thought I was crazy."

Tony laughed, trying to hide his pain. "Thor you're my best friend, I tell you everything even the darkest of things, I don't understand why you couldn't do the same for me."

"Trust me Tony okay? Please. I'm only saying this too protect you as well. My brother needs his space. He's been trapped in an awful place for far too long and I just - I want him to warm up to everyone and just, he needs a friend. He wants to start fresh and I want everyone to allow him to do so. I don't want his mistakes to dictate his future. "

"No talk of the past okay okay I got it." Tony said. "I get it."

Thor chuckled, but the smile never reached his eyes. "My brother isn't what everyone says he is."

Tony perked up an eyebrow, "What do they call him?"

"A monster." Thor stated.

"That seems to be thrown around a lot in the description box." Tony mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Tony brushed it off. "I'm still a little upset you know, but I'll get past it. But your brother umm Loki? I think."

Thor nodded.

"How do you think he's coping?"

"Fairly well given the circumstances!" Thor added.

"Ah I see." Tony looked at his phone for the time. "And how's your parents? What's there say in all this?"

"My parents retired…Mother says it's about time she rested anyways."

Tony gawked at Thor. "What!? And when were you going to tell me this?"

Thor raised a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow. "Where have you been? It's at least been in our papers and local news."

Tony thought about the blank TV's and the NO WIFI policy Howard put in place as his 'punishment'. "I was kind of grounded…"

"So?"

"You know how Howard gets. I was literally let back into the world of social media yesterday because school was starting back up. I can't even get any company right now."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Tony. Maybe you can come over for dinner tonight? My parents would love for you to come over. Mother has said she misses you."

"Hm. Maybe later, I'm sure Odin feels the complete opposite. If anything, YOU have to come over and see my tree house man it's fucking awesome."

"Whenever you want I will happily come over to admire your work." Thor smiled and made a fist at Tony, "Still friends?"

Tony smirked and bumped fists with Thor. The two of them did a long and complicated handshake before ending it with a chest bump to cover as their peace treaty.

"Aw how cute, now I must go throw up." A voice murmured. Tony and Thor looked around as Loki emerged from the shadows.

"Two idiots caught in the wild, what a delightful surprise."

Tony and Thor shared a look as Loki dug through his bag. "I see you've met my brother, your biggest fan."

Thor looked at Tony and Loki, "Tony you didn't tell me you met Loki."

"First period class." Tony shrugged, " Loki and I totally hit it off during that time to, right Loki?"

Loki smiled. "I would rather get hit by a car than be your friend Stark."

"Isn't that cute, were on a last name basis." Tony mused.

Thor's attention flickered between the two as he seemed uncomfortable. "Tony, you're a great fellow but I would prefer if you didn't joke so heavily with Loki like that and Loki I would prefer if you didn't insult Tony that way."

Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm a young man Thor not a feather, if Tony's words bothered me the slightest then there would be a problem. I can't stand his attitude, or behavior, and especially his mouth."

Tony made a kissy face at Loki as Loki snarled at him. He had to admit, the kid had a fire in him too.

"Hey Thor. Considering it's the first day and everything why don't we all hang out somewhere that's not going to turn into awkwardly having dinner with your parents and clear up all the bullshit from this summer?"

"Sure!" Thor shouted.

Loki winced, "He's right here you idiot. No need to shout out your plans to the whole universe." He spat.

"Is the Raven coming too?" Tony called out.

Loki snorted. "Thank you for the compliment Stark. Like Edgar Allen Poe's poem I am a masterpiece."

Thor gave Tony a look to prevent him from retorting back as Tony, instead smirked at Loki.

"Just because of that comeback Loki you're totally invited."

"What makes you think I even want to go!" Loki yelled.

"Oh please." Tony put on his sunglasses for extra effect before tinkering with his phone. "You will."

Loki scoffed but didn't address Tony in the slightest.

Thor grinned at Loki. "My brother is a bit of a challenge Stark."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Can we go brother? I rather not be late for class and my patience for all of your moronic friends is wearing thin on me."

Thor shared a look with Tony and the two of them smirked. "We can go Loki. Tony, would you want to come with us?"

"Nah I think I'll hang a bit, this woods needs a little tainting."

Thor chuckled as he pressed a hand to Loki's back as the two began to go back.

Loki glanced at Tony and rolled his eyes as Tony winked at him before taking out a cigarette. He couldn't help messing with Thor's brother, Loki was just too easy.

Tony lit a cigarette, grinned, and waved goodbye as he watched the two brothers saunter off. Leaning up against a tree Tony took out his lighter and phone. He couldn't help thinking about his earlier conversation and everything that had happened to him today. He wondered how he and Thor's friendship would be now with such a character as Loki thrown into the mix.

" _My brother is a bit of a challenge..."_

Tony smirked, he liked a challenge.


	7. Chapter Six:Warming Up

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Tony asked. "Want to go to Thor's house?

"I don't know." Steve shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. "I already felt bad when we used to show up unannounced last year and Thor might not want us there, considering yah know..."

Tony chirped. "You're right. My house it is then."

"Aren't you grounded?" Bruce asked quietly as he hung up his gym clothes and closed his locker.

Tony casually shrugged as the three of them began walking out of the locker room.

"Howard isn't home anymore so how the hell would he know? I may or may not be able to hack into the security system but it's worth the risk. "

Bruce shook his head. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

Tony threw his hands up in defeat. "Then let's go to your house."

Bruce tensed. "Um." He hesitated, "Sure. As long as it's the usual gang."

"I get it. No inviting my hundreds of friends."

Bruce gave Tony a wary look as the three of them pushed the school doors open and led themselves out. The last bell had ranged fifteen minutes ago, indicating the school day was officially over. Steve and Tony decided to wait for Bruce after school as he finished up his last class of the day to talk to them.

They approached the metal bar that held parked bikes as Bruce walked over to unlock his green and black bike.

Tony whistled neatly at beauty. "Nice ride."

Bruce smiled sheepishly, "Thanks. I got it as a present from my uncle."

"Cool man." Steve added, "Hey listen guys I have a football meeting to go to and I'm already three minutes behind."

"It's the first day of the school. Football doesn't start until late September." Bruce commented.

"I know." Steve smiled, "it's like an orientation thing and we bring along new freshman as potential recruits and show them what were all about and things they could get if they made it on the team."

He turned to Tony. "I know this is last minute but do you think you could give me a ride by the way?"

Tony huffed. "Sure."

"Thanks." Steve grinned and patted Tony on the back before he began running off to his team.

"I'll text the others." Tony said as Bruce pushed the kickstand securely from the ground and straddled his bike.

"I'll see ya later then Tony. Bye Steve!" Bruce yelled as Steve waved back, already disappearing around the corner.

"Alright. Just text me a time." Tony said.

"Whenever is fine." Bruce announced as Tony held out his hand and the two did a simple but goofy handshake, similar to the one he had with Thor but much shorter.

Bruce smiled and leaned forward on his bike, turning slightly as he headed into his usual direction before pedaling off. Tony smiled and walked across the street to get to his car. As he began waiting on Steve he pulled out his phone and unlocked it with a fingerprint. He began going through his social media pages and then some mindless mobile games. When the game got tiring and the cars population in the school's lot began dwindling, Tony unlocked his messaged with an eye scan and went through them.

_Fwd: Nat, Clint, Steve, and Thor!_

_(2:17pm) Tony: We're all going to chill over Bruce's house later on instead of mine or Thor's. Little Brucey thought it would be better this way since I'm grounded =P not really. Anyways who's going to bring what?_

_(2:17pm) Nat: I'll bring the snacks chips and soda._

_(2:17pm) Tony: Maybe your boyfriend should bring the food instead. The last time you brought snacks you only had shit from Russia. Stuff my stomach doesn't agree with_

_(2:17pm) Nat: You're an ass and Clint is not my boyfriend. -_-_

_(2:18pm) Tony: Who said I was talking about him?_

_(2:18pm) Clint: Perfect timing I see..._

_(2:18pm) Nat: You always try to pair us up Stark which isn't happening._

_(2:18pm) Nat: Hey Clint._

_(2:18pm) Tony: Hey birdbrain, party at Bruce's place. Bring the beer!_

_(2:19pm) Clint: Stop calling me that ! and I'll see what I can do._

_(2:19pm) Clint: Steve said he'll bring the movies._

_(2:20pm) Nat: NO!_

_(2:20pm) Tony: Ya I finally agree with tasha on something! That dude cannot bring DVD's, they're all in black and white or come in crate of cassette tapes I mean who still has a VCR?_

_(2:20pm) Clint: K I'll tell him but you'll break his big heart._

_(2:20pm) Tony: Screw him! he's breaking my patience. He said your football practice was only ten minutes since it's "syllabus week" or something like that. I've been waiting for like two hours._

_(2:20pm) Clint: Drama queen it's been fifteen minutes. We're coming out in a few. The coach just wanted to go through guidelines and make sure every1 got their phys. apps :)_

_(2:20pm) Tony: Sounds boring bigbird :( Like everything else related to sports._

_(2:21pm) Clint: Jealous we get better bodies? C;_

_(2:21pm) Tony: We can compare after school. But we all know who wins by a landslide green arrow_

_(2:21pm) Nat: That's totally not weird at all. -_-_

_(2:21pm) Tony: Hey tasha you're back to join the party! If you're still at school too I can give you a ride. ;)_

_(2:21pm) Thor: GREETING FRIENDS! I READ WE ARE ALL GOING TO BRUCE'S HOUSE INSTEAD OF TONY'S. THAT IS ALRIGHT WITH ME! I'LL BRING SOME GAMES OVER OR WHATEVER IS ESSENTIAL FOR OUR GATHERING! :-)_

_(2:21pm) Nat: Don't every call me Tasha again or send me a winking emoji or I will make you regret it Tony. Secondly, I don't need a ride I'm already home and finally...I thought you taught Thor how to text NORMAL!_

_(2:22pm) Tony: What? Thor hit the arrow next to the Z and A button._

_(2:22pm) Thor: I'M TRYING BUT MY HANDS ARE STILL GETTING USED TO THIS SMALL KEYBOARD. I SHALL HAVE YOU FIX IT LATER ANYWAYS RIGHT? :-)_

_(2:22pm) Tony: Sure Wreck it Ralph. How's your brother and stuff?_

_(2:22pm) Steve: Hey guys!_

_(2:22pm) Steve: I guess I'm not bringing my movies over. Sucks because I just got Mr. Smith Goes to Washington on Blu-ray it's new... I think._

_(2:22pm) Steve: I got that Ralph reference Tony :) Bucky and I saw that movie before._

Tony grimaced, Steve was such an old soul. Despite always constantly hanging out with his them it seemed his old country life just wouldn't shake off. Him and his family were super patriotic and lived in a two-story little shack with a huge lawn on the edge of their street. Tony could never spend the night there like _ever._ Every time he tried he always had a bad experience with their blurred lines of extreme conservationism and being plain Amish. Tony was surprised they allowed Steve to even attend a public school. Their school was prestigious and had high expectations so that could've been it. That was the only logical solution Tony could come up with as he unlocked his car door. The black doors rose automatically as he stepped inside, madly typing away.

_(2:23pm) Tony: Kudos! Now hurry the fuck up before I decide to leave you and btw blu-ray isn't new old man it's been out since like 2010._

_(2:23pm) Steve: =(...wait what does btw mean again?_

_(2:23pm) Clint: It means Balls to the wall._

_(2:23pm) Tony: That would be bttw idiot._

_(2:23pm) Nat: So when are we going to meet at Bruce's? I hope he actually knows we're coming over._

Tony rolled his eyes.

_(2:23pm) Tony: Of course he knows. We can't just show up unannounced we'd probably give the guy a fucking heart attack. You know he's fragile._

_(2:23pm) Nat: That's so un-Stark of you. Considering other people. And don't automatically think Bruce is weak. He can hold his ground :T_

_(2:23pm) Tony: Ya sure whatever._

_(2:24pm) Clint: Would you mind if I key your car Tony?_

_(2:24pm) Tony: Go to hell Eastwood._

_(2:24pm) Clint: You're not funny._

_(2:24 pm) Steve: Tony which one is your car again?_

_(2:24 pm) Tony: The one with the hot rims and has 2 billion dollar parts on it and looks far better than rest._

_(2:25pm) Steve: …..._

_(2:25pm) Tony: I'll pop the trunk open. I'm the car with the now open trunk apparently your old aging brain is now affecting your sight._

_(2:25pm) Steve: I'm going to ignore that._

_(2:25pm) Tony: If you just addressed it then it's not being ignored._

_(2:25pm) Clint: Asshole_

_(2:25pm) Tony: Now is not the time for self reflections Clint._

_(2:26 pm) Clint: Duck off blotch!_

_(2:26pm) Tony: Wtf?_

_(2:26pm) Clint: Autocorrect is being stupid_

_(2:26pm) Tony: Don't blame autocorrect for your stupidity and Steve get your ass over here. The school's parking is not that far._

_(2:26pm) Steve: You parked across the street ….._

_(2:26pm) Tony: Woopdeedoo! who cares? just get your ass over here._

_(2:26pm) Thor: :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)_

_(2:27pm) Clint: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm what?_

_(2:27pm) Thor: I JUST THOUGHT EVERYONE NEEDED A SMILE! YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS ARGUING :-) SMILE AND LIVE WONDROUSLY AMONG YOURSELVES GUYS. ESPECIALLY YOU TONY. HAS MY GENEROSITY SIMPLY BRUSHED BY YOU?_

_(2:27pm) Tony: The only things that stick to me are money, good looks, and girls and a little extra stuff on the side. I can be generous I guess..._

_(2:27pm) Thor:_ _**Thor has sent an attachment – 28172 jpg.** _

_(2:27pm) Steve: …._

_(2:28pm) Tony: Dammit not another dick pic Thor!_

_(2:28pm) Nat: My cue to leave this conversation. I'll see you guys around five I guess. I'll bring movies instead. Bye_

_(2:28 pm) Clint: I'm with ya Nat. I'm not supposed to be driving as it is while texting. I got the chips! and possibly beer :)! And Thor whatever file you want us 2 open...just delete it dude none of us are gonna risk it... Over and Out! Ciao!_

_(2:28pm) Thor: IOEWHFUGHLGAGBHRG_

_(2:28pm) Tony: So Thor you will bring games and hopefully get a new phone. I'll get pizza and since Steve is tagging along he'll get soda. See ya. The Star- Spangled Banner has approached._

_(2:29pm) Thor: THEIKAITCNESS_

_(2:29pm) Thor: THE PICTURE IS OF KITTENS!_

_(2:30pm) Thor: HELLO? GUYS?_

_(2:32pm) Thor: :-(_

"Hey." Steve said as he slid inside the passenger's seat. "Sorry about the wait."

"I accept all apologies in cash, check, or credit." Tony mused.

Steve shook his head. "You're something else Tony."

Tony put his car into drive and began heading to the store. He was so grateful that the school was on the edge of their neighborhood so it didn't take him forever to reach one of the gate entrances. Within eight minutes Tony was at the gate entrance/exit, punching in the code, and then speeding off to the closest town.

Tony glanced at Steve who was too busy looking at all the nothingness the country had to offer them. "I found out what a Loki is, or should I say who Loki is."

Steve's grin faltered as he turned his attention to Tony. "You know I was there when you punched Thor in the face right?"

"Yeah." Tony sped past by a red light as Steve grimaced, "Apparently, everyone except me knows what happened before I moved here and it revolves around him and I want to know so..."

Tony glanced at Steve who only bit his lip in bewilderment.

Tony huffed. "I want you to tell me Steve, damn is it empty up there?"

Tony made a move to give Steve a nookie but the older boy dodged it easily. Tony rolled his eyes as a look of clarity went past the blonde's face.

"I can't tell you Tony, it's simply not my place. Let by gones be by gones."

"Is that so? Hmm. If that's the case, why do you guys avoid him? Seems like you guys are holding onto the past."

Steve faced Tony with a stern look. "I thought you told Thor you would let go of the past."

"Calm down Rogers, you're turning red." Tony snickered, "I mean I'm just a little curious I could just ask Loki myself."

Steve dropped his jaw a little, _"_ He's dangerous though Tony! Put your social antics aside and think about your safety for a second. That's what really matters safety first."

"Mhm." Tony slid his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.

_To: Thor!_

_(2:47pm) Tony: Hey are you going to invite Loki?_

_(2:49pm) Thor: I WASN'T PLANNING ON IT HE'S STILL A LITTLE JITTERY_

_(2:49pm) Tony: You should :) It would be good for him._

_(2:50pm) Thor: I WILL ASK HIM IF HE WANTS TO GO._

_(2:50pm) Tony: Cool_

"Tony for Christ's sake pay attention to the road!" Steve yelled as he grabbed the wheel himself and swerved over debris that looked like it may have fallen from a truck recently in the middle of the road.

Tony groaned. "Jarvis take over please."

Steve's face lit up in fear as Tony took both hands off the wheel and unlocked his phone.

"Tony!" Steve cried out.

"Ugh relax dude! It's Jarvis my AI remember? He's going to take us to the store."

Tony tried with all of his self-control not to laugh at Steve who looked like he would have a heart attack at any moment.

"Jarvis?" Steve stuttered out, his hand fell from his chest as he gripped his seat-belt tightly.

"Hello Mr. Rogers. Nice to see you again." JARVIS sounded as Steve jumped in his seat and began wildly looking around.

"I have never gotten used to him."

Tony couldn't contain his fits of laughter as they pulled into the town and within a few minutes, the store's parking lot.

"Sorry to alarm you Mr. Rogers, but you have arrived at your destination." JARVIS voiced as Steve hurriedly snapped off his seat-belt and opened the car door, almost falling over in the process.

"I need some fresh air and _you_ need to stop trying to be that lunatic's friend."

"Okay Steve." Tony said condescendingly.

"You promise?" Steve urged.

Tony took one hand off the wheel and crossed his heart. "Scouts honor."

Steve didn't look completely convinced. "Laws aren't meant to broken Tony. I just don't want to see anybody get hurt especially, when it's clear that someone can hurt you."

Tony didn't say anything and began to pick through his music collection. Steve took his silence as reassurance.

Tony made a face. _"_ Now get out so I can park properly dork. I'm not going in the store."

Tony handed Steve some cash to cover for his portion as the blonde grinned and went to go get their items. Tony began messing with the buttons on his seat before he finally hit the right one that allowed his seat to pull out a leg rest from underneath it.

Tony smirked, silently humming away to himself. _Silly, dramatic, Rogers._

Tony was never one to obey the law.

* * *

"Carry on my wayward son. For there'll be peace when you are done."

Tony sung along to the old rock station tunes that blasted through his speakers. Tony pounded his fists on the dashboard and glanced at the storefront.

He sighed impatiently singing out his frustrations with the music. "Steve is sooo slow. He should've been out minutes agooo."

Tony grabbed his phone and sent a text to Steve before going through his one of his social media pages. Suddenly the music stopped and his ringtone began to echo through the car. Howard's name appeared on his phone and car screen as Tony blanched.

"Jarvis what should I do?"

"I recommend you answer Mr. Stark. Your father could be calling about your punishment and you would not want to miss an opportunity to end it." JARVIS advised.

"Ugghhh you're probably right. Fine you can answer."

Tony groaned at the sound of his father's voice.

"Tony?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

 _Minding my own business, something you should take note of._ "Nothing much. I'm waiting on Steve, he had to stop by the store and pick up some stuff."

"Oh." There was a bit of scuffling on the phone and Tony could hear the sounds of honking cars and a muffled radio. "Are you going to be on your way home immediately afterwards."

"Umm no. Why? Hey where are you anyways?"

"You're still grounded Tony. You know you'll be locked out of the house at a certain time."

Tony made a fist, trying to maintain his composure. "Yeah I know."

"So I want you in there before that happens."

"Or you could just not punish me and take the lift off the house so I can start living like a normal human being and not a felon on house arrest."

Howard dismissed his comments again. "Tony I'm coming home tonight between one to three in the morning possibly sooner."

"What! You're supposed to be on a business trip."

Howard began yelling at someone else before a loud car honk blasted through Tony's speakers causing him to cringe in pain. Howard then came back to the phone. "I changed my mind."

"Why?" Tony snapped.

Howard chuckled, but the sound was bitter. "Well my only son, my only heir and key to the success of Stark Industries has proven numerous times that he's a failure who continuously, throws his life away in party, sex, and cigarettes. With those thoughts haunting my mind I decided that I wanted to be a little more...involved this year. It's your senior year, the most important of your life, and there are colleges for you to pick. Choices that will make or break your future"

Tony laughed. "So, that's what this is about. First you control my life without even being here and of course you want to control my future. Woopdedoo."

"Why do you find that a bad idea Anthony?"

"Oh I don't know I kind of don't want to be like you. Hell, the money is nice but come on Howard I don't have time for this. Steve is going to be in the car with some cold soda's and we don't want them to go warm. Remember no talking and driving."

"I have had it with your nonchalant attitudes and disrespect Tony! You're not going by the guidelines of our agreement"

Tony put his hands in his pockets acting as if he had no other cares in the world. "I have been keeping a low profile, like we _agreed_."

"Oh yes. That party last month that captured the front cover of every magazine was completely under the radar."

Tony could feel his blood boiling, "No one has been back since."

"That's because I had to break the bank to silence the paparazzi! I bailed you out!" Howard's voice began to rise just as quickly as it began to simmer, "I'm tired of cleaning up your shit!"

This time it was Tony's turn to yell, "Yah well I didn't ask you to!"

"You're my son." Howard said as if it was the simplest notion in the world.

Tony laughed humorlessly, "No Howard I'm your mistake remember. Your failure."

"Do not test me Anthony! I am not your mother and I am certainly not your friend. Try that when I'm there, when you're in my presence and see what happens. I've been trying with you but you are grasping at straws at this point. I have reached the end of my rope with you so get yourself together or get out of my house."

Tony could feel tears form beneath his eyelid. He was so pissed. What could he even say? He was going to be trapped, he _was_ trapped and his father was right. That was the part that hurted him most of all, that he was a failure, an alcohol failure who only had daddy's money to run on. He would never be smart enough or good enough to ever be anything. The silence was suffocating and Tony found his breath's becoming shorter and shorter as he tried to hold back his pain. He wiped quickly at his eyes and looked around. His eyes widened as he saw Steve walking to the car.

"Look." Tony bit his lip, and swallowed hard to cap his emotions. "I have to go, Steve is on his way."

"When I get home, I want the house to be spotless and I want to see all of the syllabi supplied to you from your classes, and were going to make a plan on how-"

"Yeah bye, talk to you later." Tony blurted out in a rush as Steve placed the bags in the back and got comfortable in his seat.

Tony hung up the phone and tried to calm his breathing. "What took you so damn long."

"Sorry Tony, the lines were pretty long."

"Oh yeah it was the lines. Perfect excuse."

Steve awkwardly laughed. "Yeah well." He put on his seatbelt as Tony set the car in drive, ready to pull off.

"Hey I briefly heard your dad on the phone. Everything good? I haven't seen him around for a while."

"Don't worry about it Rogers, you wouldn't get it. Living in your little trailer park with your sweet mum and dad."

"Oh I see." Steve grumbled "It's a money problem? What? Daddy had to cancel an order on your three thousand dollar yacht."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "My bad Steve. I didn't mean it like that."

Steve huffed. " Whatever. It's fine."

Tony cracked a smile. "You know I would love to come over your house anytime."

Steve patted Tony's back a little too hard for Tony's liking and laughed. "I wasn't born yesterday Tony we both know that ain't true. As long as you're not seeing Loki I guess I can forgive that comment."

Steve removed his hand and then nodded at Tony as if he understood, but Tony knew otherwise.

As they began to pull out of the lot Tony couldn't fight off the feeling of being helpless. He was pissed at Howard but he was determined to never let that douche get the upper hand. He would find a way around Howard, give him a taste of his own medicine one day. Like the saying always goes, like father like son. Tony slouched in the driver seat as J.A.R.V.I.S began to operate the car. Tony gave Steve a pair of headphones to listen to his own music. He was tired, no one else's parents pressured, squeezed, and tried to conform them into something they never wanted to do. They let their kids grow. Clint wanted to be a professional archer, a job that was in-between non-existent to just plain ludicrous and yet he took archery classes and his parents took him hunting almost every weekend. They supported Clint no matter what and it was something Tony envied. Despite their rigidness, Steve's parents encouraged their son to join the army, it wasn't something they forced upon him, it just happened naturally. Bruce's uncle gave Bruce advice on his future but never tried to dictate it. No one ever tried to force things down their throat, no one ever tried to take over their life. He just wanted support.

Tony just needed someone to understand.

* * *

Loki understood a lot of things. But he couldn't wrap his head around why Thor was so persistent.

"Come on it would be fun!"

Loki swallowed his daily pills and scowled, "These tastes better than your constant nagging and that's saying something."

"It'll just be me, Bruce, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Tony. Five other people Loki! Five friends that could help you!"

"Dammit Thor! I don't need anyone's help! How many times do I have to tell you?" Loki barked.

Thor put his hands up in a surrender, "Okay, okay. Loki I get it, you don't want to come. You can just stay here with father and I'll have all the fun."

Loki would've laughed but the phrase _stay here with father_ didn't sit well with him. His eyes searched Thor, but he knew his brother wasn't saying it to be spiteful.

Loki hesitated, jacket still in hand as he sighed, "Thor wait."

Loki walked out of his room to see Thor already downstairs, looking up at him with a small smile as if he expected Loki to change his mind.

Loki rolled his eyes and sauntered down the stairs before punching Thor in the arm. "I hate you brother."

Thor chuckled, "You'll forget all about my annoyance once we get out of here."

"Well at least you admitted you're annoying." Loki countered as the two of them snickered.

"And where do you think you're going?"

They stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around to see Odin staring back at them, hands neatly folded behind his back.

"Loki. Where are you going?"

"He's coming with me father." Thor spoke up, "We're going to hang out at Bruce's place."

"No. I need Loki to come with me." Odin remarked.

Loki looked at Thor, almost in a pleading matter as Thor cleared his throat, "Please father! Loki wants to make friends! Get to know the neighborhood again! Isn't that what we all agreed he needed anyways? Interaction with others."

Odin squinted at Loki. "I'm sorry Thor but I really need your brother to come with me."

"Don't let him take me Thor." Loki whispered so quietly Thor couldn't make out a word he said.

Loki took a cautious step back as Odin walked over to them. Thor knew Loki and Odin didn't get along, but Loki was always overreacting about the situation. Odin wasn't a prison guard, he was their father. It almost angered him the way Loki always separated himself from their father and sometimes from Frigga and himself. Still, he didn't want to fall back into his brother's bad graces again.

"When mother asks us what we did today during dinner and I told her Loki had to pass out on a good experience on his first day of school I don't think she would be very happy."

Odin titled his head sideways, a twinkling in his eye, "Are you trying to blackmail me Thor?"

Thor smirked, "Of course not father. But I would also need to borrow the car if you don't want to get yelled at by mom."

Instead of a lashing, Odin actually began to laugh as Thor joined him. Odin then ruffled Thor's blonde hair.

"Go on then you two."

"Thanks father." Thor laughed as Loki watched the two of them silently.

He knew if he pulled off any of the things Thor did he would've been scolded or possibly worse. No matter how much he wanted to feel appreciated too, he knew he couldn't because of the way things went as a child. He was too messed up.

As Thor ran outside to the car Odin grabbed for Loki, abruptly stopping him in his tracks. Loki winced as Odin squeezed his arm, causing pain to spike in his shoulder.

His father, this grueling man, gave Loki a hard look before saying, "Do not embarrass me. Do you understand?"

Loki shuddered and bit back a retort. To Loki it seemed Odin was only letting him go with Thor so Thor wouldn't fall suspicious of Odin's real feelings towards him.

"Yes. Ah!" Loki hissed as Odin yanked on his arm.

"What did I tell you about that?" He barked.

Loki corrected himself, "Yes, sir."

"I advise you to say it without the sass next time, it's bad enough people call you a monster around here. Wouldn't want them to call you a faggot either."

Loki tried to pull his arm out of Odin's vice-like grip and almost cried out when Odin only squeezed it harder. Loki with widened his eyes, cringing with his jaw set back as sweat began to dot along his forehead. He was afraid, afraid of his future life that meant he had to stay in a house with someone who could cause him harm and _knew_ he couldn't do anything about it.

"Loki come on!" Thor's voice bounced through the hallway as Odin released him and pushed him forward.

"Go on boy." He insisted as Loki rubbed at his arm, he pulled his sleeve up and saw his arm was a deep shade of red.

Despite his dexterity Loki could feel frustrating tears touch the corner of his eyes. He wiped at them with his good arm and ran out of the house without another word.

"Hey now Loki that's the spirit! Run brother so that we won't miss the fun activities my friend's plan! They are very fun people!" Thor spoke cheerfully as Loki made his way inside the car.

Odin watched the two from the kitchen counter. He didn't like it, but he had to be hard on Loki, part as punishment for everything he had cost them when he was a child and in hopes that he wouldn't repeat the same mistakes. He didn't know how to handle his son, he didn't know how to apologize. To ask Loki for forgiveness for allowing him to be born. Loki wasn't meant to be in their world, in their home and yet he was, Odin wasn't sure why he had picked up the boy from England. Frigga's crying and mourning was a factor but wasn't the biggest persuasion. It was the dreams. Odin shivered at the thought, the only thing that seemed to frighten him as he grabbed a tea kettle from the cabinet. He glanced at the oven's clock, _5:23 pm_ .

Odin sighed, he was doing the ultimate favor for Loki today, in less than an hour at best. It required the most fragile kind of trust and the most persistent type of charm. If Loki did anything to jeopardize his family again, Odin grimaced, he would have no choice but to carry out what he was supposed to do the moment Loki was thrusted upon his life.

Odin would kill him.

* * *

"Taken 3?"

"No."

"28 Weeks Later."

Natasha stretched her legs across the couch, "Put that in the maybe pile. That soldier guy Doyle is cute."

Clint took another nacho from his bowl and threw 28 Weeks Later into the maybe pile. "Okay what about The Dark Knight and really guys? Who brought The Little Mermaid."

"I don't know." Steve said as he sat down by Natasha's feet and placed the popcorn in her lap. Suddenly the doorbell ranged.

"Doorbell." Natasha announced.

"I'll get it." Bruce said as he patted his jeans and ran to the door.

"Hey Thor..." As Bruce opened the door further his smile disappeared, "...I see you brought Loki." Bruce managed a small grin.

Loki just gave Bruce a hard look as Thor smiled, holding a bag of food. "No one ever really brings what they're assigned. "

Thor snickered as he hi-fived Bruce. Bruce left his hand slightly up for Loki but the other boy only sneered.

"I haven't been here in a while Bruce."

"Ya." Bruce said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "It's literally been forever."

Loki smiled, the way a lion would smile at an innocent gazelle, "Hasn't been long enough."

Thor pushed Loki and gave him a look.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Everyone's in my living room Thor."

The two of them followed Bruce as Bruce asked the others in the room, "Pick a movie yet?"

"No but hey!" Clint looked towards Loki, "Why don't we let Edward Scissorhands pick?"

Loki gulped, controlling whatever negative emotions he felt and sat down on the leg rest behind Clint. "Sure."

He gritted as Clint threw the DVD's at Loki, sending them flying all over the place, only The Little Mermaid landed securely in his lap. Loki smirked, "Were going to watch The Little Mermaid."

Everyone groaned, "O come on!" Clint sighed, "Another Loki."

Natasha reached over and smacked Clint on the head. "It's your fault he picked it."

Loki couldn't help but smile, "Nice backswing Natasha." He mused.

"Don't make me use it on you. We are not cool Loki, I would prefer it if you didn't talk to me. The only reason I'm tolerating you is because you're related to Thor. Nothing more." Natasha asserted.

Loki could see Thor ready to defend him and exchanged looks with him telling Thor to back down. His brother could not keep fighting his battles for him like this.

"Where's Tony?" Thor asked suddenly as Loki chose to ignore Natasha for the time being.

"Kitchen, watching the popcorn." Clint said, "Hey when you're in there do you think he could get me another can." Clint shook his Coke. "I'm running a little low."

"Sure." He said.

Thor made his way to the kitchen to see Tony messing with his phone.

"Hey there buddy." Tony said without looking up.

"Hey Tony. What are those?" Thor asked pointing to the green cases beside Tony.

"Your video games, as you can see I'm on popcorn duty." Thor laughed as Tony handed him back his video games.

"I see. how's it been?"

"Great." Tony said boredly, "Never better."

"Well that's good Tony." Thor said, "I could get the popcorn for you in exchange for a favor."

"I'm not giving you money or oral." Tony outright stated.

"Tony!" Thor looked at his friend in shock.

Tony snickered, "I was just putting it out there."

"Despite your wit your perversion really makes me re-evaluate some life choices."

Tony and Thor shared a laugh as Thor grabbed a coke for Clint.

"It's about Loki. Look, I know I'm not the brightest light and I know it seems weird but do you think you could help Loki make friends? You're the only one I've witnessed who has shown my brother a kind hand this entire day."

"Aw thanks buddy," Tony touched his heart. "Two hundred bucks though."

Thor pushed Tony lightly. "Cut it out."

Tony tried to sustain his chuckles, "Okay, I'll give you a 50% discount but that's the lowest I'm going. One hundred bucks on helping Loki."

"You're…actually serious Tony? Are you actually serious!?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't take this the wrong way but your brother is kind of a jerk. I mean I like it but it needs some work. So yeah, I'm nice to brother Thor but that's because he's _your_ brother and so logically, I will be seeing a lot of him."

Thor huffed. "Look I will only explain this to you once because you're my best friend and you don't understand. Tony, my brother has been away for a very long time and before that he didn't have the best time either. He was bullied and his…his antics and are all a disguise. A defense mechanism as they say. I just…I just want him to find some peace and a place to belong and you're you Tony. I believe you have some skill and charisma that I don't have to necessarily help him that way. I mean if you really get to know him you'll probably find a lot in common. So, could you please, out of the kindness and purity of this friendship help him out, for _free._ "

Tony looked at Thor, letting his best friend's speech settle in before answering.

"Fine." Tony sighed, "Sixty bucks and that's my final offer."

"Tony!"

Tony laughed. "What? I have to make bank somehow!"

Thor pointed a finger that made Tony prepare himself for a long spiel of honor and friendship but was interrupted by the ringing in Thor's pocket. Thor grabbed his phone and Tony glanced at the caller ID before looking away politely. As the phone continued to ring a few more times Tony looked at Thor who was just staring at the phone with a long frown.

Tony looked confused. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

Thor shook his head and ended the call. "Sif and I will no longer be talking."

Tony raised an eyebrow and went over to Thor. "What happened? Man, it's only been one day of school."

Thor nodded in agreement, his expression saddened. "She was being super disrespectful to Loki, calling him a psycho. She was just acting so out of line and spiteful, it was something so nasty I never even knew was part of her character."

"Damn, I'm sorry Thor." Tony comforted his best friend. "Maybe she was calling to apologize."

"Well I don't want it."

Tony looked at Thor, shocked. "I mean you guys have been friends practically at birth, was it really that bad?"

"Tony. I can tolerate many things but I will not tolerate such things said or done to my brother!"

Tony jumped as Thor slammed his fists into the counter-top.

"Woah woah woah buddy let's calm down okay. She is not worth damaging Bruce's stuff okay? Okay."

"I'm sorry Tony she just made me so angry! She's supposed to be my friend, she's supposed to be supportive and I just I'm just so shocked and outraged!"

"No I get it buddy, let it all out. Hey how about for now, so you don't get too loud and disturb the others yah know. So you don't maybe make Loki upset or feel bad let's just let it go for now and we rant about it tonight."

Thor took a deep breath. "You're right Tony, I'm sorry."

"No need to be."

"What were we just talking about? Before she called."

"Umm don't worry about it I was just joking about money but-"

Thor grimaced seeming a little distracted as he went into his pockets and handed Tony a twenty. "There you go my friend, I'll give you the rest some other time. Just know this breaks my heart."

"Thor, you don't actually have to I mean… I will actually do it for us if you want me to."

"No no no you set your price Tony. I just hope it haunts you at night, knowing you're taking money from such a poor young man."

Tony scoffed, the tension in the room completely disappeared. "Oh, please Thor. You probably wipe your ass with twenty dollar bills."

Before Thor could protest Tony called out for Loki. "Loki!"

"Be nice to him Tony." Thor stated as Tony nodded his head.

"No promises." He joked.

"What is it Thor?" Loki asked as he came inside the kitchen only to see Thor leaving.

"You and me buddy." Tony started as he grabbed a soda for himself. "We're going to have a little chat."

Loki pursed his lips. "Why? Me? Alone? With the infamous Tony Stark? I would prefer not."

"Oh please." Tony snorted, "I just want to talk business."

Loki made a childish face that had then turned into curiosity. "Is that your arc-reactor?" Loki poked at Tony's chest as the shorter man dodged the slight touch.

"I'll tell you later if you let me call you Loks." Tony said.

"I'd rather die." Loki stated.

"Counting on it." Tony chimed. "Now come on in the basement. I promise there is no fifty shades of grey going on down there."

"What?" Loki perplexed.

"Oh gosh you're another Steve when it comes to references! Dammit, I had high hopes for you Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Just tell me what you want Stark."

"I plan to." Tony said as he put a hand through his hair and began to go down the basement. "You just have to trust me though."

"And why should I?" Loki hissed, so his voice could echo down the steps.

Tony reached the bottom of the stairs, found the light switch and flicked it on before looking up at Loki. "Because you have no one else."

* * *

"Why exactly did you drag me down here Stark?" Loki asked before sitting down in the only chair in Bruce's basement.

Without admitting it Tony had hit him somewhere in his gut when he pointed out that Loki really had no one else in the world to turn to. It surprised Loki in a way that made him nervous. Was he really that readable? Loki examined the layer of dusk that seemed to coat everything in Bruce's basement, including the chair. Loki swiped at the arm of chair.

Tony wiped at the dust and sat down on a small edge of the table beside Loki's chair, trying not to chuckle at Loki, who looked disgusted at all the dust.

Tony smiled. "I have a proposition for you and I don't want anyone to butt in on it"

Loki put his hand up. "Let me stop you right there. Who put you up to this and why is it such a secret?"

Tony looked confused. "No one," _Maybe Thor and fifty bucks._ "I'm just trying to do some good charity work because I'm a nice person."

"I'm charity?" Loki raised an eyebrow Tony realized he must look like a douche, which only spark some more snarky remarks from Loki.

"Look ignore that just hear me out." Tony said. "I'm going get you some friends."

"Hmm," Loki mused. "Sounds like a challenge Stark, why don't you make a bet on it, you're very bad at gambling according to the NY Times.

"Hey!" Tony scoffed, "I'm good at gambling, NY Times is full of pompous pretentious asses anyways. And there's no need for a bet, it's just a favor."

"How boring."

Tony looked at Loki. Maybe Thor wasn't wrong. He could catch bits and pieces of his old and current self in Loki, more of the old than new however. The wit and humor, the joy of risk to make things interesting. The confident attitude, but it was intense and cold, just like Tony before he got his life together. _At least together enough to get Howard off my back_. He thought to himself. Maybe he could actually help Loki in some way, and the stakes of a bet really did interest him, he was just positive Thor would kill him though if he found out.

Tony smirked. If Loki wanted to bet on it then how could he say no?

Tony threw his hands up in defeat. "Well if you really want to, we can make it a bet. I bet I can get you twelve friends by the end of the month. Rules are they'll all sign a list for me saying they're your friend and you have to genuinely _try_ to be friends with them. Loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day. I lose if I can't get you twelve friends and you lose if I can."

Loki glanced at Tony. "Deal, but the loser gets to call out a time-out on one thing if they absolutely don't want to do it."

"What! You're a chicken Loki? Can't take what all life wants to give? Bawk! Bawk Bawk!" Tony folded his arms to his side to resemble wings as he began to cluck like a chicken. "Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!"

"I'm not a chicken Tony nor am I a child. Those are my conditions, take it or leave it." Loki tensed.

Tony stopped imitating a chicken a stuck his tongue out. "Your brother is funner."

"You are both idiots." Loki countered as Tony laughed.

"Hey Tony? Loki?" Bruce peeked out from the steps before making his way down, the bag of popcorn was in his hand.

"Ah! Loki here's a potential friend. Bruce be Loki's friend." Tony piped up.

When Bruce didn't move, Tony cleared his throat and then mouthed the words _Just Go With It_ before folding his arms.

Bruce furrowed his brow. "Oh umm, okay..."

Loki chortled. "I specifically remembered you along with everyone else whom shunned me away, no thank you.

"A lot had happened. I really am sorry about that Loki. There's just so much to tell you." Bruce said quietly.

Tony nodded. "That's good. Now go on Loki, tell Bruce you're sorry too."

"But I'm not. And wait- for what?" Loki said simply as he kept his arms folded.

Tony huffed and grabbed Loki's hand. Before Loki could protest Tony softly pulled on his hand and Loki found himself in Bruce's grip.

Bruce looked just as uncomfortable as Loki as the two shook hands.

"Give me another chance Loki?" He asked.

"Hell n-" Tony luckily, punched Loki's good arm. Loki still shot daggers at him.

"I mean of course Bruce, but the next time you isolate me I will find you in the middle of the night and stick a nice rusted edge blade right in-between the cracks of your ribs."

Bruce dropped his hands to his side, and actually grinned. "I wouldn't doubt you for a second Loki." He sheepishly began to kick at the dust at the bottom of his stairwell.

"I'm going to go back up there, just wanted to check on you guys."

"Um, yeah I'll join you Bruce." Tony said smiling, he took Bruce into a bro-hug.

"I totally owe you one dude." He whispered as they pulled away.

"Chess club is next Thursday and the Science club starts in three weeks." Bruce announced to no one in particular but Tony knew that was one of his bargain deals for Bruce having to bail him out. Tony nodded as Bruce left without another word.

"That wasn't so bad was it Lo? Yah know, aside from threatening Bruce." Tony asked.

Loki looked agitated, "O by the heavens. Now nicknames. Great. And Bruce was the closest thing I had to a friend when I was little. He knows when I'm serious or not."

Tony stood up, that was interesting. "So, were you joking?"

It was Loki's turn to smirk. "Test me Stark and we shall see."

"I shall in due time Loki." Tony commented as he began to go up the stairs." We should probably join the gang though. Two friends, thirteen more to go."

Tony winked at Loki before vanishing out the door. Loki could hear cries of laughter as everyone upstairs began to enjoy themselves.

Loki sighed before resting his head and hands onto the table, he needed a miracle. If Tony could really pull off what he claimed, he could do then Loki, despite his reluctance, would really give Tony the whole world. He didn't doubt Tony's skills, he'd seen him in the media and magazines. But no one wanted to know him, no one cared for Loki. He needed a miracle, just one simple miracle.


	8. Chapter Seven: Gambling

As Tony made a bet with Loki, Odin was made a bet with fate.

He gambled that he had a 50/50 chance of losing good, important connections if he couldn't convince them of why Loki's stay was different from the last. He knew they had all probably heard it by now, that Loki was back and the moment he got calls trickling in today, on the first day of school he knew he had to say something. He had ignored everyone since then for as much as possible until he could get some of them situated to explain the situation. Odin scowled.

Standing inside the hallway of BrookShire and Lee Frost's School for the Gifted, Odin leaned against the white painted concrete walls and muddled on what he was going to say. As he looked at all the customized lockers he could hear _them_ in the auditorium, buzzing like bees, there small chatter was quick and bounced off the walls, and if he had to guess was shallow and empty. He liked mostly everyone in the community but the ones he had to invite today were not some of his favorites.

There was Winston and Hazel Frost, who had four children of their own whom Odin liked, all except their middle daughter Emma, who was a known troublemaker. He had invited them because they were one of the few families who had inherited a house and old money within the town. They were very respectable, at least the family name was, and they held a good bit of influence over people's opinions around there. Jacques LeBeau, the town gossiper and known for being close with the local cops whom had caught his grandson illegal gambling one too many times, was essential when it came to getting the word around. Odin knew if he could put the _right_ words in Jacques mouth that would be way faster than trying to convince everyone he bumped up into that they didn't have to gather their pitchforks at his house.

And then there was Owen, Rogue's father who was an actual friend and had influences in high places around their county. There was Nick Fury, whom Odin went to school with and eventually trusted as he became the principal almost two decades ago. Although they were friends they were both headstrong in their own right, and Odin was surprised when Fury allowed him to have this meeting in his school, he might've though the situation was just as dire as everyone was making it out to be. And last but not least there was Howard Stark, whose finances and status aided the town tremendously with becoming reputable and appealing to newcomers. His investment before finally settling in to move there is what Odin believed saved the community from the impended financial debt and bad notoriety they were getting back when it all went down. And Howard had owed the town at least.

Whatever the case may be he knew the task at hand was as difficult as anything he had ever done. He was glad he was an intimidating man that struck fear in much more docile hearts and the ones with more aggression in their veins were easy to coax with a few nice words. Before he walked in however, Odin's ear buzzed as the Bluetooth tucked securely in it began to notify him of an incoming call. Without a glance at his phone Odin pushed the call button and answered.

"Odin Odinson speaking, may I ask who is this?"

"It's just me dear." Frigga answered.

Odin's hold demeanor shifted as he smiled tenderly at the sound of his wife's soft voice. His shoulders relaxed as he leaned into the wall more comfortably now.

"Ah and what can I do for such a beautiful lady today?"

Frigga laughed, her voice woven with silk. "I saw your note on the fridge and decided to check in. Just making sure you're doing alright."

"I'm fine dear thank you. How are you holding up? The boys giving you trouble?"

"No no no they are still over Bruce's house."

"Okay good. When they get home darling if I'm not back by then will you tell them to do their laundry?"  
"Yes I can, but what exactly are you doing Odin?"

"Well I was at the grocery store when I was stopped by George who wanted to catch up and have a few cigars."

"Oh okay, don't stay out too late please, and you know what the doctor said about you smoking."

"I'll be fine Frigga." Odin said reassuringly. "Anything else."

"Actually, yes dear I wanted to talk to you about Loki's birthday."

"What about it?"

Frigga laughed. "I mean I know it's only three months away so I might be acting completely ridiculous about it but I really want to plan something special for him. I was thinking of renting a banquet down in city but the ones I were interested in get booked months advanced. So I wanted to talk with you about it, see if we can reserve a spot."

Odin sighed and did his best to hide the annoyance in his voice. "We can talk about this when we get back dear okay? I love you so much but I have to go now."

Frigga was silent for a moment.

"Okay we will talk about it later." She paused.

"Loki is a blessing Odin."

"I know dear."

"I just wanted to remind you of it that's all. I want you to remember that he is very important to me and is loved no more or less by Thor, even though he isn't my son. Remember that."

Odin swallowed. "Why are you getting so worked up dear?"

"Because I don't want you to ever think Loki will ever be a bother to me and that he matters a lot. And I want to do this party because I love him, not just because he is here and apart of this family."

"Okay Frigga…we can talk about it later love I love you."

"I love you too. Bye dear."

"Goodbye."

Odin hung up and forced himself into former state of mind. He took a deep breath and walked inside. As he went inside he could hear commotion more acutely now, the words and phrases exchanged between the parents seated were full of surrounding gossip and rumors.

There were no new faces that had came after the renovations and before the community became gated. All except Howard, whose face was inside of a laptop seated on Owen's lap, but then again, he was involved in the town way before he even moved there. Excluding Howard, the other four represented everyone who that voted for him without question, the ones that fought alongside and against him that year Loki changed everything. No as a closed community with the nearest major city fifteen miles out north they were secluded from their state, secluded from their world, they meant to keep it that way forever.

As he walked towards the stage the chatter lessened. And when he reached the podium there was absolute silence. They all glared, skepticism written all over their face. Once he cleared his throat he could see some of them leaning in their chairs.

"Hello everyone, parents, friends. I have called this urgent meeting on such short notice because as I am sure there is a problem. A problem dealing with me and my actions that I know you all would want an explanation for and I can tell you right now, yes, Loki is in town and he is staying."

Before Odin could get another word in there were cries of outrage from everyone except Howard and Fury, who sat cross legged in his chair, looking indifferent.

"No!"

"The boy's a murderer!"

"How could you?! How is he even allowed back into this town!"

"This is some fucked up shit I hope your pulling!"

"Take him back where he came from!"

"What about our children? He's going to try to hurt them!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Silence!" Odin growled.

"My boy has been here for a month! Yes, three weeks before school even started!" Odin repeated again to shocked faces.

"I'm sure you've all heard he's back from your kids today so don't look so surprised! You all believe he's some monster, some accident but I can tell you lot you are clearly wrong! Loki is sick! But we have decided to bring him home to his family where he will have the opportunity to at a stable life. Loki has shown great potential to excel in his academics and with support from this community he can make a future I'm sure of it."

Owen stood up from his seat, his patch of white and brown he had since a child was now blending in with his old age.

"But what about all the newcomers huh? What if all that stuff we've tried so hard to bury comes back? He'll scare everyone away, he'll make a disgusting joke out of us again! I don't trust him, like you said he's sick! The sick doesn't belong in society! "

Odin cleared his throat, fixed his tie and inhaled deeply.

"I can tell you that we are going to block any records of Loki, any bad image of his name, any association of that year!" Odin barked.

"Your children will not speak of it and you will not speak about it! And none of you will bring harm to him! But if anyone sees anything you don't like you report it to me, not the police nor the media! We do not want to be known for what the rest of America saw us as so many years ago! They called us the killers, monsters, and filth! They destroyed our town's image and I will not allow anyone or anything do that to us again!"

"We have grown, stronger than before, so strong that I believe we can handle anything by ourselves!"

Odin lowered his voice. "Loki really is a good boy, and with Mr. Stark's help." Odin nodded at the computer screen. "As few of you all know has helped with keeping Loki's condition at bay, through medications, something we have all agreed not to talk about."

Odin looked around the room to make sure they still understood how much information they had to keep amongst themselves.

"However, I have a watchful eye on Loki and if he does anything and I mean anything! Out of context, suspicion, or even remotely secretive, he will be shipped off to a far more place worse than anything he could ever imagine. Whatever the case may be it is my one, true priority to keep this community and you all safe! I will do anything to make sure you and your children and your children's children will stay out of harm for as long as I live, even if that means sacrificing my own son!"

"And that." Odin added. "Is a promise."

* * *

Three weeks had passed by since Tony and Loki's bet and Odin had made his speech in the high school's auditorium. Now it was being taken up by students practicing their monologues for their first serious grade in drama.

Tony frowned as he looked over the lines assigned for him, he was glad it wasn't anything of Shakespearean dialect but it was a still a pretty long excerpt from a play he didn't know of.

"Tony come practice with me!" Thor's voice echoed across the stage as Tony heaved himself up from the floor and climbed onto the stage.

"Don't tell me I'm the only one who thinks this class is a complete waste?"

"Ah the theatrics aren't that bad and besides I thought you would love the attention on you." Thor teased/

Tony sat down on the stage and made a face. "Let's hear your piece Shakespeare."

Thor nodded but as soon as he began to belt out his lines Tony's mind wandered. Although the class was useless it was the only class he and the majority of his friends had together. Natasha, Pepper, and Clint were reciting lines back and forth with each other. Steve and Bucky were arm wrestling in the seats and Loki was in a small corner of the room studying his lines by himself. Their teacher Mrs. Marvel was simply focused on making sure no one was trying to skip out of her class. She glanced at her watch and then clapped her hands.

"Everyone come on and take a seat! We're going to start now!"

As everyone settled down Mrs. Marvel stood up. "Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hands.

"Are you all sure? Clint? Scott? Jennifer? Tony?" Mrs. Marvel asked.

"Nope!" Tony said.

Mrs. Marvel glared through her glasses, but no one moved to participate.

"Okay then I'll just assign you all with a random number. Sam, why don't you go first."

As Sam rose onto the stage and began to speak Tony slumped into his chair and nudged Thor, "I'm not doing this."

"Doing what?" Thor asked, half paying attention as a part of him was paying attention to Sam.

"This stupid drama stuff, I'm going to sing." Tony said.

Thor suddenly looked at him and only shook his head chuckling.

"What?" Tony asked as he broke into a smile.

Thor only laughed harder and placed a hand to his mouth to minimize the sound. Sitting on Thor's right, Loki glared at the two of them and then plucked his brother's head. Thor only continued as Loki frowned.

"What is wrong with him?" Loki hissed as Tony shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know. Fix it Stark." Loki snapped.

Tony sighed in his hand and leaned a little onto his best friend, "Dead puppies Thor."

Thor quickly silenced himself as his shoulders drooped. "That wasn't funny Tony."

"I know big guy now here."

Tony took out his music player and handed it to Thor. "After you go up there I need you to plug this up into the speakers."

Thor looked at the music player in his hand worriedly. "What if she doesn't call on you after me?"

"Just say you have to go to the bathroom and just stay behind the curtain until she calls me up and now remember don't press play until I say _sit down and listen."_

Thor smiled. "You know we're going to get in so much trouble for this."

Tony slapped Thor's chest. "Only if we get caught buddy."

Thor nodded as another student after student began to go up and do their parts. As the names were dwindling Thor head his name called and smiled as he fist bumped Tony and politely excused himself for the people in the aisle. Thor then climbed onto the stage to recite his piece from _Hamlet._ After his spoken word he receive a few claps and then asked if he could go to the bathroom. Once Mrs. Marvel said yes he went behind the curtain and made it appear as if he went out of the side door just as the two of them had planned.

"Anthony Stark." Mrs. Marvel called.

Tony frowned at the use of his full name but smiled as he strolled down the stairs. As Tony made his way up the stage.

"I just have to say I'm into mechanics _not monologues_ Mrs. Marvel. The only reason I'm in your class is because Anatomy was so full the school just put me here."

There were chuckles of agreement and a loud groan from the front of the room as Tony saw his own least favorite couple, Jean and Scott, were looking straight at him.

"Problem Jean?"

"Well some of us do take these things seriously Tony but go on ahead you can keep making fun of it. I'm pretty sure making Transformers is much more entertaining."

"It is actually." Tony mused.

"Now who wants to hear this masterpiece I'm about to bellow?"

There was a small set of claps as Jean let out an exasperated sigh. "Just do it Tony."

"Okay then." Tony smiled as an idea hit him.

Guys! This is dedicated to our own Jean Grey you can even imagine these words are coming from Scott or -" Tony coughed, "Logan Ack! This cold woo!"

Jean plastered a fake smile on her face as Scott wrapped his arm around her defensively.

"Anyways, show time." Tony cleared his throat.

"Hey girl I got something' real important to give you. So just sit down and listen."

Suddenly a slow steady began to echo throughout the room as everyone looked around in bewilderment.

"Girl you know we've been together such a long long time. And now I'm ready to lay it on the line." Tony's voice got higher.

"Wooow, you know it's Christmas and my heart is open wide. Gonna give you something so you know what's on my mind. A gift real special, so take off the top. Take a look inside."

Tony thrusted. "It's my dick in a box."

Everyone began to laugh and clap as Tony pursed his lips and began to groove to the music."It's in a box."

He gestured to his crotch and then at Jean. "Not gonna get you a diamond ring. That sort of gift don't mean anything. Not gonna get you a fancy car. Girl, ya gotta know you're my shinin' star."

Tony stomped his foot. "Not gonna get you a house in the hills. A girl like you needs somethin' real. Sing Along!"

Jean began to protest as most of the class began to clap and repeated Tony as he began to saunter down the stage stairs and towards Jean.

"Wanna get you somethin' from the heart. Somethin' special girl. It's my dick in a box. My dick in a box babe. It's my dick in a box."

Ooh, my dick in a box girl. See I'm wise enough to know when a gift needs givin', – " Tony stopped as the music came to an abrupt pause.

Tony pouted as Mrs. Marvel came from behind the stage curtains holding the aux cord in one hand while the other gripped Thor's sleeve. She looked pissed.

"Thor Odinson and Anthony Stark! Detention with me tomorrow at three p.m. and you won't be getting this music player or cord back unless a parent comes and gets it."

Thor gulped and Tony tried to sound disappointing. "I'm sorry but I mean, aren't musicals part of the fine arts."

Ms. Marvel glowered at Tony and told him and Thor to wait for her outside in the hallway. Unfortunately for her the bell for the end of class ringed at the exact time and students hastily stood up from their seats and began to rush to lunch. Along with the crowd, despite Mrs. Marvels calls, were Tony and Thor who ignored her and made their way into the thrall of students, disappearing completely from her view.

"You know we're screwed, right?" Tony laughed as they turned the corner.

"I hope your dad won't be too pissed about detention."

Thor smiled. "My father will be alright this is nothing!"

His stomach grumbled. "I'm more concerned about my appetite than anything, I have to wait for Loki though so do you want to go ahead and pick out a table for us?"

Tony shook his head. "I was actually going to ask you to get me a sandwich from the cafeteria. I have to do something this period so I might not make it too lunch."

"I'll grab you a sandwich my friend, it is no problem at all." Thor said just as Loki rounded the corner.

"Alright see yah Thor. I'll text you on my way to lunch." They did their usual handshake.

"See ya too Loki, save me a seat guys." Tony added with a wink.

Loki rolled his eyes but this time he seemed more playful than cynical.

"Nice performance Stark." He said before heading out with his brother.

As everyone began to make their way to lunch or free period sessions, Tony started to walk in the opposite direction towards the library. As he was strolled Tony took out the slip of paper out of his pocket labeled _Loki's friends_ with only his and Bruce's name on it, he grimaced.

"What's that Tony?" Clint questioned as he along with some of their other friends were walking towards them.

"Nothing really, where are you guys coming from? I swear we were all in Marvel's class a second ago."

Clint shook his lunch bag. "Had to grab some chow."

He nodded towards the little slip of paper. "Is that your grocery list or something?"

"It's a piece of paper keeping track of Loki's friends. I'm trying to make him twelve by the end of month. You guys want to sign?"

Tony held the paper casually between two fingers. "Don't volunteer all at once."

"Not interested Tony." Steve said, brushing the paper away.

"Come on guys sign the paper. I have till the end of this week." Tony ragged.

"No. " Natasha said sternly. "No one wants to be Loki's stupid friend."

Tony looked at Natasha skeptically. "Have you seen yourself Natasha you're not exactly a people person."

"Yah well at least I have friends, I mean look at him."

She folded her arms. "He has to get you to do it for him. Steve is the smart one, like he said Tony we're not interested."

Tony looked at the faces of all his friends, they looked offended and it only made him scowl, when he did Pepper seemed to soften up.

"I'll sign the paper Tony, I never really knew Loki and besides."

Pepper looked at the rest of the group so her message was more direct. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Natasha looked at Pepper with a wild expression. "Pepper you're not thinking!"

Pepper downright ignored Natasha as she placed the paper against a locker to sign it before handing it back to Tony.

"I'm really impressed with the way you're standing up for him Tony."

Tony smiled. "That's what I live for, helping people."

Pepper smiled. "Now can we go to lunch guys? I'm hungry."

"I have to go to my locker. Steve and I have a project we have to start for psychology." Natasha gave Pepper a once over. "We'll see you later Pep."

Pepper pinched Natasha and giggled as the other girl lightly pinched her back.

"Don't be such a debby downer Nat, I'm going to go to the cafeteria guys and find Loki. Maybe introduce him to our yearbook crew."

"Bye Pepper." The others said as Pepper smiled and walked away.

Tony glanced at the paper and saw a faint outline of lettering on the back. He flipped the paper over and suddenly pumped his fist.

"What's gotten you so excited?" Clint took the paper from Tony and then cracked a smile.

"Good job Tony you're finally getting out of the friendzone."

Tony smirked as he looked over Pepper's writing.

_I'm free next Saturday Tony so make sure to call me_ _._

Within a spur of the moment Tony felt the crisp paper snatched right out of his hand. Only a tiny piece of a corner of the paper stayed secure in-between his thumb and forefinger.

"Don't make me regret this Tony." Natasha said through gritted teeth as she slammed the paper onto another locker.

After she signed the paper she pushed it against Tony's chest. "Here."

"I don't want it. Hand it to Steve and Bucky." Tony wasn't taking a _no_ from those two.

"I'm not signing it Tony!" Steve sighed, looking shamefully at the others. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Rogers." Tony pushed the paper back on him but Steve swatted him away, his jaw tight. "I said no."

Bucky looked between the two of them and grabbed the cuff of Steve's jacket to calm his best friend, "Hey let's go catch up with Pepper I'm starving."

Steve looked at Natasha. "Are you going to be okay?"

Natasha looked around before registering Steve was talking to her and raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Steve shrugged and suddenly looked out of place with his hands clasped on the front of his belt loops and his cheeks, the color of pink roses. Out of nowhere he suddenly dove in and kissed Natasha's cheek.

"I'll save you guys a seat."

Steve didn't look at anyone else as he said it. He swiftly turned around, dragging Bucky behind him as Natasha blushed and Clint gawked.

"What was that?!" Clint snapped.

"None of your business Clint I have to go to my locker." Natasha murmured.

"Move Tony." In a desperate hurry Natasha pushed Tony out of the way before he could even react as Clint twisted his head around to call out to her.

"I will talk to you later Nat!" He yelled.

"Screw it give me that." Clint said as he grabbed the paper from Tony.

"I'll be the little bugger's friend. I'd like Natasha to praise Steve on his hypocrisy. He's always going on about seeing the good in people. He's full of bull."

In the middle of his text to Thor about everything that had just happened, Tony stopped and smacked Clint's cheek lightly. "Hey now no need to get your arrows out of shape."

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Clint argued.

"I don't know! Don't you have like archery puns or something? Look that's not the point – point is, I'm telling you not to stress about what we just saw."

Clint looked dubious. "How can I not stress about what I just saw? The girl I like just got kissed on the cheek by a good friend of mine. What the fuck was that? He should be lucky he walked away or I would've punched him."

"Look Clint I've been here before. Look, when I was interested in Pepper she was actually dating that dude who's always going around here with his camera taking pictures of everything-"

"Get to your point Tony."

"Point is, the way Michael wasn't a match against me Rogers is no match for you. You saw how weird he looked kissing her, like she would give him rabies or something if he did. No girl wants that. He's too inexperienced for her."

Clint glared at Tony conspicuously, balling up his fists. "And what's that supposed to mean? How would you know? You telling me you and Natasha –"

"What? No! She's pretty but not might type. Too much bite inside that bark." Tony shuddered.

"She's a brute."

"Yah she is, a fucking game changer bro." Clint mumbled but he couldn't help to smile.

"And you're lovesick. You can tell us as many times as you like that your feelings after her rejection have died, that doesn't make it true. But I'm pretty sure she wouldn't stoop so low to Rogers."

"Whatever." Clint moaned.

"Who cares about Steve or Natasha or whatever that just was? I just haven't found anyone else yet that's all."

Tony was about to tell Clint to man up and stop being such a half-assed loser but it seemed those wouldn't be the right choice words. Instead Tony puffed up Clint's collar so it stuck up and faced him.

"I'll find you a girl and I'll make sure she gives you the best time."

Clint gave Tony a sideways glance. "You'll actually do that for me?"

Tony shrugged carelessly. "If I can get Loki-" Tony glanced at the paper. "Seven more friends by the end of the month I can work my magic on you too Clint. I may master in mechanics but I also perform miracles on the side as well, for twenty bucks at best."

Clint smirked. "I'll give you twenty dollars once I see the girl. She better be hot Tony."

"Deal." The two of them bumped fists and Clint's slumped shoulders seemed to rise.

"Hey we should probably get to lunch there's not a lot of time left come on."

Tony shook his head, "I'm heading to the library I already told Thor to get me a sandwich."

Clint's eyes widened. "What? I thought you know you couldn't go in there."

"Eh? Who can tell Tony Stark what to do? Certainly not a catty librarian."

Clint grinned. "I'll catch yah later man."

"Yeah see yah." Tony made his way to the library doors and sighed.

It was his free period and he decided to spend it in this God-awful place. But if he wanted answers he would have to go through all the highs and lows of his school. Of course when he opened the door it creaked, causing the librarian to look up from her desk and hiss at him.

"Tony Stark is it? The one who placed firecrackers in my library your first year here hmm?"

Tony couldn't help but chortle at the sudden memories of him and Thor planting small firecrackers on the floor of the library. It was so hilarious seeing everyone freak out as they stepped on the little noisy bombs. Tony's humor was short-lived though when the librarian clapped her bony fingers right in-front of his face.

"What are you doing in here?"

Tony gave the librarian one of his most charming smiles. "I have to use your computers."

"No." She snapped.

"Oh I wasn't asking." He said.

The library looked affronted and then angry. "How dare you Mr. Stark! I will call Principal Fury." she retorted in a harsh set of whispers.

When she turned to use the phone Tony blew a raspberry in impatience and shuffled through his pants pocket in search of his wallet. Once he grabbed a hold of it Tony took out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the librarian.

"I'll only be in here for ten minutes, you should buy yourself something pretty, maybe a nice pair of gloves."

Tony couldn't resist to wink at the dumbfounded library before he strolled over to the laptops. Once he settled himself in he cracked his knuckled and logged in using his own account before pulling up the web.

For the heck of it Tony had a sudden urge and decided to Google his name. 24,000,000 results. Tony wasn't surprised. He scrolled through some of the most popular links and found it was mostly magazine, news, tumblr feeds – Tony laughed, there was even fanfiction about him.

After glancing through some webpages about him Tony decided to get on task and start what he came there for in the beginning. He typed _Loki Odinson_ into the search bar and pressed enter.

**Error 404. Page not found**.

_The requested URL/asdasd. was not found on this server. Please try again later._

Tony scrunched his brow and slammed his fist onto the desk. There was always a problem nowadays. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear of crabby librarians and pulled out his phone.

"Activate Jarvis. Mute."

Tony waited as the screen took him to a message board.

_Hello sir, how may I be of assistance._

Tony used his elbow to cover his phone and bent his head down to be closer to the speaker. "Search Loki Odinson."

There was pause.

_Sir, I am not picking up any results._

Tony bit his lip in annoyance as he scanned the words, "What the fuck? Are you kidding me Jarvis?"

_No sir. There seems to be a proxy preventing me to complete the search._

"Try searching ice cream."

_347,000,000 results._

"Something is up. Something is really, definitely up. This kid was shipped away for fucks sake and there is no result of that."

_I am sorry sir, I will try to see if the IP is the problem, maybe take me off of the wi-fi?_

"Tony?" A voice questioned behind him.

"Not now Jarvis." Tony hurriedly turned off the monitor before stuffing his phone back into his pocket just as Bruce sat beside him, a stack of books occupied his hands.

"Hey Bruce, what's up?" He asked casually.

"Just picking up some books on quantum physics, getting ready for chess club. Yah know the one we're both going to today." Bruce said smiling at an ill-faced Tony.

Tony groaned. "I know the deal. You signed the list and I go to the chess sucks club for like a day."

Bruce's confidence seemed to falter, "Well yah but, I mean if you like it you would stay right? We need all the people we can get."

"Eh, I don't know Bruce." As Tony grabbed for the mouse he saw Bruce in the corner of his eyes and grumbled, "Are you really trying to guilt me right now?"

Bruce shook his head and sighed, "We could really use a smart guy like you on the team Tony. Our best hope right now is Justin and he's only made it up to second place three times in a row. We need a big bang for our senior year."

"Not my problem." Tony said as he rose up from his chair, aching for a cigarette or any substance he enjoyed abusing. "But a deal is a deal so I'll be there."

Bruce gave Tony a sad smile. "Okay I'll see you then."

Tony waved as he pushed his way through the doors and let them slam shut, causing a loud scolding from the librarian.

* * *

Tony hesitated. He knew he had promised Bruce he would go to chess club but he honestly wasn't feeling it. Maybe he could take Bruce out for pizza and they could call it a truce. But then Bruce might not trust his word again, and he was a good friend... Tony sighed, his fist inches away from the entrance. All he had to do was knock but he couldn't bring himself too. Instead Tony looked to his right and then his left to see if he could make it too the exit with a guilt- free conscious when instead he locked eyes with another student.

"Loki?" Tony blinked several times, but the slim figure wasn't part of his imagination.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I feel like I should ask you." Loki made a face. "Don't you have a babe to screw?"

"Heh. Tonight I actually do. I'm coming over your house for a while actually before I take out this girl to the movies."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Send her my condolences."

Tony touched the area where his heart and pouted. "Ow."

"Just open the door or should I do it since you're not really the gentleman type."

"Ooh Loki no need to be catty."

Tony shook his finger disapprovingly. "It doesn't make you look pretty."

Loki huffed. "Seriously Stark, I want to go in and you are in my way, so if you would please excuse me."

"One question." Tony butted in. "Why do you hate me?"

Loki laughed.

"If I truly hated you, you wouldn't be standing right here in my face now especially with that arc-reactor shining in my eyes. Now the real question is why do you insist on standing in my way?" He snapped.

"I don't know you're just so easy to mess with." Tony smirked. "It's fun."

Loki suddenly stiffened.

"You think making fun of me is funny?" He vexed.

Tony appeared confused, "Wait not like that. I'm only joking with you Lo I-"

"Hello?"

Tony almost lost his balance as Bruce opened the door a bit and peeked his head through.

"Tony? Loki?"

"Bruce you're always barging in on us." Tony mused as he turned around to fix himself. "You're going to have to stop doing that who knows what you might see next."

Regardless of his harsh attitude Loki couldn't stop the spread of red along his cheeks, his voice full of disdain and a little embarrassment. "Don't you dare take that the wrong way Bruce."

Bruce gave Loki a small smile. "I've learned not to. I'm glad you both showed up here, come in."

"Gladly." Loki bumped shoulders with Tony rather harshly before making his way into the room.

It was a small classroom filled with two long black rectangular tables parallel to one another that held five chess boards all placed neatly beside one another. Sitting in a bunch of cushioned chairs that had a bit of wear and tear in them were a small cluster of about nine kids. They were faces Tony had seen before but never engaged with. There was Angel in his health class with bright blonde hair and big glasses and also Cammy, the girl with the dandruff problem. Bruce was sitting next to her looking closed in on himself with his usual strained smile. Tony sat next to him as Loki went into the seat across from him.

Sitting on the opposite side of Angel was a middle-aged man with brown hair peeking from atop of his forehead and slightly receding. Once Loki sat down the man sat up and clapped once, a big smile on his face.

"Hello everybody and I hope this year has been good to you this far!" He scanned the room and registered Loki and Tony's face as if he hadn't been excited or noticed when they first showed up.

"To the newcomers who may not know my students call me Mr. Coulson but my kids here just call me Phil. We are a team but were also family and we like to have fun, so um, if you decide to come back were going to have donuts at the beginning of the next meeting." He shook both Loki's and Tony's hands.

"Bribing with sweets is an interesting tactic, you almost have me." Phil laughed and patted Tony's back with a hand.

"Nice to see a new face, but don't worry I won't ask for any autographs." Phil let out another laugh and then walked around to take down names. When he was done, he asked for everyone to gather around so he could give them instructions.

"We have two news faces today people, Loki and Tony. So, let's thank them for coming to support and participate in our club."

There was a dull clap of praise before Coulson smiled at his students and continued.

"Now we all know the drill, everyone pair up and start with a warm up game to get your bearings. If anyone has forgotten the rules or have a problem, come talk to me about it. We'll start timing the games after about forty minutes."

"I want to take on Loki, to see what he's made of." Tony volunteered.

Coulson smiled enthusiastically and made a note on his clipboard. "Oh Tony and Loki -"

"Hey Tony! Why don't you go against me instead? Didn't know you would show your face around here too."

Tony grimaced, he knew that annoying wannabe smooth voice from anywhere. He sighed and decided not to turn around to face his adversary – if that's what you could call someone who was insanely jealous and insanely poor at trying to be better than you.

"I think I'll stay with Loki."

"Oh it seems Tony is too scared to go against the champion." Justin squawked.

Tony turned a little to get a glimpse of his foe and smiled charmingly. "Oh come on Hammer we all know you can't beat me, we knew in third grade at the science fair and nothing since then has changed. Sorry buddy but I'll pass ."

"Go on Stark." Loki edged him on. "You can do it. You're going to own Stark Industries, right? Show Justin what a real innovator is like." He said.

Tony eyed a smirking Loki. Tony noticed the seduction in Loki's voice whenever he wanted his way or was instigating. Did Loki really think he could manipulate the master of words? In that moment, he really wanted to wipe that smirk from Loki's face by denying he wanted to battle Justin, but he wanted to punch the smugness from Justin's even more.

Tony slowly sat down in the chair across from Justin and forced himself to stare onto the chess board as Justin began to snicker. Tony was suddenly glad he had listened to Loki this time, he was really going to enjoy this.

And just like that! As soon as the match began it ended ten minutes later.

Tony wasn't one to play chess but after Phil explained the basic rules he saw the game as a simple equation that needed solving. The object of the game was to checkmate the players king. Pawns only moved forward to one spaces, knights in an L shape and bishops went diagonal. It was just too easy.

Justin's face was a dark shade of red, the veins protruding from his hand seem ready to pop as his jaw trembled. With his glasses off he looked even more snooty and uglier than usual. Three years of chess and he was beaten in less than twenty three minutes by someone who never touched the board. To some, Tony was either too great or Justin was just that bad. There was a moment of silence that was shortly disemboweled by a whole bunch of claps and cheers, everyone was so impressed by Tony's sudden play they didn't know what else to do. Even Phil began to clap rapidly, a big cheesy smile had lightened up his face.

"It's satisfying to see him lose." Bruce murmured as Tony got up and shook his hand.

Coulson appeared to be two seconds away from fainting.

"Wow Tony that was amazing! I mean can I call you Tony? I'm not sure if you like to be formal or not but wow! Gosh! That was just fantastic!"

Tony was surrounded by the other kids all clustered around complimenting him, clapping him on the back and praising him.

Among the chatter Justin got up from his chair and stormed towards the exits where he spotted an aloof Loki who was more interested in examining his fingers than anything else around him. When Justin approached him he didn't seem to care and Justin didn't mind the attitude he just needed to know one thing.

"You hate Tony, too right?"

Loki didn't look up. " Um, I find him annoying, yes."

"That's something I hardly hear from people, everyone loves him."

Loki snorted. "Does it look like I do?"

"Can I get your number?"

Loki was taken off guard. "Why? It seems your no better than Stark. "He snorted.

Justin could feel his ears were getting hot. "I am better than him trust me. No one knows it yet."

To entertain himself Loki put his number in Justin's phone and handed it back.

"Thanks." He looked at Tony with a hateful expression before looking back at Loki.

"I have a little surprise I'm making for Tony." He smiled at Loki.

Loki smiled back but it was stiff. Tony was sometimes an annoying pest yes, but that Justin Hammer was a downright weasel and Loki didn't like him.

Tony interrupted Loki's train of thought as he walked up to the ravenette smiling. "Hey good news, I got Pepper, Natasha, Clint and to sign your paper. I believe they count as friends."

Loki suddenly felt a little guilty for giving Justin his number. "That's um, very nice of you Stark."

"Surprising I know." Tony seemed more enthusiastic than Loki and he noticed it. "What's wrong Loki? You seem really down."

"Don't I always seem that way?" Loki mused.

"Well, sort of, but with a lot more funk and fun, right now you just seemed drain. Chess too much for you?" Tony teased.

"Oh please." Loki said with an air of laughter. "By the way that Justin kid really hates you he says he has _plans_ for you."

Tony chuckled, "Oh yes his _plans_ may include trying to egg my house as my maid swats him away."

Loki laughed, "He looks like that type of joke."

"Ha I know right. Anyways, I did say I wanted to play with you. Got time for a match?"

Loki nodded as the two of them began walking back to the tables where others had games set up and were already playing.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Tony said.

"Spare me Stark." Loki cooed.

Tony couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice no matter how charming it sounded. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because calling you Tony would imply were good friends." Loki quirked up an eyebrow, "Does that bother you?"

"No." Tony said.

Loki smirked. "It's okay to admit it."

"Well." Tony looked at Loki with a smile of his own. "You said that would imply we would be _good_ friends. So, are you admitting that I'm at least your friend Loks?"

Loki was ready to give another snarky rebuttal but stopped himself.

"Yes Stark I suppose were friends. You do make me laugh." Loki pondered briefly that Tony was probably his only _real_ friend besides Thor, if he even counted. Loki looked down at his shoes and began to fiddle with his fingers.

"And I'm also sorry by the way if… I've rubbed you the wrong way. Thor says I have a habit of being too mean sometimes."

Tony's smile broadened showing the faintest dimple indentation in his cheeks. Loki found himself complimenting the way the smile reached his warm brown eyes. The smile made him look a bit mischievous but inviting and Loki couldn't help but have the urge to smile back.

Loki felt a flutter in chest.

It was quick and light, like the appearance of a butterfly after one tries to grab it. Despite this Loki almost grabbed at his chest in surprise as if he had been punched. His eyes widened. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself.

"Loki?"

He scrunched his brow and made sure to keep his lips tight and slanted, hoping he looked angry to hide his inner embarrassment. He hoped he wasn't turning red or that would be an awkward situation to explain.

"What is it?" Loki finally asked as Tony kept glancing at him.

Tony laughed. "Oh, nothing it just seems that I may have finally charmed the snaked. You growing soft on me Loks?"

Loki rolled his eyes but couldn't stop a grin. "Bite me Stark."

Tony chuckled. Loki finally sat across from Tony as he began setting up for a new game and felt something he hadn't in a long time, comfortable. Loki wondered if Tony felt it too but immediately let that thought go. Why would he care if Tony felt good around him? Loki cleared his throat, trying to get rid of that brief but strong strange feeling that had cropped up again.

Tony himself, realized he may not have to go snooping around because Loki was beginning to trust him, he could see it. He ignored the notion that Loki might have been growing on him though, and what might happen if he found out Tony was playing Sherlock and going behind his back trying to find out information on him. Tony felt kind of bad, it made him seem like he was using Loki just to get some answers out of him. But that wasn't the case, he wasn't that much of an asshole, right?

He smiled as Loki made the first move, moving one of his center pawns two spaces forward instead of one. He wasn't predictable as most people and that's a quality Tony could respect.

Loki glanced up at Tony as Tony grabbed for his knight on the farthest right and smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Stark."

Tony hesitated, just when he seemed to be one step ahead Loki was already skipping three. It shouldn't matter to him though because Pepper was right.

Everyone deserved a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the song dick in the box those rights belong too justin timberlake and the lonely island. Thanks for reading~!


	9. Chapter 8: Tip of the Iceberg

"You guys know the drill, grab your art journals and start on your warm up."

Like snails, students rose from their seats slowly and walked over to their class cubbies where their journals were kept. Everyone moved sluggishly in a sort of pseudo-assembly line as they tried to get back to their seats only to rest their heads on the desk. Loki couldn't help but yawn as he waited to pull his journal from the shelf, not even he was immune to the fatigue that came with morning classes. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how he was feeling at the time, art wasn't that bad for a morning class. Compared to his history class art was doing way better in keeping his focused, interested, and happy…as happy as one could get at eight am in the morning.

Loki sat in usual spot, in one of the two the last seats of the last desk to the right. He found it was a good spot, nothing was behind him except easels and art supplies. He got to survey the classroom instead of it being the other way around, and he had a straight shot to the door when the bell ranged. Loki watched as everyone opened their journals before he looked at the board. Looking beyond Sif's big head, Loki began to read the prompt on the board and began reading.

**Today we are going over our new unit "Interpretation". For the warm up I want you to write down how any emotions you may be experiencing right now or try to remember an event and write down how it made you feel. What image(s) come to your mind when you think about these feelings? Why did you feel this way? What factors play into your emotional outcomes? Try to make them personal. When you're done remain quiet until further instruction.**

Loki nodded, the instructions were easy enough although he was a bit nervous at the prospect of having to write out his feelings. Maybe more annoyed for the fact that talking about his feelings almost never changed a situation, it just made him aware. Loki opened his book to a clean page and sighed.

_September 20_ _th_

_Warm Up_

_Today I'm supposed to be writing about how I'm feeling which is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I love art though so going through this should be bearable. I guess I'm feeling fine. I'm annoyed I have to do this. Anxious about the assembly today because I hate crowds and I hate people. I'm happy that I'm in this class because art is the equivalent of ecstasy and I would probably have gone mad without it. Right now I'm feeling really sad, anxious, you could even say depressed. I'm struggling a bit, especially in my Gym class. I feel so trapped. Everyday it's Loki can only go to school. Loki can only go home. Loki can't do anything else. I'm stuck and I have to do everything everyone tells me to do. I want them to see me as good but no one wants to do that for me. What's the point? I have like one friend maybe two and that does feel nice. I just wish my life was easier. Everything and everyone is just so hard on me and it's almost exhausting trying to keep up with them. I just want to be left alone but at the same time I want someone who cares. But who am I kidding? I can only rely on myself if I'm honest. But I'm so weak literally and figuratively. I'm drained with the constant rules and this awful med I have to take every day makes me feel off. Like there's a cap on how much I'm capable of I can't really explain it I probably sound stupid. I don't know I guess_

"Times up! Finish your last thought."

Loki hurried to finish his sentence and gave Mr. Shade his attention. His bald head shined whenever he walked into the light of the projector, trying to get to his desk. Mr. Shade cleared his throat until he felt everyone was listening.

"Okay." He said, his British accent brewing. "Now get into groups of maybe two or three and discuss your plans. Each person will get about three eh, maybe five minutes we'll see what happens. When I say go, turn to your group and talk about what emotions you'll be focusing on and what image you are trying to create. When you're done, the people in your group should give you some feedback before turning to the next person."

Mr. Shade sat at his desk, part of his head still appearing on the board, and clicked the start button. On the smartboard, a big timer popped up. "Okay guys, find your partners."

Loki looked at everyone rising from their seats and sighed. This would be the painful part where he would have to look around the room, pretending to be thoroughly interested in a painting they've all scanned hundreds of times before or fiddle with his things until everyone found their partners and Mr. Shade would tack him on to a random group. Then Loki would have to bear ten minutes of awkward agony as they looked at him like he was gum stuck to their shoe beneath their fake, strained smiles.

As usual Loki looked down at his notebook as people were beginning to group up and began to doodle. He refused to look up at his peers in fear that he would make eye contact with them only to have them quickly look away. He was used to it, but that didn't make the feeling any better. Loki continued to draw what he was envisioning to be a tree, one that he would definitely claim was abstract if someone saw. Not that he would care what they had to say but still…

Loki heard the seat beside him shift. His head snapped to the culprit and made sure the shock in his belly didn't translate on his face. Beside him Natasha Romanoff scooted in a chair. A thousand questions ran through Loki's mind as he watched her carefully.

_Why is she sitting here? What the fuck? What do I do? What is this?_

On and on they went as Loki looked at her disdainfully, his walls of callous wit and cruelty began to build around him. Loki looked Natasha up and down once, confusion written through his sour face.

"Are you lost?" He asked curtly.

Natasha looked at Loki, her expression blank. "No. Are you?"

"Well considering I usually sit here…"

"You need a partner don't you." She said it in such a factual way that made Loki scoff. If this was anyone else he would've certainly said some unkind words but this was Natasha Romanoff, and she was no one to play with. Loki may have been snarky but he wasn't stupid.

He narrowed his eyes. Yes but-"

"Okay then. Hey Storm over here!" Natasha waved over the silver haired girl that usually sat behind her to come sit with them.

The girl began to make her way over to them, her small smile remained even as she looked at Loki.

Loki looked at Natasha cautiously and took a deep breath, his heart raced at the million and one things she could be planning to do to embarrass him. Art class was the one place he found both passion  _and_ serenity within the entire school. Natasha was not about to make art bad for him, no matter what her last name was.

"Okay okay whatever game you're trying to pull stops here. If you are sitting here to make fun of me or whatever you can leave. Now."

"Okay you're making this whole friend thing way harder than I thought."

"Excuse me?"

Natasha smirked but without malice, which Loki was expecting. "You know Tony's walking around with a piece of scrap paper begging people to sign a paper to be your friend right?"

"He's begging?"

"Well he begged us because we're his friends. I'm sure he's not doing that to anyone else I guarantee. This must be some serious bull though because he never begs so…I'm going to try you out. Luckily for you I like your fashion sense and Tony is our best friend so I'm going to make this work...for him. Don't tell him I told you that or I'll—."

"I get it." Loki rested his chin in his hand and smirked, interested. "No need to tell me all the ways you could severely damage my organs."

Natasha showed the faintest of a smile. "This is already working. Good job."

Loki laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation but couldn't fully enjoy the experience as Storm pulled up a chair beside him. He glanced at her and she smiled back, looking so unbothered by his presence. Storm was a transfer student, from where Loki couldn't remember. Wherever she was from it gave her a pretty accent and even prettier brown skin and odd white hair. That, Loki could give her credit for. It was easier to acknowledge this since she wasn't there in the past and didn't seem fazed by the things going around about him in the present. She was just kind of there, like a bunch of freshman who weren't so susceptible to peer pressure, people in the background who were neutral.

"So, what are thinking of here?" Natasha extended her neck to look at his paper. "Okay anger and annoyance, I cannot say I'm surprised by that. What exactly are you going to do with it?"

Loki suddenly felt very self-conscious. "I was thinking of drawing a bird."

"A bird?" She frowned, looking even more puzzled.

"Look." He snipped. "I wanted to draw something that was the opposite of what I'm feeling. A bird is all freedom and flying and their happy and bloody singing all the time. So, I wanted to draw something that wouldn't focus on all my anger and feeling trapped all the time. I want to draw something I can look forward too or be hopeful about. It would make me feel good…to focus on the positive."

Natasha just stared, and Loki swore he could see the mechanical gears going through her head as she processed what he said. Maybe she was expecting something so different that her brain short-circuited and that's why she was just sitting there, silently staring at him.

Loki opened his mouth to quickly defend his thoughts but Storm beat him to it.

"I understand completely how you feel. I always feel trapped by my parents. They are the type of parents that will never get off of my back with grades! All they talk about is A's! A's! A's! I'm afraid if I give them a B they'll disown me."

That wasn't exactly what he was going for but Loki found himself laughing at the relevance, or lack of, all the same. Storm broke into a goofy grin as Natasha chuckled.

"I'm not playing guys! They probably will. I'm going to paint out a 'B' today and see what they do. Don't be surprised if I end up on your doorstep with a suitcase and this damn assignment."

"Storm your parents aren't going to kick you out, at least until they make another child then you're in trouble."

Storm scoffed but they all laughed just the same. Natasha turned her attention back to Loki, she wasn't smiling, but that was such a normality that Loki wasn't sure if she was going to say something positive or negative.

"I think it's a pretty cool idea."

Loki couldn't help but smile despite how out of character it felt. "Thanks. What were you thinking of doing?"

Natasha titled her head and looked at her closed journal. "I've been feeling a bit overwhelmed with some things."

"Like what?" Storm asked.

The two of them exchanged a look. Natasha, despite the little emotion she leaked, clearly read  _You already know what!_ It was as if Storm asked Natasha who her crush was in front of her crush,and Storm looked a bit shameful. It was obvious it was about something he wasn't apart of and wasn't invited to know. Loki didn't take it too personally, most of the secrets he knew was by eavesdropping anyways, sometimes intimidation, or one of the school gossipers who didn't care who they talked to.

Natasha looked back at Loki and as if she could read his thoughts and added on. "It's boy stuff that's all, I'm just being stupid, unfortunately."

Storm said something on the lines of agreement to which Natasha cursed her. Loki raised a charming eyebrow and pursed his lips into a smirk.

"Although I don't have much personal experience I can say I'm good at dealing with other people's "people" problems. I picked up a thing or two about people before I came here."

"I'm okay for now."

"For now, or forever?"

"Probably forever."

Loki couldn't help but chortle at her bold bluntness. "You're loss."

"I'll live with it."

"When the two of you are done just let me know." Storm butted in.

"Okay guy's times up!" Mr. Shade announced. "Everyone go get some supplies and paint out your heart woo!

"Dammit." Storm cursed under her breath as Mr. Shade instructed them to go to the back to grab any necessary supplies and sit at an easel.

"I'm sure whatever you have planned will be good Storm." Loki said. "Although your B idea might not be the best."

Storm sighed. "Thanks Loki. If you guys don't see me next class you'll know why."

Loki chuckled as he walked into the thrall to gather his supplies. He scowled, at the back of the line where he would be standing was Sif. She was talking to a girl, one who looked just as basic Loki noted, and the conversation seemed to be interesting enough that she didn't seem to notice him appear behind her. At least that's what Loki thought until the line moved and she took a step forward uttering his name.

"What are you going to draw Loki? Probably some headless chick you can masturbate too when you're alone in your dungeon. I heard serial killers are into that stuff."

"Oh God, how many brain cells did you fry coming up with that one?" Loki asked, his voice cool and calm. "You probably should have saved those for all the tests coming up. Sucking cock can only pay for so many answers."

He reached over an overly dramatic Sif, who recoiled at the sight of his arm. He grabbed for some blues, reds, and yellows before turning to head to an easel. He sneered as she stood in front of him, her tight black ponytail tied by a neat green bow as she scowled at him like an old lady cursing kids on her lawn. The friend she was talking to earlier was nowhere to be found but Loki reveled in the fact that she probably left to laugh at his comment in peace. He could imagine being a friend of Sif's was a personal hell, meaning that girl was idiotic for even putting up with it.

"You're like a mosquito Sif so please buzz off before I step on you."

Sif adjusted her art supplies so that she could free one hand and used it to give him the bird. Loki made a kissy face.

Sif smiled. "I can't wait to see you at the assembly today. We'll see who's getting stepped on then."

"Oh, I really hope you do see me." Loki mused, his voice full of venom. "I can't wait to see you fall off of that giant pyramid of self-hating cheerleaders. What a sight for sore eyes that would be."

Sif clenched her free hand shut and pursed her lips as if she was going curse him out of existence. Loki stared expectedly and made sure to check his nails to show just how much he didn't care. Sif looked him up and down once and instead sucked her teeth, scoffed, and walked away.

Loki waved goodbye with a slim hand accompanied by a smile before attending to his piece.  _Kill them with kindness Loki and then go on about your day._ Loki couldn't believe he was actually listening, but seeing the wrinkles in Sif's face, how could he resist? Loki sat down and as he dipped his brush into the blue paint he considered the possibility that things were starting to look up for him. That he was finally finding his way and maybe – just maybe, he could finally breathe.

* * *

They were shouting, every abled body in the school was in the gymnasium their school spirit filling the place like a flood. Thor could hear them all the way up the second floor as he waited for Loki to get out of Marine Science. He was proud to hear their voices full of school pride.

Thor peered into the empty classroom and looked at the science teacher rambling on to Loki about God knows what. He frowned, a bit agitated that he was running late and missing out on all the fun. He was finally captain of the team this year and the school assembly was the place to be acknowledged. Every year the school assembly was held a week before homecoming the homecoming dance and game to get everyone riled up for the season. Thor couldn't miss his opportunity now. He looked for a clock in the classroom, saw the time and panicked. No matter how much he loved Loki, the biology of clams would never be more important than this.

Thor cleared his throat and both Loki and his teacher looked at him. Despite the annoyance on their face Thor flashed them his biggest smile and walked in.

"Sorry for my interruption truly, but there is an assembly going on right now that I really do not want to miss."

"Then go without me." Loki said with a wave of a hand that made Thor frown.

"Broootthheerr." He whined. "You promised you would go!"

He turned to the teacher. "They're going to announce my position. It's a pretty big deal which is why-" He stared at Loki, putting on his best pouty face. "Loki really needs to come. I would very much enjoy his support."

"Please buzz off Thor!"

"No no Loki it's okay." The teacher said placing the folders she had back on her desk. "You can go, your brother won't get another opportunity like this I supposed. You are a senior right?"

"Yes ma'am!" Thor boasted.

The teacher laughed kindly and Loki rolled his eyes. Thor smiled and grabbed Loki by the arm. "Come brother we mustn't be any later than we already are!"

"Bite me." Loki growled as they walked out of the classroom and into the empty hallway.

Thor ruffled his brother's fine black hair. "Do you like the new look?" Thor pulled on his varsity jacket and pointed to the gold inscription of his name. Thor then unzipped his jacket to show Loki his jersey. He looked like a child who had received every gift he wished for on his birthday.

Loki looked at his jersey. "Red and white are the most basic colors."

He sighed and Thor was about to comment about how crushed he was before a sly smile grew on his face. "However, I guess they suit you."

Thor nudged Loki teasingly. "I knew there was some kindness in you somewhere."

"And what do I always tell you." Loki said as went down the stairs. "Don't get used to it."

"Trust me I won't if you couldn't already we're late because of you!"

"Aww such a pity." Loki crooned.

Thor ignored his brother as they made their way to the first floor. Down the long hallway were three sets of double doors that led to the gym. They could hear their school band performing, their arrangement of flutes, drums, trombones, and more blended seamlessly together. They were very loud, like Thor could feel the vibrations as they approached the doors loud. As the two of them fell in line with other late peers trickling in and approached a set of big double doors Thor stopped, causing Loki to trip over his shoes.

Thor disregarded Loki's scowl and swore the door handles shook from their thundering voices.

"Brother." He started, his voice soft. "I just wanted to say thanks, for trying. I know you hate school and hate crowds even more. And I'm so privileged to have a brother who could put his hate aside to make me happy."

Thor opened his arms for Loki only to have him look sheepishly at his feet. "No need to thank me Thor, just open the door."

"Aww brother you know you want too."

"Please don't!" Loki said dodging Thor's hug as Thor laughed before turning towards the doors.

"You're ready?"

"Never in a million years." Loki took a deep breath. "Go ahead."

Thor opened the doors. Inside were all three hundred and seventy students standing in their red and brown bleachers on either side of the gym. In the back of the gym they watched as the band played on the temporary stage the school always pulled out for graduations or big events. On their right the cheerleaders and dancers were all sitting on the floor doing stretches and prepping to perform. There were several teachers and faculty members scattered along the sidelines watching the crowds or cheering them on. Thor located his team sitting on the far left of the bleachers and turned to Loki who looked paler than usual. Thor gabbed Loki's shoulder and squeezed gently wishing he could pour all of his confidence into his brother.

"Will you be alright?!" He yelled over the commotion.

Loki snapped his head towards him and nodded slowly. He moved closer to Thor to made sure he heard him. "I think I saw Stark in the stands! I'll make my way over to him! And try not to be a complete Neanderthal!"

Thor smiled, bumped Loki's fist and they went their separate ways. As Thor began to lightly jog towards his team, Sif met his eyes and waved. Thor didn't even give her the time of day as he went on by make sure he smiled and waved at everyone else. He saw Steve or beckoned him over and climbed his way to the middle of his team. They all shook hands, smiles white, bright, and charming as they all turned what little attention they were giving the band to Thor and each other. Thor sat down and greeted his co-captain Logan with a nod that was respectfully returned.

"You excited dude?" Clint yelled as he threw a red and white pomp pom in Thor's lap. "You deserve it man!"

"I've never been more excited in my life!" He barked back.

"Well don't count me out." Logan said a small smile pulled at the corners of his lip.

Thor laughed. "No problem Logan! Drinks at my place later?"

"Ha if you would still want to drink with us that is?"

"And why wouldn't I!? I assure you I enjoy your brooding presence as much as the next guy!"

The guys all laughed as Logan pushed Thor, making Thor only laugh harder. Most of them weren't even paying attention as the band ended their performance and Coach Peggy took to the stage.

"Now coming to the gym floor is a very special group of people!" Coach Peggy screamed into the microphone. "Please Give a big round of applause for your BrookShire varsity cheerleaders who have supported our athletes since day one! Whooo!"

All the guys cheered like animals as the girls skipped their way to the middle of the gym. They smiled, waved, and shook their pomp poms around in a frenzy as they got into a simple triangle formation with Sif front and center as their leader. Music began to play, and despite the way the skirts hugged their thighs, Thor's eyes wandered the gym. Thor looked at the teachers casually stroll around the perimeter of the gym or sit down lazily in folded chairs. Next to exit doors sat Principal Fury, dressed in all black. Beside him was the librarian who had a hand hiding her mouth which seemed to be moving rapidly near his ear and she looked very angry. Thor watched as Fury got up and quietly walked out of the gym with the librarian.  _Another prank perhaps?_  Thor thought to himself, feeling remorseful. People were always giving her such a hard time. It was thought he couldn't dwell on the moment Jubilee's voice ranged through the air.

"Cut the music!" she said cheerfully. Her smile remained as she held a microphone in her manicured hands.

"We are going to do something a bit different and a bit old school!"

The other cheerleaders began to step in a rhythm and clap their pompoms together in unison.

"This cheer is dedicated to someone we think is special! Someone who had left us but has now returned. This cheer is dedicated to our precious Loki! Come on everyone make some noise!"

"What is this?" Thor mumbled in confusion.

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked, not giving anything away

Optimistically Thor added. "Is this some type of celebration? Like is it seriously?" He formed a smile. "If it is this is like the greatest thing ever."

"Come on everybody and stomp with us!"

Sebastian snickered and Logan punched him painfully in the arm. "Just watch the damn show Thor, and don't get mad at us."

"Wha—?"

"P-S-Y! C-H-O! Psycho Loki has got to go! He's not welcome in this town no more! No he's not welcome in this town no more!"

The question died on Thor's lips. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"P-S-Y! C-H-O! Psycho Loki has got to go! He's not welcome in this town no more! No he's not welcome in this town no more!"

Sif grabbed the microphone from Jubilee. "Did you know that our dear old Loki actually committed murder!" She yelled into the microphone as she sashayed back and forth to make sure she looked into each section divided in the stands.

She gasped dramatically and placed a hand over one of her eyes. "He even took his daddy's eye!"

Thor pushed past the guys who were all protesting for him to stop and ran straight for Sif. He reached for the microphone but she quickly snatched her arm up and moved her body away from him. Thor got in her face.

"What the fuck is THIS!"

The cheerleaders cheer began to grow quieter as they looked at each other for confirmation to keep going. He could see teachers starting to move towards him, funny they broke out of their shells when he approached her. But that was the least of his problems. Thor grabbed for the mic again.

Sif giggled as Thor snatched the mic from her and threw it to the floor. There was massive shockwave of feedback from the mic. The crowd and the cheer stopped as everyone cringed at the high-pitched sound. Thor got into Sif's face as she tried to recover from the sound causing her to lose her balance and fall on the floor. She looked shocked, hurt was evident in her eyes.

"What the fuck Thor!? It's just a joke you dick!"

"Go to hell!" Thor shouted as he jerked angrily away from Frank's touch who had ran down the bleachers with some other guys. All of them looked at him as if he was the crazy one, as if he was in the wrong.

"Bro calm down." Frank started.

"Don't touch me!" He turned back to Sif and bucked at her as she flinched. "Get out of here Sif!"

Sif scrambled to her feet and looked like she wanted to say something but was stopped by Jubilee and a couple of other cheerleaders who surrounded her in comfort. As easy as a light switch Sif cued tears to flow from her eyes and Thor sucked his teeth in.

"I can't believe you Thor." She whispered as they began to walk her away.

"You will not!" Thor countered. "You will not put this on me! You're the most pathetic person I've ever met. You're nothing but a jealous, cold-hearted harlot! All of you!"

"Come one man." Logan pushed past their mascot and into Thor's face. "Calm down bub, you're picking a fight you can't finish. It was a harmless prank."

Thor scrunched his nose in disgust. Logan reeked of cigars and smelled just as bad as the barn animals he tended to. He couldn't think of retort and didn't have to put effort into it because behind them he could hear Tony laugh.

Tony was now behind Logan, and held his usual charming smile, not even acknowledging the other guys who eyed him down with anger.

"Now Logan." Tony chuckled. "I wouldn't go around and start being a hypocrite. Don't pick a fight? Do you tell that to Scott before or after he's done with Jean? Where is she anyways? Fucking him I presume? Did she schedule you for next week? Got tired of ball hair getting stuck in her mouth."

"That's it!" Logan growled, ready to punch Tony.

Thor really wished Tony hadn't joined, no matter how thankful he was for his loyalty. They were all football players,  _strong_  football players and he feared Tony would be more of a distraction than support. Before he could take another step towards Tony Thor pushed Logan roughly, causing him to stumble.

"Hey!" Thor said. "If you want to fight you come to me!"

"Fuck off!" Logan roared. Thor pushed him again even harder as Logan screamed right back, taking the bait.

"Hit me." Thor said. "You guys want to pick on somebody than hit me! Hit ME!"

Logan swung for his face and Thor instantly ducked and pushed him away. There was erupting of screams from the bystanders in the stands as the two began to push and punch at each other. Logan got a good lick on the side of Thor's face but Thor retaliated with a punch to his stomach. As he prepared to do it again he felt someone else push him, knocking him off his balance and away from Logan.

He pushed whoever it was to the side and looked around him, a couple of his teammates were looking at him, ready to pounce.

"So, this is how it's going to be!" Thor laughed. "Come on then!"

Logan ran for him to him only to be intercepted by Tony who latched onto his back and attempted to put Logan's thick neck into a chokehold. Instantaneously it seemed everybody was gunning from Thor with clenched fists, and narrowed eyes, ready to attack.

Thor grabbed Frank's head and pushed it into his incoming fist. He dropped him like a leaf and dodged the next guy who barreled towards him. Thor backed up as the guy, Sebastian, who would always make sure to invite Thor to every outing he had, ran into the spot he occupied seconds ago. Thor grabbed a fistful of Sebastian's dirty blonde hair and kneed him in the stomach before pushing him away.

In the corner of his eye he saw Logan and Tony fighting with each other, and in the stands their other teammates were arguing amongst themselves. He saw Clint and Steve pushing against each other, with Steve pushing against Clint, preventing him from leaving the stands. Thor looked to other side and saw Loki running down the steps.

"Stay!" Thor ordered, his voice loud and overbearing.

Loki continued down the steps anyways as if he hadn't heard a word and Thor ran towards him only to be stopped by a persistent Sebastian. Once Loki made it to the floor he made his way straight to Thor only to have Tony put his arm out in front of him.

"Don't." He said. "We'll take care of it."

"Yes we!" Loki countered before he pushed past Stark.

Loki grabbed for Thor but Thor pushed him away.

"Thor!" Loki cried out.

At the sound of his voice Thor turned to Loki and the two locked eyes. Loki called out to him and reached out, gesturing for him to stop. Thor felt his hands starting to relax. With the only thought in mind to comfort his brother, he prepared to let go of Sebastian.

Then Victor punched Loki in the face.

He came from their right out of nowhere, and Loki looked just as shocked and fearful as Thor felt. Thor's fear was rooted in the inability to protect his brother, which only made the sight he just witnessed even more devastating. Victor began to circle Loki like a shark. He began to push at him and pull on his hair, laughing at yelling the whole time. Thor roared and barreled towards Victor but stopped as Tony tumbled into his path. Tony who had managed to wriggle from Logan's grip tackled Frank in front of him before being jumped by Logan. People were screaming in the stands with their phones out, their camera flashes blended with the overhead fluorescent lights.

Coach Peggy screamed at the top of her lungs. "Tony! Sebastian! Ah, Thor! All of you just STOP!"

Thor plowed into Logan's stomach and locked his arms around the other boy's waist. He pulled until Logan's feet temporarily thrashed in the air. With every fiber of anger that lashed throughout his body, Thor swung their bodies backward and slammed Logan's head against the floor. There was a loud crack and an even louder scream from Logan. As Thor broke away from him he saw Logan clutching his wrist, he had his teeth clenched together in pain as spit flew from his mouth. Blood dripped from the back of his head as he staggered on his knees.

"THOR!" He heard a woman scream.

Past Victor's head Thor saw Loki's face, red pouring from his nose in little streams and cried out in rage. He felt a hand grab for him and pushed them away before a high shrill escaped their lips. With his sights locked on Victor, Thor drew his arm back and punched him in the back of his throat. He heard a voice warn Victor but it was too late. The two of them fell to the floor, Victor face first, as Thor fell onto his side before climbing onto the other boy. Victor was wailing his eyes, his hands clutching his face, trying to find which spot of pain to cater too first. Thor cuffed Victor's collar, pulled him up and began to systematically punch him in the face. Victor grabbed for his fist, trying to block the blows but Thor easily pushed his hands away.

"Every time you resist it's going to get worse!" He barked.

Pain began to rise in his knuckles and Thor saw just how red and raw they were turning. The image however, did not deter him. He was going to continue until he was satisfied, until he felt Victor and everyone else would understand.

Thor felt hands on him. They felt desperate as they grabbed for any part of his jacket, pulling on the collar, sleeves, his shoulders, his jersey. As they pulled him up Thor looked at Loki who had a hand cupped over his bleeding nose, standing in the middle of the gym floor as teachers and students alike ran amok around him.

"Loki!" He heard himself yell.

He pushed against the bodies pushing against him but they only pushed harder, their grips tightened. He only wanted to go to his brother, to protect him! But no one was listening because Thor realized, no one cared. But that didn't stop him from fighting until the image of Loki was smothered by the crowds of people running through the gym, going crazy with their phones out, most of them directed towards his little brother. Thor screamed and continued too, even as he was dragged out of the gym and the doors closed in front of him.

* * *

Loki had faced loneliness, isolation, and blurry nights in a white washed room where pills were forced down his dry throat and the only window in his room was barred. He even faced the wrath of his father, the wrath of loathing both in and external, but never had he felt so wounded as he did now. He never knew how deep people's hatred ran for him. He didn't know he was that horrible? Did he deserve this? Darkness fought with the world around him, growing from the corners of his sight. All the sounds, the people around him, screaming and pushing, and flashing their phones, they were all grouped up in a haze of colors and incoherent sounds. Loki felt his legs fall out from under him and fell, his back hit the bleachers roughly, but he didn't even register the pain. He wanted to welcome it, full heartedly. Because he did deserve it, right?

* * *

When Tony saw Mr. Parker and two other teachers fighting before him he took that time to slip away. They had him sit in a folding chair waiting for Fury came back but Tony, determined to get out of this mess, stood from the chair and backed into the frenzied crowd in a swift manner the minute the three began arguing over control. He heard them call out his name but their protests were swallowed up by the noise around them. Besides, there were several Tony's in school. As bad as Tony wanted to leave and skip out of school to avoid his pending punishment he knew he couldn't leave Thor or Loki behind. With an objective in mind Tony moved against the wave of students and not wanting to draw attention to himself, jogged to Loki, struggling to cap his anger.

"I'm so sorry Loki." Coach Peggy said as she grabbed him gently by the arm and helped him up. Loki looked too shocked to push her away.

"I'll take him." Tony growled.

Peggy looked at him with caution until Tony felt Loki's head softly hit his chest, hung down in defeat. Peggy looked at the two of them before releasing her grip.

"After you take him to the nurse go to the office Tony. Please." She begged. "We'll take care of this mess but just take him to get cleaned up."

Tony nodded, not wanting to stay in the sweaty jungled hell hole they called a gymnasium. Everyone was running around like ravenous animals, laughing and screaming and swinging their phones in every direction. He wanted to get out of there before Fury came back in to restore order. Tony wrapped an arm around Loki and begin to lead them out of the gym.

"Hey Tony!" He heard from somewhere in the stands.

Tony continued to look forward and kept straight until someone grabbed his shoulder. He clenched his grip on Loki, preparing to swing, turned around and took a deep breath. The adrenaline charging through his nerves deflated as he saw Clint.

"Don't worry Tony." Clint said. "We'll take care of those fuckers."

Tony hesitantly gave him an appreciating nod but was too angry to reply.

Clint glanced at Loki, his frown deepening at the red that spilled out of his nose. "You're forever cool in my book and even if you weren't they had no right to do that! Not all of us feel that way, and …if we did, it was never that intensely. I had no idea they had any of that planned it was fucking disgusting. I—"

"Not right now Clint." Tony interrupted.

Clint looked taken aback but then patted Tony's shoulder. "I'll see you guys later." He said softly.

Tony didn't acknowledge that with a response as he turned the two of them back around towards the doors. Tony continued to push Loki gently, who felt light in his arms despite the gap in their height.

"Come on." He encouraged. "We're getting out of here Lo."

Thankfully they went through the doors with no more trouble and into the spacious hallway. Tony looked to his right and left and then they walked forward to the boy's bathroom which was only a few feet away to their right between next to Rowan's weed filled locker. Tony instinctively covered his nose as they pushed their way into the bathroom. Tony made sure Loki walked in first as he followed. He made it certain he locked the door behind them. After he pushed the lock in Tony turned around to see Loki frozen.

He observed Loki as he just stood there, looking lost in a limbo. As if his mind was somewhere far away, which Tony hoped, was better for him. Tony moved in front of Loki and snapped his fingers gently in front of his green eyes which were usually vibrant but were not cloudy. He did this until the haze from his eyes seemed to disappear. His eyes began to shift slowly around the room as if he was just coming to his senses.

Tony tried not to sound too worried. "Hey uh, just sit on the sink."

Loki listened, resting his butt on the sink, his feet still planted firmly on the floor. Tony ripped some paper towels from the dispenser, placed them on top of the sink next to Loki, and began to tend to other boy's bleeding nose.

"You don't have to Tony." Loki said, grabbing for the towel but Tony pushed his hand away.

"Shh." He said, placing one hand on Loki's chin to softly move it while the other wiped at the blood-stained corners. "You're my friend Loki, it's what I do for them. Those guys are beyond assholes."

Tony continued to dab at Loki's nose until the streaks of blood had become little dots, barely staining the towel. Tony wiped away at Loki's nose and chin until it was all cleared up and broke into a smile.

"Hey now look at that, you're not bleeding anymore. Looks like Victor still hits like a bitch."

Loki exhaled sharply through his nose and chuckled, but Tony could hear the bitterness in his laugh. Tony looked at Loki, who was looking at him his green eyes were a bit red but looked warm and inviting to him. Loki grabbed for the towel, his fingers barely brushing Tony's.

"Thank you." He breathed, his voice shook with intensity and Tony could almost feel the lump that Loki carried in his own throat as Loki's voice continued to shake.

An unexpected wave of emotion passed through him and Tony averted his gaze. "Loki don't, it's fine."

Tony felt Loki grab his full hand but felt no urge to pull away. If anything, the situation was almost surreal as if his long slim fingers weren't grabbing his like was his last lifeline. The pain and the desperation Tony felt in that one grip was overwhelming. The grip brought back his own dark feelings, ones he kept suppressed under his bad decisions. Tony blamed the rough material of the towel that scratched at his palm for the reason he wanted to get away. Tony moved his hand a little, with the intention of freeing it but Loki only squeezed it harder.

"No." Loki urged, his voice cracked. "Tony really, thank you. You didn't have to do any of that."

Tony immediately rose and pulled Loki off the sink and into a hug. He held him tight, patting his back and whispering phrases of reassurance as Loki began to cry. He kept at it until the sobs that racked Loki's core turned into sniffles, until his shoulders and back began to relax, until Loki's hands loosened their grip on his jacket.

After a moment, Tony loosened his grip on Loki and said. "You know Thor really loves you right. He's the one who started this mess."

Loki nodded against his shoulder before pulling away. Tony grinned when he saw a smile on Loki's face.

"I know. I know he loves me too and I love him, God he can be annoying but still. I just I'm really happy I have him I just have a rough way of showing it. But Thor will get his praise." Loki laughed as he grabbed another towel to blow his nose.

"I haven't done this before yah know."

Tony titled his head in curiosity. "What? Like cry."

"Ha no. Like, I haven't vented. I haven't really let anyone see…all of this. This mess I guess you could call it…" Loki looked towards the singular white window hanging on the wall. "I'm sorry if it made you feel weird hugging you and stuff."

Tony snorted. "Dude I'm the one who hugged you remember? It's no big deal though I'm not like those idiots who have to say no homo for a normal human interaction."

That got Loki to chuckle, which made Tony even more pleased.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble Stark."

"Ha we're back to that now Stark thing now. I knew you would get back to normal." Tony joked as he put his hands in his pockets. "Trouble was going to find me anyways. My dad won't take it too seriously."

"Really?"

_I mean he'll probably severely ground me again._  "Yeah he's not that bad."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You're so lucky. I would be surprised if Odin would let me out of the house after this."

"Aw come on your dad is like probably the least fun person to hang around but he's not that bad. I've seen him crack a smile like, once."

"You don't know the half of it Stark." Loki said, his voice laced with anger.

_Okay this is definitely a can of worms not ready to be opened._  Tony thought to himself as he took out his phone to steer the conversation elsewhere. When his screen popped up Tony cursed at the notifications that crowded his lock screen. Almost all of them were from social media and it looked like he was only being tagged in posts, probably of video footage from the fight. He could already see the veins popping out of Howard's head. Not even a private school in the middle of fucking nowhere in a private community could keep him from being exposed. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose before forcing himself to put it off till later. He checked the time and then shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"We should get going to Fury, we don't want to him be-"

"If you say Furyous I'm going to denounce this friendship."

_Ah there he goes_. Tony smirked and tried to extend the mood. "I was going to say angry but FURYous works too!"

"Oh no I've become an accomplice." Loki moaned.

"Haha you haven't figured out that the day you met me was basically a legalized contract that I would be getting on your nerves forever?" Tony teased as Loki laughed.

"Oh trust me I figured that out the moment you opened your mouth."

They chuckled until the air filled with silence.

Tony looked at Loki's tired eyes and gave a strained smile.

"You ready?" He asked with a hefty sigh.

Loki nodded slowly. "God it's almost funny because my brother asked me the same thing earlier." He sighed.

Tony patted Loki on the back but found he couldn't form a comforting sentence. At least one that would be good enough to help him. Tony simply unlocked the bathroom door and they walked out, as if they both knew neither could make the situation better. He wasn't sure about Loki, but Tony was okay with that. As they walked of the bathroom they saw at the end of the hall saw some local policeman talking to some distraught looking parents. The red and blue lights of their police cars shown faintly against the white walls in the middle of the day. Behind the policemen was an ambulance. From the distance, he couldn't particularly see who was in it but he could recognize Victor's parents, who were standing in front of it seemingly talking to someone inside.

They could hear the assembly still going on as if a shit storm didn't just fly through the place. That was just like them, always pretending everything was just fine, that's how they got into the mess they were in now. No one wanted to intervene, no one wanted to step up until it was too late, and now nothing. They acted as if nothing happened. The thought made Tony sick.

"Come on." He told Loki as they made a right and approached the main office.

Tony opened the door with caution, as he kept in mind that any of Loki's bullies could be in there. But the office was only filled with one soul. Mrs. Hill, Fury's receptionist whom only Fury was allowed to call Marie. She sat behind this white painted modern-chic desk, typing away at her computer. She glared at Tony as he stepped in followed by a tentative Loki. The moment he heard the door  _click_ behind him she spoke.

"Principal Fury will see you guys in his office, no need to sit down."

Tony looked at Loki. Who looked ready to throw up. "I'll go first." He assured.

Loki nodded and sat down in one of the six dull green chairs that were offered for visitors.

To the right of Mrs. Hill desk was a closed door in the back that led to Fury's office. Tony approached the door and took a deep breath. Fury was one of two men who happened to live in the same neighborhood with an eye patch covering their left eye. It was always a quirk Tony enjoyed sharing with others when he and his father would travel. It was something he knew bothered both Odin and Fury, well it more annoyed Fury than anything, but he couldn't help and poke fun at them everyone and a while for it. Tony knew in that moment though, as he walked through Principal's Fury office that the day for banter and light-hearted fun tagged along with light-hearted sentencing was gone.

Before Tony could even announce his presence Fury called out to him without looking away from the papers on his desk. A smile shone on his face. "Ah Tony, I was just about to call for you on the intercom."

Tony tried to sound eager. "Hey principal Fury."

Fury's smile dropped and Tony knew he was in for a reckoning. "Sit down."

Tony dropped his nonchalant attitude and reluctantly obeyed. His meetings with Fury were always a hit or miss, and today it was definitely all business, no chance of swaying his penalty either he supposed.

"Loki's outside waiting by the way. I just thought you should know so maybe you could tell him the justice you served those bastards."

"Well you can bring him on in as well. You guys will be sharing the same sentence after all, might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Tony kept his unkind retort to himself and opened the door to call Loki inside. Loki looked worried as he came in but said nothing. When the two of them became comfortable in their seats. Fury folded his hands and began to speak.

"Look. I understand that the fight wasn't your fault and that you were fighting to defend your friend here against bullying. That is why I'm not yelling your head off Tony  _and_  why I'm not going to suspend you."

Before Tony's smile could reach from ear to ear, Fury raised his index finger in opposition for his next sentence. Tony's smile faltered, there was always some bad to accompany the good.

"However," Fury started. "Both of you know our school's policy. We have zero tolerance for violence at this school. So with that being said I have to give you some form of punishment. So, for the next four weekends you guys will have to come bright and earl to Saturday detention."

"A whole month!" Tony reacted, doing little to hide his frustration. "If you're giving us that please tell me you at least expelled those A-holes."

"Ten-day suspension." Fury gave Tony a pointed look. "And  _that_ is not up for discussion."

"But they fucking bullied Loki, they made a whole freaking cheer, they tried to hit him. They did hit him!"

"Yes, and your friend Thor, who initiated the fight, gave three of them plenty of minor injuries, pushed a teacher, resisted against staff members, and sprained Logan's wrist. I can't even recognize Victor! You're lucky Thor isn't in jail right now! And he may face a much bigger consequence than suspension. If I was any other principal he would be expelled! So, I suggest you count your blessings Tony because I only gave him a six-day suspension. And I also suggest you watch your language and tone before I raise your punishment to five."

"Tony." Loki hissed.

Tony straightened his posture. "I'm good, okay I get it."

He heard Loki shift in the seat beside him. "About my brother. Did you see him already? Does he know?"

"I was talking to him a few minutes ago, and then your father walked in and we had a discussion. So everyone knows the consequences, and although they are unfortunate I hope he can move past them, and we'll see how things turn out. You're brother's a good kid so."

"That sounds like more than a suspension." Tony added.

Fury shrugged. "You'll have to talk to him about that. Now is there anything else I can help you boys with?"

"If you don't deal with those fuckers then I will." Tony spat.

Fury stood up and for once Tony acknowledged just how intimidating he was.

"You will do no such thing." Fury barked. "I will be damned if another fight breaks out in this school. The next suspects will be expelled do you hear me!"

"That's not fair!" Tony screamed back.

"No fighting Tony, those are the rules! Whether you picked it or not you engaged with the violence and therefore you have to serve the consequences. Now! Do I have to suspend you in order to get you out of my office!"

Tony stood up.

"Tony don't." Tony turned around as Loki slowly pushed himself from his seat and sighed. "We'll be leaving now Mr. Fury, we're sorry about all of this. We won't be of any trouble again."

Tony looked at Loki who only shook his head. "We'll be alright, thank you."

Principal Fury slowly relaxed back into his seat. "Okay well have a good weekend fellas. I'll see you both this Saturday. Make sure you guys stay in that waiting room until your parents come. Oh, and I already talked to your father Tony. He sounded real pissed as he told me he is on his way."

Tony only gave Fury a look before he followed Loki wordlessly into the waiting room. The moment the door closed to Fury's office Tony practically ran to the closest chair to him and crashed. Tony closed his eyes, rubbed at his temples, and continued to do so even as he sensed Loki sitting down next to him.

The two sat there in a mutual silence until Tony heard the door to the room open and sighed.

"Who's coming in Loki? If it's fucking Frank hold me back."

When Tony was left without a response, he reluctantly peeled his eyes open and looked up at the culprits. His heart sank. In front of him was Thor and a cruel looking Odin. Thor's eyes were glued to the floor, his face as red and blotchy as Loki's as if he spent a good time crying his eyes out too. Tony looked between the three of him. He looked at the way Thor leaned against the wall his head drooped, at the way Loki sunk in his chair as if he wanted to disappear. He didn't have to look as he felt Odin's hard gaze on the two of them, his cheeks pulsed with a red hue. Tony swallowed. He couldn't tell if Odin was pissed, disgusted, disappointed, or…anything for that matter and that didn't sit well with Tony.

The room was dead silent. And Tony wished one of them including himself, would grow a pair of balls and say  _anything_  to break the suffocating tension. He began to bounce his leg as anxiety began to grow inside of him. Before Tony could make the situation worse by saying the first thing that came to mind Odin pursed his lips and spoke.

"Loki." He said. "Get up."

Loki stood up quickly, neither a glance nor word was flown in Odin's direction. Odin grabbed for the back of Loki's neck and Loki winced.

"Father." Thor murmured.

"You stay quiet!" He barked. "I'm not going to hurt him."

Thor flinched at his father's tone and turned his head away as his father dragged Loki to the other side of him before letting him go. Loki rubbed at his neck, pain evident in his features.

"Go." Odin ordered.

Like robots, the two of them silently obeyed and began to mope to the end of the hallway as Odin followed. Without thinking, Tony stood with an arm reached out to them. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or if he could actually say anything. Before fear could grab a hold of his tongue, Tony opened his mouth and blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey wait! Umm. Look Odin, sir. I-It was my fault, I threw the first punch and started it. In all honesty, Loki didn't touch anyone. He didn't defend himself. And Thor was just…"

Tony racked his brain searching for something convincing to say under Odin's critical stare. "…He was helping me, so I wouldn't get jumped."

Odin looked at him, the way one would look at a ill-behaved child and sneered. "We'll see how your father feels about that story. I'm sure it wouldn't help to know that his son is not only a violent thug but a liar too."

Odin grabbed Loki's arm and faced Thor. "We're leaving."

Without waiting for a response Odin pulled Loki alongside him before he roughly pushed Thor in front of them. As they turned the corner Tony met Loki's eyes and almost felt helpless. He felt like he should've done more, like saying something to lessen the repugnance in Odin's eyes when he grabbed Loki. Tony felt he was probably exaggerating but he could imagine what life must've been like at home for Loki. And as the three of them disappeared from sight Tony knew there was nothing he could've actually done. He wanted to protect them, all of them. Regardless of the consequences. But how could he do that when he as just as powerless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers. I just made an account literally hours ago but I'm already enjoying this site so much. This story is originally on Fanfiction.net and continuing but I also wanted to broaden my community and join here as the community seems more active, although I've been here less than 24 hours so I don't know (lol). 
> 
> The first fie chapters will probably be posted pretty quickly as I already have them written. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading. I'm still kind of unfamiliar with all of this so if I'm doing something wrong or could do better please let me also (that goes for my writing as well).


End file.
